


You Only Live Once

by Yuusana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Cross-cultural, Cultural Differences, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Half-youkai, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Shounen Fights, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuusana/pseuds/Yuusana
Summary: Когда мужчина парил в воздухе под светом Луны, Виктор смог хорошо рассмотреть его: японец с чёрными волосами, зализанными назад, выглядело это стильно, стройное тело покрывала узкая, узкая рубашка, находившаяся под пальто морского цвета.А потом, когда мужчина приземлился на землю, Виктор увидел последнюю часть, которая захватила его сердце окончательно и бесповоротно - пару бриллиантовых золотых глаз.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neer/gifts).
  * A translation of [You Only Live Once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526304) by [rinsled05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinsled05/pseuds/rinsled05). 



> От автора: Виктури СПН!АУ, в котором Виктор - западный охотник на демонов, а Юри - являющийся полукровкой истребитель ёкаев.  
> Межкультурная романтическая комедия\драма с японской мифологией, сёнен-экшена и щепоткой бытовухи.
> 
> В этой истории под "западными демонами" я имею в виду вампиров, оборотней, суккубов и прочих, которым можно причинить вред солью, серебром или чем-то подобным. Ёкаи включают в себя духов в форме животных (китцуне, инугами, бакенеко), насекомых (тсучигумо), гуманоидов (юки-онна), у которых нет физического тела и которым может принести вред только освящённое оружие. Я не буду использовать в истории именно этих духов, но буду опираться на них.
> 
> От переводчика: персонажи из сериала не упоминаются и не появляются!
> 
> Ещё маленькое посвящение Соколову за вычитку, которое он все равно увидит. Хе-хе.

**охотник за адреналином**

****_существительное_

человек, которому нравится принимать участие в опасных мероприятиях, которые подразумевают физический риск

 

***

  
  
— Вряд ли это хорошая идея, Виктор.  
  
— Просто немного повеселюсь перед завтрашней фотосессией, Крис, — Виктор поднял голову на густую сень листвы, которая делала лес, освещаемый высоко висящей в небе луной, темнее, чем он был на самом деле. Он переместил колчан стрел в более удобное положение на спине и продолжил идти глубже в лес. — Мы ещё не изгоняли японского демона.  
  
— И это-то меня и беспокоит, — фыркнул Кристофер по телефону. — Мы не знаем, с чем ты столкнёшься, к тому же, Яков убьёт меня, если его прелестный товар поранится.  
  
— Пока что этого не случилось, верно?  
  
— Это потому что я всегда был рядом, чтобы спасти твой прекрасно выглядящий зад.  
  
      Где-то рядом громко захрустело, будто что-то тяжелое приземлилось на кучу опавших листьев.  
  
— А вот и он, — сказал Виктор, переходя на шёпот. Проигнорировав следующие слова Кристофа, он повесил трубку и убрал телефон в карман штанов. Затем он осторожно снял лук с плеча и вытащил стрелу, которая слабо блеснула в темноте серебряным покрытием.  
  
      Они с Кристофом, родившиеся в семьях, занимающихся экзорцизмом со времён охоты на ведьм, вдвоём охотились на демонов с самого совершеннолетия. Виктор наслаждался преследованием,  _кайфом_  от укрощения и убийства отвратительного существа больше, чем своей постоянной работой в качестве международного актёра дробь модели. Имея такую внешность, Кристоф тоже мог бы быть звездой, но он решил стать агентом Виктора, чтобы они могли вместе путешествовать и планировать маршрут, основываясь исключительно на необходимости проведения обряда экзорцизма. Впрочем, предстоящая фотосессия в Хасетсу, что в Японии, не имела никакого отношения к демонам — Виктор просто хотел воспользоваться шансом посетить страну.

 

Или, по крайней мере, он так думал, пока жажда новых ощущений не позвала его в этот лес, находившийся всего в нескольких кварталах от отеля.  
  
      Виктор прицелился в сторону звука, но тут услышал хруст позади себя. Он обернулся, натягивая тетиву, но в итоге лишь поднял взгляд вверх, раскрывая глаза от удивления.  
  
      Демон имел вид гигантской человекоподобной тени без лица; он был громадным, словно дом, и не имел ничего общего с демонами, которых Виктор видел до этого. У него была буквально секунда, чтобы перекатиться в сторону, после чего тень опустила ногу на то место, где он стоял мгновение назад.  
  
      Встав на ноги, Виктор выстрелил в предполагаемую голову существа — только чтобы увидеть, как стрела пролетела насквозь, будто существа не было.  
  
— Серебро не действует, — пробормотал сам себе Виктор, уклоняясь от теневой руки, которая двигалась со слишком большой для таких размеров скоростью. — Давай попробуем это, — он быстро достал из набедренной сумки белые гранулы и кинул их в сторону существа, ожидая услышать чудовищный рёв боли.  
  
      Единственное, чего он добился — монстр ненадолго замер в лёгком недоумении, а затем попытался раздавить Виктора второй ногой.  
  
      Ну. Это не сработало.  
  
      Русский охотник встал, потратив секунду, чтобы одёрнуть свою кожаную коричневую куртку от Армани, а затем помчался в противоположном от демона направлении.  
  


***

  
  
      Нехорошо, нехорошо,  _нехорошо_ , думал Виктор, бегая зигзагами по лесу, слыша глухую поступь существа и хруст листьев. Один раз земля ненадолго задрожала, когда существо попыталось сделать из Виктора блинчик, ударив ладонью по земле. Виктор считал, что все демоны уязвимы к серебру, соли или комбинации этих двух вещей, но, судя по всему, культурные особенности между Западом и Востоком распространяются и на сверхъестественную реальность.  
  
      Такое количество новых знаний только увеличивало его очарование Японией, и Виктор надеялся, что сможет выбраться из этого небольшого приключения живым и невредимым. Он ненавидел, когда Крис оказывался прав.  
  
      Неожиданно демон издал оглушающий рёв.  
  
      Остановившись, Виктор развернулся и увидел, как большая твёрдая чёрная масса с глухим стуком приземлилась прямо перед ним.  
  
      Рука существа, понял Виктор изумлённо.  
  
— Твои западные способы здесь не работают, охотник на демонов.  
  
      Кто-то бесшумно приземлился рядом с отрезанной рукой. В темноте Виктор разглядел одетого в длинное пальто мужчину, держащего длинное копьё с клинками на обоих концах. ( _Необычно_ ). Прежде чем Виктор успел спросить про необычное оружие, мужчина взмыл в воздух, чтобы избежать удара гигантской руки. Клинки описали дугу в воздухе, и демон опять взвыл от боли, потому что вторая рука тоже с глухим стуком упала на землю.  
  
      Пока мужчина парил в воздухе под светом Луны, Виктор смог хорошо рассмотреть его: это был японец с модно убранными назад темными волосами; на нем была узкая,  _узкая_  рубашка и темно-синее пальто. Низкий воротник открывал вид на острые ключицы, подчеркивающие ещё более острый подбородок и изгиб тонкой шеи. Мужчина, держащий длинное копье и купающийся в лунном свете, был неземной красоты; он будто сошёл с картины, и от его вида Виктор затаил дыхание.  
  
      А потом он приземлился, и Виктор увидел то, что захватило его сердце окончательно и бесповоротно — пару блестящих  _золотых_  глаз.  
  
       _Это не человеческая красота._  
  
      Виктор даже не заметил ужасающие звуки, которые издавало убегавшее существо.  
  
      Мужчина повернулся к нему, лениво провернув копьё в ладони.  
  
— Думаю, тебе стоит уходить, охотник, пока ты…  
  
      Золотые глаза встретились с голубыми, и мужчина прервался.  
  
      Затем, к удивлению Виктора, непоколебимое хладнокровие пропало, и золотой сменился обыкновенным карим.  
  
— В-В-В-Виктор Никифоров?! — воскликнул мужчина, хлопая себя по щекам и отходя так быстро, что Виктор почувствовал себя слегка обиженным.  
  
— Ю~ри, — пропел насмешливый голос среди крон. — Ты можешь поглазеть на своего идола  _после_  того, как мы уничтожим этого ёкая.  
  
       _Идола?_  
  
      Японец взглянул на Виктора и направился в сторону затихавших звуков, и на каждом шаге полы пальто взметались.  
  
— Подожди! — воскликнул Виктор, но мужчина уже ушёл.  
  
      Неважно, он найдёт этого охотника. Мир охотников на демонов тесен, особенно когда надо найти красивого мужчину по имени Юри, который свободно говорит по-английски.  
  


***

  
  
      Фотосессия проходила перед Замком Хасетсу, который Виктор дико хотел исследовать. Старые замки обычно изобиловали различными сверхъестественными существами. К несчастью, он был на своей обычной работе, а значит, должен был следовать представлениям общества о «нормальности». (Другими словами, «скуки»). Стряхнув серебряную чёлку с глаз, Виктор натянул улыбку и присоединился к своим коллегам для группового селфи на фоне замка, пока они ждали своей очереди.  
  
— Эта страна очень необычная, — сказала одна из моделей.  
  
— Всё такое маленькое, — согласилась другая.  
  
— Интересно,  _всё ли_  такое маленькое, — сказал третий, двигая бровями под хихиканье девушек.  
  
— О, я думаю, да, — хихикнул один из парней рядом. — Уверяю, даже самый большой размер их презервативов никому из нас не подойдет.  
  
— Использовал уже один, да? — спросила одна из девушек, и остальные зашлись от смеха.  
  
      Вздохнув, Виктор перевёл взгляд на белый замок позади них, высокий и величественный на фоне чистого голубого неба. Ни один из его коллег не знал ничего кроме секса, моды, новых диет, особенностей тренировок и, конечно же, ещё секса. Секс фантастичен, конечно, но ощущения совсем не такие, как во время охоты на демонов. Но всё же несколько минут удовольствия — зачастую больше, чем несколько, если Виктор был честен насчёт своих способностей — ничто по сравнению с удовольствием от преследования,  _охоты_ , когда он выслеживает свою добычу, а по венам течет чистый адреналин.  
  
      В воспоминаниях промелькнули чёткие линии, мягкие изгибы и яркое-яркое золото, и Виктор улыбнулся.  
  
      И он не мог дождаться окончания съёмки, чтобы начать свою охоту.  
  
— Никифоров!  
  
      Виктор с радостью отделился от группы и направился к позвавшему его. Когда он встал напротив камер и отражателей, то начал рассеянно блуждать взглядом по декорациям, пока визажист подошла поправить макияж. Если чего культурные различия и не касались, то это оборудования для съёмок: оно было предсказуемое и всегда одинаковое. (Если честно, Виктор не знал, чем занимался бы, если бы не необычная сделка его семьи. Возможно, нашёл бы свое призвание в прыжках с парашютом, вулканическим сёрфингом или даже в фигурном катании — по телевизору прыжки выглядят достаточно захватывающе). Его взгляд остановился на руководителе фотосессии, японце, взволнованном и тощем мужчине, который, судя по всему, был увлечён разговором с…  
  
      Сердце Виктора пропустило удар.  
  
      Он выглядел по-другому — чёрные волосы были в беспорядке, на маленьком носу сидели очки в голубой оправе. Исчезли пальто и кожа; вместо них были простой пиджак, надетый поверх белой рубашки, и серые брюки.  
  
      Но Виктор сохранил в памяти великолепный вид мужчины, поэтому другая одежда не могла сокрыть для него такую красоту.  
  
      И вот так «скука» превратилась в «лучший день на свете».  
  
— А, Виктор, — подозвал к себе его менеджер. — Перед тем, как ты начнёшь, хотел познакомить тебя с Кацуки Юри, нашим переводчиком.  
  
— Юри, — сказал Виктор, намеренно протягивая первый слог и наслаждаясь тем, как тот покраснел. — Приятно познакомиться.  
  
— Мне тоже, — ответил Юри, нервно улыбнувшись.  
  
      Разница между этим человеком и тем, кого он видел прошлой ночью, была такой огромной, что Виктор не мог не заинтересоваться им ещё больше.  
  
      Стоявший рядом с Юри руководитель хлопнул в ладони и сказал пару быстрых слов на японском.  
  
— Он говорит, что начнёт съёмку, если ты готов, — спокойно перевёл Юри.  
  
— Конечно. О, и, Юри, — улыбнулся через плечо Виктор. — Дашь мне знать, когда освободишься сегодня? Я бы с удовольствием угостил тебя ужином.  
  
      Короткий разговор, состоявшийся между руководителем и Юри после, пожалуй, был связан с попытками последнего объяснить, почему он начал тараторить как сумасшедший.  
  


***

  
  
      Несколько минут они спорили, так как Юри возражал и плёл какие-то глупые бредни про границы и оставшуюся в холодильнике еду, но в итоге Виктор преуспел — Юри уступил ему после настойчивых уговоров. (Удовольствие преследования, всё верно). Никифоров отвёл его во французский ресторан, который находился на первом этаже его отеля. Большим его недостатком как иностранца было незнание хороших баров и ресторанов; с другой стороны, в ресторане при пятизвёздочном отеле все должно было быть в порядке. И в самом деле, мягкий свет свечей, белые скатерти и элегантные стулья создавали именно ту атмосферу, которая нужна была Виктору, чтобы медленно соблазнить Юри.  
  
      Да и Юри выглядел куда более завораживающим в свете свечей.  
  
— Вау, тут шикарней, чем я ожидал, — смущённо заметил Юри, когда официант накинул на его колени салфетку. — Чувствую себя голым.  
  
— Ты хорошо выглядишь, — уверил его Виктор.  _Лучше, чем «хорошо»._  — Это ресторан при отеле, так что люди приходят в чём угодно. Тут даже есть пара, которая пришла в пижамах.  
  
— Где? — спросил Юри, оглядывая ресторан.  
  
— Я просто сказал это, чтобы ты не чувствовал себя таким смущённым.  
  
      Спустя один стук сердца Юри рассмеялся, и Виктор решил, что хочет рассмешить его снова.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Вы определились с заказом, господа? — спросил официант с акцентом на английском.  
  
— Да, два бокала шампанского, — без промедления ответил Виктор.  
  
— Шампанского? — округлил глаза Юри.  
  
— Я угощаю, помнишь? — подмигнул Виктор, удивляясь, как быстро бледные щёки окрасились румянцем. — Итак, Юри, — он опёрся щекой на одну руку, улыбаясь самой очаровательной улыбкой из своего арсенала. — Давай поговорим о том, что мы делали прошлой ночью.  
  
      Очки запотели почти комично.  
  
— П-прошлой ночью?  
  
      Улыбка Виктора стала шире.  
  
— В лесу, вдвоём, под светом луны…  
  
      Ладони Юри взлетели к его щекам в паническом жесте, похожем на тот, что Виктор видел накануне, и Никифоров не смог сдержать смешка.  
  
— Пожалуйста, мог бы ты не говорить так, будто мы… — японец, чье лицо пылало, замолчал, когда официант вернулся, чтобы налить шампанское в их бокалы.  
  
— Будто мы?.. — спросил Виктор дразняще, когда официант ушёл.  
  
      Юри посмотрел так, будто он готов закончить предложение, но затем он активно закачал головой, опустив руки на колени.  
  
— Ты не должен был это видеть, — сказал вместо этого он, опуская взгляд в стол.  
  
— Почему нет? — спросил Виктор, легко качая головой. — Ты был великолепен.  
  
      Юри в удивлении поднял взгляд.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Великолепен, — подтвердил Виктор. — В жизни не видел ничего прекраснее.  
  
      Юри вновь покраснел. Виктор сделал мысленную пометку делать ему комплименты так часто, как сможет.  
  
— Немногие люди бы так сказали, — сказал Кацуки. — Особенно часть про красоту.  
  
— Как они могут не говорить так после того, как видели тебя в бою, как видели твои  _глаза_  в бою?  
  
      Юри один раз моргнул, затем выпрямился в кресле.  
  
— Тебе понравились мои глаза? — мягко спросил он.  
  
— Мне  _нравятся_  твои глаза, — поправил Виктор. — Настоящее время.  
  
      А потом губы Юри расплылись в смущённой улыбке, и он опустил ресницы.  
  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал он, и сердце Виктора пропустило удар. — Это значит намного больше, чем ты можешь представить.  
  
— Тогда на этой ноте, — сказал Виктор, взяв бокал шампанского, чтобы не проболтаться о своих слишком быстро растущих чувствах. — За случайную встречу.  
  
— За случайную встречу, — повторил Юри, чокаясь своим бокалом шампанского о бокал Виктора.  
  
— Скажи, Юри, — сказал Виктор, когда сделал глоток. — Как твои глаза становятся золотыми? Я никогда не видел такого цвета.  
  
— Потому что у западных демонов, по большому счёту, чёрные или красные глаза, — подчеркнул Юри. — В то время как у японских ёкаев глаза разных цветов.  
  
— Ёкаев?  
  
— Наша версия демонов.  
  
      Виктор подался вперёд.  
  
— Так  _ты_ …  
  
      На мгновение Юри замялся, будто он сказал что-то, чего не должен был. Затем, поправив очки в неопределённом жесте, он медленно кивнул.  
  
— Я наполовину ёкай. Если быть более точным, я ношу проклятье своей семьи.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Один из моих предков так напился, что съел все подношения в одном из храмов Инари. Даже перевернул бочки с рисом. Его наглость возмутила лиса-ёкая, живущего внутри*, поэтому клан Кацуки был проклят вечно рождать сынов с кровью ёкаев.  
  
— Вау, — сказал Виктор, его глаза блестели, губы сложились в форму сердца. — Это наименее трагичная история, которую я когда-либо слышал!  
  
— Зависит от того, что ты считаешь «трагичным», — Юри легко усмехнулся.  
  
— Какой ты тогда ёкай?  
  
— Лис. Он показывается только когда моё тело находится на пределе, например, когда я в опасности, мне больно…  
  
— Или в бою? — добавил Виктор с большим интересом.  
  
— Да, — Юри прикусил нижнюю губу, нахмурившись. — Так ты не… расстроен, что я отчасти ёкай?  
  
— Ничуть, — просиял Виктор. — Думаю, это делает тебя еще более особенным.  
  
      Мгновение Юри просто смотрел на него, а затем мягко рассмеялся.  
  
— Ты самый странный охотник, которого я когда-либо встречал.  
  
      Виктор поднял свой бокал, подмигивая и получая румянец на щеках Юри в подарок.  
  
— Я приму это за комплимент.  
  
      Из их совместного ужина Виктор вынес много полезного. Он узнал, что, в отличии от западных демонов, ёкаи — существа духовные, их может убить только оружие, благословлённое синтоистским монахом. Оружием Юри являлся благословлённый сансетсукон*, или японское трёхсекционное копьё, которое он модифицировал самостоятельно. (« _Трёхсекционное_?» — выдохнул Виктор в удивлении, и Юри загадочно улыбнулся). Он узнал, что аналог охотников на демонов в Японии называется истребителем ёкаев, в Японии функционирует Общество Истребителей Ёкаев, которое является главной организацией, контролирующей все сверхъестественные случаи по стране. Ветвь Сага находилась в Хасетсу, но Юри не был членом Общества. («Я предпочитаю работать по найму», — просто сказал он, тут же меняя тему).  
  
      Со своей же стороны Виктор поделился с Юри своей жизнью: рассказал об истории семьи в охоте на демонов, его собственной одержимости этим делом, о разных демонах, которых они с Крисом отправили обратно в Ад. Ему было так комфортно, что он даже впервые поделился историей о своём детстве, рассказав Юри, каким утомительным он считал восхищение каждого его загадочной природой — его идеализировали, даже не зная, каков он на самом деле. Всё время Юри слушал внимательно, кивая и иногда выражая сочувствие.  
  
      Прекрасное, тёплое, почти что таинственное соучастие; если бы Виктор не был уверен в своих чувствах к Юри до этого, теперь они были бесспорны.  
  
      И потом, эта личность Юри, которая проявляется только в бою — сторона японца, которую Виктор более чем хотел увидеть вновь.  
  
— Ты ходишь на задания один? — спросил Виктор, отрезая небольшой кусочек торта «Опера», который они решили съесть пополам.  
  
— Обычно со своим напарником, — ответил Юри, тыкая вилкой в свой кусок.  
  
      Виктору определённо не понравилось то, как прозвучали два последних слова, особенно учитывая, что они были не про  _него_.  
  
— Голос среди деревьев прошлой ночью? — словно невзначай спросил он.  
  
— Да, его зовут Пхичит, — улыбнулся Юри, и Виктор нахмурился.  
  
— Звучит не очень-то по-японски.  
  
— Потому что он из Таиланда, — Юри сморщил нос от удовольствия, вилка всё ещё была в его рту. — Торт очень вкусный.  
  
— Да, неплохой, — пренебрежительно сказал Никифоров. — Расскажи мне о Пхичите. Как вы встретились?  
  
— В колледже, когда я был в Америке по программе обмена. Он решил переехать сюда после выпуска.  
  
— Почему?  
  
      Юри съел ещё немного торта и замолчал на пару мгновений, прикусывая нижнюю губу. За то короткое время, что они знали друг друга, Виктор успел понять, что этот жест означает растущее беспокойство.  
  
— Вроде как из-за того, что в Японии сверхъестественное более интересное, кажется, — пробормотал он, отправляя в рот ещё кусок.  
  
— Понятно, — хмыкнул Виктор. — Вы любовники?  
  
      Юри подавился.  
  
      Виктор терпеливо подождал, пока кашель утихнет.  
  
—  _Нет_ , — спустя некоторое время выдохнул Юри. — Мы просто друзья! Хорошие, но  _друзья_.  
  
— А, — сказал Виктор, его улыбка засияла ярче тысячи солнц. — Раз мы начали говорить об этом,  _есть ли_  у тебя любовник?  
  
      Юри посмотрел на Виктора так, будто он разделся и начал танцевать канкан посередине ресторана.  
  
— Нет? — наконец сказал он.  
  
— Интонация значит «всё сложно», или ты не уверен, что «нет» — правильный ответ?  
  
— Она значит, что я ошарашен вопросом, — пробормотал Юри, съедая слишком большой кусок торта и пачкая уголок губ в шоколаде.  
  
— Значит, это всё-таки «нет», — уточнил Виктор, и его душа запела, когда Юри кивнул. ( _Идеально_ ). Протянувшись через стол, Виктор взял Юри за подбородок и стёр большим пальцем шоколад. Лицо Юри густо покраснело, и Виктор задержался, пользуясь случаем, чтобы погладить его щёку пальцем и коснуться губ, и только потом отстранился.  
  
      Очки Юри скользнули на самый кончик его носа, ресницы дрожали над большими карими глазами.  
  
— У тебя шоколад в уголке губ, — запоздало сказал Виктор.  
  
— С-спасибо, — пробормотал японец, касаясь своих губ с почти благоговейным выражением лица.  
  
      Виктор усмехнулся, довольный донельзя тем, какую реакцию он вызывал.  
  
— Я бы с радостью присоединился к тебе в твоих заданиях, Юри, если ты позволишь.  
  
— О, — Юри выглядел удивлённым. — Ты уверен? Здесь всё происходит по-другому. Много охотников расстались с жизнью из-за этого.  
  
— Тогда хорошо, что ты будешь со мной.  
  
      Юри вспыхнул, наклоняя голову, чтобы смущённо поправить очки. (Мысленно Виктор добавил ещё одно очко к своему счёту смущения Юри).  
  
— Но съёмка закончится завтра после ланча, да? Ты, должно быть, уедешь после этого?  
  
— На самом деле, — сказал Виктор, мгновенно принимая решение, — я задержусь в Японии немного дольше, чем ожидал.  
  
— Для нового фильма? — засиял Юри.  
  
      Точно, как там Пхичит назвал его прошлой ночью? «Идолом» Юри?  
  
— Точно! Я не могу сказать тебе, о чём он будет, иначе тебе будет неинтересно его смотреть, — спокойно соврал Виктор.  
  
— Ладно, но ты обязан будешь сказать мне, когда он выйдет в прокат, — Юри светился так мило и доверчиво, что Виктор влюбился бы в него ещё сильнее, если бы уже не. — По поводу заданий позволь мне сначала спросить у Пхичита. Скорее всего он не будет против, но, думаю, это будет проявлением вежливости.  
  
— Конечно, — привлекательно улыбнувшись, Виктор доел торт, в последний раз ощущая приятный вкус.  
  
— Я правда рад, что ты остаёшься, — смущённо сказал Юри, и за стёклами очков его глаза смотрели мягко и эмоционально.  
  
      В этот раз подавился уже Виктор.  
  


***

  
  
      Яков орал на него, что было, в общем-то, не в новинку.  
  
      Злость в грубом голосе фактически заставляла телефон вибрировать, громкость нарастала с каждым вскриком.  
  
      Она достигла своего апогея, когда Виктор поставил президента компании на громкую связь, чтобы дать отдохнуть уставшим ушам.  
  
— Ты международный актёр и модель! Я руковожу одним из ведущих  _мировых_  агентств во всём чёртовом мире! Зачем переходить в какое-то неизвестное агентство в такой маленькой стране, особенно в таком крохотном, богом забытом городке?! Да ещё и имеешь наглость забрать с собой своего агента!  
  
— Я просто влюбился в Японию, — весело сказал Виктор.  
  
— Японию?  _Японию_? Ты больше похож на того, кто влюбится в порно-актёра с  _прозвищем_  «Япония»!  
  
— Просто чтобы ты знал, — протянул Крис. — «Я сейчас в Японии» теперь звучит для меня совершенно по-новому.  
  
      Когда Яков зашёлся в нескольких русских ругательствах, Виктор повернулся к швейцарцу, который лежал на соседней постели в одном только шёлковом халате. Когда Кристофер приехал, Виктор попросил заменить в номере отеля одну огромную кровать на две двуспальных, и Джакометти, конечно же, разделся, прежде чем начать распаковывать вещи.  
  
— Ты, как и всегда, готов помочь, — заметил Виктор с усмешкой.  
  
— Стараюсь, — пожал плечами Кристоф, затем кивнул на телефон, лежавший на туалетном столике. — Этот бедняга не выдержит, если не передохнёт.  
  
— Я не позволю тебе снова вернуться, Витя; в этот раз ты исчерпал все лимиты, и можешь не надеяться, что я оплачу твои чудовищные счета в гостиницах…  
  
      Виктор скинул звонок.  
  
— И как  _это_  поможет? — фыркнул Кристофер.  
  
— Это даст ему возможность перевести дыхание, — сказал Виктор, беря свой телефон. — Буквально и фигурально.  
  
— У нас не хватит денег на отели, знаешь ли.  
  
— Хватило бы, если бы кое-кто не растратил все наши сбережения на оружие.  
  
— Эй, не оскорбляй моих девочек. Они помогли нам выбраться из пары нехилых передряг.  
  
      Посмеиваясь, Виктор облокотился о комод, скрещивая на груди руки. Он никогда не понимал одержимости Кристофера пушками, как и то, что он называл их своими «девочками».  
  
— В любом случае, я что-нибудь придумаю.  
  
— Как и всегда, — Крис потянулся — его халат достаточно пошло сполз с одного плеча. — Так у нашего мальчика действительно золотые глаза?  
  
— Золотые, как пшеничное поле, — вздохнул с глубоким восхищением Виктор.  
  
— И это видно только в бою? Это может быть признаком одержимости, нет?  
  
— Он сказал, что он полукровка, значит, он полукровка, — твёрдо сказал Виктор. — К тому же, он помнил, что произошло ночью и… О, погоди, пока ты увидишь его в  _бою_ , Крис. Он как ангел смерти; святой  _завораживающий_  ангел смерти. К тому же это его альтер-эго: он смущающийся, милый и такой  _прелестный_.  
  
      Кристоф лениво усмехнулся.  
  
— Как скажешь, мой влюблённый друг. Я здесь, чтобы узнать побольше об этих ёкаях.  
  
      Телефон Виктора пиликнул, и на экране появилось новое сообщение:  **[Пхичит согласился]**.  
  
      Русский охотник просиял.  
  
      Он останется в Японии — стране — на очень,  _очень_  долгое время.


	2. Chapter 2

Кому: Ангел  
 **[Юри~! ♥ Знаешь какие-нибудь дешёвые гостиницы в округе?]**  
От кого: Ангел  
 **[У моей семьи есть гостиница, но я бы не назвал её дешёвой. Почему ты спрашиваешь?]**  
Кому: Ангел  
 **[Моя компания решила ограничить наши траты, и я сильно вышел за пределы бюджета :( :( :(]**  
От кого: Ангел  
 **[Боже, не думал, что они сделают это с актёром твоего уровня. Если тебя не беспокоит тесное пространство, останешься со мной до того, как найдёшь гостиницу?]**  
Кому: Ангел  
 **[!!!!!!]**

***

Когда Юри со скрипом открыл дверь, Виктор широко развёл руки, светясь.

— Мой рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, — громко провозгласил он.

— Эм, — сказал Юри, чьи очки от удивления сползли вниз. — Я думал, ты говорил, что приедешь завтра?

— Но я не мог дождаться момента, когда буду с тобой жить, — бодро ответил Виктор.

Когда русский охотник сказал Кристоферу о своём новом жилье, его напарник был раздражён. (— Ты не упомянул о моём существовании, чтобы иметь возможность трахнуть своего мальчика-полукровку? — ворчал швейцарец. — Я бы поаплодировал твоему коварству, если бы ты меня не кинул.) Виктор чувствовал себя виноватым две секунды, затем он быстро нашёл какую-то гостиницу с койко-местом и включенным завтраком для Криса.

— Самый высокий рейтинг на Trip Advisor, Крис! — и отправил мужчину прочь с чистой совестью. Затем, не теряя времени, он собрал багаж и поехал по адресу, который скинул Юри, где он теперь и находился, стоя перед жильём Кацуки, готовый зайти.

Взгляд Виктора гулял по фигуре Юри, отмечая помятую чёрную футболку и старые спортивные шорты, растянувшиеся настолько, что буквально висели на бедрах Юри, дразняще показывая кусочек мягкой кожи.

О да, он определённо не мог дождаться совместного проживания с Юри.

— Я-я ожидал тебя завтра, поэтому я не убрал, эм, беспорядок, — пролепетал Юри, щёки стремительно краснели.

— Всё в порядке, — ободряюще улыбнулся Виктор, закидывая сумку для путешествий на плечо и беря в другую руку чемодан, — я знаю, каково это — жить одному.

Он был готов пройти в дверь, но Юри хлопнул ладонью по дверному косяку, останавливая его.

— Одну минуту! — воскликнул японец прежде, чем захлопнуть перед носом Виктора дверь.  
Шум, стук и грохот можно было слышать снаружи, и Виктор слушал эти звуки с удивлением. Его покорило то, что Юри так много волновался о его оценке этого дома. Японец мог бы жить в пещере с вампирами-кровопийцами, и Никифоров всё равно переехал бы к нему в мгновение.

Наконец дверь открылась, и Юри застенчиво улыбнулся.

— Прости, что заставил ждать, — сказал он, делая шаг назад. — Пожалуйста, проходи.

Кивнув, Виктор покатил за собой чемодан. На входе была небольшая подставка для обуви, перед ним была ступенька, которая вела дальше в жилище, там была пара розовых пушистых тапочек. Юри прошёл мимо него, и когда он наступил на ступеньку, Виктор понял, что он босой.

— Не уверен, что так делается в твоей стране, но в Японии снимают обувь, когда заходят в дом, — нервно сказал Юри, наклоняясь, чтобы поправить тапочки: теперь они стояли ровно. — Обычно я не хожу внутри в тапочках, но пол в столовой может быть довольно холодным, так что… Извини за цвет.

Сердце Виктора пропустило удар при мысли о том, что Юри принёс эти тапочки специально для него. Японец, сам того не ведая, напомнил ему о собственных _тапочках_ * дома в России, и ему нравилось ощущение ассоциирования этого слова с Юри: _дом_.

— Глупости, — сказал он, быстро разуваясь, чтобы обуться в тапочки из пушистого материала. — Они мне нравятся.

Быстрая смущённая улыбка Юри, обращённая к нему, заставила Виктора переполниться счастьем.

Жилище было уютным, идеальным для одного человека, может, немного тесноватым для двух. (Но Виктор был уверен, что у них проблем не возникнет, конечно же.) У Юри, судя по всему, был минималистичный подход: в жилой комнате не было ничего, кроме телевизора с плоским экраном на полу, низкого кофейного столика квадратной формы, двух стульев для татами без ножек* и невысокой книжной полки, в то время как в столовой была плита, простой деревянный стол и четыре кресла. Белые стены в ванной были абсолютно пустыми; Юри и не думал украшать их постерами или картинами.

Виктору стало интересно, как Юри мог устроить бардак с таким малым количеством вещей.

— Быстрая экскурсия, — объявил Юри, когда Виктор оставил свой багаж в углу жилой комнаты. — Здесь мы едим, — он указал на столовую, — это ванная, — он повернулся, — здесь мы отдыхаем, расслабляемся и спим, — закончил он, обводя рукой жилую комнату.  
Когда Виктор кивнул, показывая, что понял, Юри пересёк комнату и открыл дверь в конце комнаты.

— Здесь ты можешь найти футоны для сна, — он указал на толстые сложенные вещи, похожие на матрасы, уложенные на нижней полке. — А здесь мы оставляем одежду, — добавил он, указывая на верхнюю полку, где висела одежда на плечиках. Виктор заметил часть знакомого пальто, которая выглядывала из-за другой одежды, прежде, чем Юри закрыл дверь.

— Вопросы? — спросил Кацуки, повернувшись к нему.

— Несколько, — сказал Виктор, поднимая ногу. — Первое: что это за пол?

— Точно, там, откуда ты родом, такого нет, наверное. Это называется татами, на них удобнее спать, чем на обычном деревянном полу.

— А футон — что-то вроде матраса?

— Матраса и покрывала, — Юри налонился, чтобы постучать по кофейному столику. — Когда я хочу спать, то отодвигаю это и кресла в сторону и кладу футон. Когда я просыпаюсь, то убираю его в шкаф и ставлю обратно стол и кресла.

— Вау, — сказал Виктор, блестя глазами. — Это так ново и _увлекательно_.

Юри мягко рассмеялся.

— Надеюсь, это не слишком неудобно.

— Вовсе нет! У меня один последний вопрос.

— Конечно.

— Где ты хранишь оружие?

Юри моргнул, затем он улыбнулся и показал Виктору подвинуться. Тот подчинился молча, с любопытством глядя, как мужчина опустился на колени. В течение нескольких секунд Юри водил пальцами вниз по узорной кайме, затем — к удивлению и абсолютному удовлетворению Виктора — он надавил ладонями на край мата с такой силой, что другой его конец поднялся, подобно качалке-балансиру*.

— Многие уже не используют ящики под матрасами, так что никто не додумается искать там, — сказал Юри, когда Виктор подошёл, чтобы заглянуть в открытое пространство. — Ты можешь оставить свой лук здесь, если хочешь, — внутри лежало необычно выглядящее копьё, длинное и острое, вместе с, предположительно, точильным камнем для копья, и блокноты с бумагой, на которой вдоль краёв было что-то написано на японском.

— Да ты полон сюрпризов, — выдохнул Виктор, чувствуя, как щёки загорелись от возбуждения.

Юри покраснел ещё милее.

***

После того, как Виктор принял душ, — и Юри пришлось показывать, как им пользоваться, после того, как русский почти ошпарил себя, повернув неправильную ручку, — он помог Юри сдвинуть в сторону фурнитуру, чтобы правильно расположить японские матрасы, наблюдая с нетерпением, как Кацуки раскладывает футоны на матах.

Это будет их первая ночь вместе, стройное тело Юри будет прижиматься к нему, футболка задерётся, и тёплое дыхание напротив его…

Брови Виктора поднялись, когда Юри начал расстилать свой футон на расстоянии от его.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он прежде, чем смог себя остановить.

Юри посмотрел на него, удивлённо расширив глаза.

— Эм… Расстилаю футон?

— Да, но ты не… — Виктор соединил пальцы.

Практически мгновенно лицо Юри покраснело до помидорного цвета, очки запотели от его жара смущения.

— Я-я лучше посплю отдельно! — выдохнул он, сворачивая обратно футон так быстро, что его задняя часть ударилась о стену позади с оглушительным шлепком.

— Почему? — спросил Виктор, надувшись. — Я надеялся, что мы будем спать вместе.

Юри замер подобно пойманному в свет фар оленю.

— А, я имел в виду сам процесс сна, — добавил Виктор, запоздало понимая, что он сказал.  
К сожалению, Юри не заметил поправку. На него напало странное спокойствие, и выражение его лица стало пустым. Затем он молча расстелил футон возле стены, выключил свет и укутался в покрывало.

Всё это время Виктор стоял в стороне жилой комнаты, ошарашенный внезапным поворотом событий.

— Юри? — осмелился русский через мгновение.

Мёртвая тишина.

К сожалению, его глаза всё ещё привыкали к темноте, поэтому Виктор наощупь на четвереньках добрался до своего футона и скользнул под одеяло.

Урок выучен: надави на Юри сильнее, и он замкнётся в себе.

***

От: Дедулька  
 **[Виктор, где ты, чёрт побери?]**  
От: Дедулька  
 **[Виктор! Ты там нужен!]**  
От: Дедулька  
 **[Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ТЫ ЭТО ЧИТАЕШЬ, УБЛЮДОК, ОТВЕТЬ МНЕ]**

— Слишком рано для такого количества сообщений, — отметил Юри.

Виктор выключил свой телефон.

— Просто случайный групповой чат. Ничего важного, — закрыв глаза, он опёрся щекой о кулак, вдыхая вкусный запах, идущий от плиты.

К счастью, Юри восстановился после прошлой ночи. Был небольшой момент, когда они оба извинились одновременно, Кацуки пояснил, что он уходит в себя, когда переполнен эмоциями, а Виктор — что он говорит не подумав. Потом они одновременно рассмеялись, и всё снова стало хорошо. (Виктор никогда не чувствовал такого облегчения.)

Теперь ангел стоял у плиты, периодически мурлыча себе под нос, когда готовил завтрак на двоих. Сидя за обеденным столом, Виктор не мог не признать себя самым счастливым мужчиной на земле. Он засветился ещё больше, когда был подан завтрак, состоявший из блюд традиционной японской кухни: риса, маринованных овощей, овощей в кляре и жареной сёмги. Среди небольших закусок красовалась миска ароматного мисо-супа, идеально завершая картину.

— Извини, у меня нет хлеба, — смущённо сказал Юри, когда передавал Виктору палочки. — Я собирался купить его утром, чтобы сделать тебе тосты, но ты приехал раньше, чем планировалось.

— Да перестань! — воскликнул Виктор, фотографируя еду. — Я хочу съесть всё, что съешь _ты_.

Сев напротив Виктора, Юри хихикнул.

— Лучше сначала попробуй. Палочками удобно? У меня есть столовые приборы, если ты предпочитаешь…

Виктор вытянул руку, чтобы накрыть пальцы Юри. (Количество смущённых покраснений: 16).

— Палочками нормально, — уверил он.

Завтрак оказался самой прекрасной едой, которую Виктор когда-либо пробовал, и понимание того, что Юри приятна его реакция, согревало его сердце, особенно когда он попросил вторую порцию риса. Ему никогда не надоест скромная смущённая улыбка Юри; на самом деле каждый ее проблеск заставлял его желать видеть её снова и снова, вызывая в нем одержимость Юри, как наркотиком.

После того, как они поели, Виктор настоял на том, что помоет посуду, несмотря на возражения Юри. Это меньшее, что он мог сделать после того, что Кацуки для него сделал.

— Юри, — сказал Виктор под звуки бегущей воды, — у тебя есть аккаунт в Инстаграме?

— Да, но я редко пощу что-то, — ответил Юри из жилой комнаты. Виктор услышал шелест ткани и уставился на тарелки, напоминая себе, что Юри вряд ли порадуется, если на него будут глазеть, когда он переодевается в собственном доме. Последнее, чего он хотел — повторения прошлой ночи.

— Я могу на тебя подписаться? Хочу отметить тебя на фото твоей прекрасной еды.

— Конечно, просто введи моё полное имя и подчёркивание в середине.

— Две «u» или одна?

— Две.

Вытерев руки о полотенце, Виктор цапнул свой телефон, чтобы быстро подписаться на аккаунт Юри, загрузить фото и проставить теги. Ему не терпелось поделиться своим счастьем с целым миром, и это был буквально весь мир, учитывая его статус международной звезды. Не прошло и минуты, как посыпались лайки и комментарии, заставляя телефон Юри вибрировать на обеденном столе.

**christophe-ge** Моя кровать скрипит, мой пол скрипит, старик, который владеет гостиницей, тоже скрипит. Ты сильно мне должен, мой друг.  
 **yuri-plisetsky** ТЫ ЗАСРАНЕЦ  
 **yuri-plisetsky** ОТВЕЧАЙ НА МОИ СРАНЫЕ СООБЩЕНИЯ  
 **phichit+chu** омг так мило (＊≧▽≦）

— Надеюсь, это не мой клиент, звонящий для отмены встречи, — фыркнул Юри, когда зашёл в комнату, чтобы взять телефон. — Иногда они решают, что им не нужен переводчик, в последнюю минуту.

Его футболка в этот раз была синей, на тон светлее пальто, дополняемая шикарными чёрными штанами. Чёрный — цвет Юри, решил Виктор, оглядывая его фигуру, когда тот развернулся, чтобы ответить на звонок.

— Привет… — едва приложил Юри телефон к уху, как резко отстранил его, расширив глаза. Даже через стол Виктор услышал что-то пронзительное и визгливое на другом конце. Наградив Виктора извиняющимся взглядом, Юри вышел в гостиную, отвечая звонящему на японском, всё ещё держа телефон на расстоянии от своего уха.

Виктор предположил, что это был очень взбудораженный клиент, но это предположение оказалось неверным, когда Юри внезапно залетел обратно в столовую, глаза едва не вылезли из орбит.

— Сними теги! — отчаянно воскликнул он. — Сними их прямо сейчас!

Виктор моргнул.

— Теги?

— В твоём посте в Инстаграме!

— Почему? — спросил Виктор, наклоняя голову в недоумении.

Юри запустил пальцы в собственные волосы, выглядя так, будто он был готов выпрыгнуть из штанов в панике.

— Хэштег «семейное счастье»? Хэштег «самый счастливый мужчина на земле»? — выдохнул Кацуки. — Это звучит так, будто мы молодожёны!

— Но в этом и смысл, — гордо просиял Виктор.

Наступила тишина, после которой Юри изумлённо уставился на Виктора, не убирая руку из волос.

Смутно Виктор услышал своё имя, произнесённое несколько раз, в телефоне Юри. Должно быть, Кацуки тоже это услышал, так как он, ещё не отойдя от своего транса, положил телефон на стол и включил громкую связь.

— Мне надо немного времени для проверки рабочего сценария, — сказал он, спеша уйти в гостиную. —  _Ты_ ей объяснишь это.

— Кому ей? — спросил Виктор вслед.

— Юко, моей подруге детства!

— Эм, — произнёс Никифоров в последовавшей за этим тишине. В соседней комнате был слышен шелест бумаги. Прочистив горло, Виктор решил говорить самым харизматичным голосом, предназначенным для фанатов.

— Хей, Юко, — протянул он.

— О-о мой бог, — выдохнул женский голос на линии, её английский был слегка певучим из-за японского акцента. — Виктор Никифоров? Настоящий? _Актёр_ Виктор Никифоров?

— Да, это Виктор.

Ответом послужил звук чего-то тяжёлого, падающего на землю.

— Юко? — неуверенно спросил Виктор. — Ты в порядке?

— Наверно, она просто упала в обморок, я ей позже перезвоню, — сказал со вздохом Юри, возвращаясь в столовую с кейсом в руке. Взяв телефон со стола, он опустил его в задний карман брюк, и Виктор понял, что завидует чёртовому мобильному устройству. — Мне надо бежать, но встретимся тут для ночной миссии?

Виктор воодушевился, его глаза засветились.

— Миссии?

— Я собирался тебе сказать об этом до этого переполоха с Юко, — криво улыбнулся Юри. — Ты ведь ещё в деле, да?

— Конечно.

— Отлично, тогда увидимся вечером. Спасибо за то, что помыл посуду, — Юри уже скрылся за углом, когда его голова показалась из-за угла снова. — И ещё: _сними теги_.

Надувшись, Виктор взял телефон, чтобы открыть приложение.

— Ладно.

Он случайно забыл убрать «#семейноесчастье». Просто потому что.

***

— Сначала надо встретиться с нашим контактом, что отлично, так как тебе нужно оружие.  
Виктор только надел обычную серую футболку и чёрные брюки, предназначенные для охотничьих задач, когда его взгляд мгновенно обратился к изгибу голой спины Юри, сухие мышцы перекатывались под кожей прежде, чем исчезнуть под кожаным материалом. Вблизи Виктор увидел, что боевая одежда Юри состоит из двух кожаных частей: безрукавной футболки с V-образным вырезом и брюк. Ткань греховно обнимала его подтянутое тело, подчёркивая каждую линию и каждый его изгиб. Губы Виктора пересохли, когда он увидел, как Юри застегнул жилет, думая, каково было бы расстёгивать эту молнию зубами.

Так сложно не глазеть на Юри в его же доме.

— -тор, ты слушаешь?

Виктор блаженно улыбнулся.

— Прости, что?

Когда Юри надел пальто, — Виктор мысленно оплакал потерю мускулистых рук из вида, — то рассмеялся, качая головой. Бывшие в беспорядке чёрные волосы были искусно зализаны назад, добавляя ощущение распутной чувственности, несмотря на невинность Юри, который утверждал, что делал так, потому что волосы лезли в глаза. (Юри также пояснил, к удивлению Виктора, что он носит очки только днём, и они не имеют никакого смысла, как у Супермена. Как мог быть один мужчина одновременно таким дураком и таким сексуальным?)

— Забудь, ты, наверное, услышишь повторение сказанного от Сынгиля.

— Сынгиля? — спросил Виктор, когда Юри открыл хранилище для их оружия.

— Так зовут нашего контакта, — сказал Кацуки, протягивая Никифорову его лук и колчан стрел. — Появления ёкаев обычно записываются Обществом Истребителей, но так как я не их член, а Пхичит — иностранец, нам нужен контакт, и Сынгиль наш парень.

— Всё ещё нужны мои стрелы? — спросил Виктор, одёргивая свою кожаную куртку. — Они ведь здесь не работают, да?

— Возьми их с собой, — посоветовал Юри, возвращая мат на место. — Сынгиль может захотеть их в обмен. Он больше заинтересован в западных методах охотников, чем в вере людям.

— Он интересная личность, судя по твоему описанию.

— Так и есть, — кивнул в согласии Юри. — О, и привяжи это к ремню колчана.

Подняв бровь, Виктор взял тонкий кусочек бумаги, замечая нарисованный тушью закрытый глаз.

— Что он делает?

— Просто предосторожность. Обычные люди не способны видеть объекты, на которых прикреплён этот талисман, — Юри наклонил свой сансетсукон, чтобы показать кусочек бумаги, плотно привязанный к низу верхнего клинка. — Спасает нас от объяснений причин, почему мы ходим с оружием в такое время суток.

— А я не обычный человек? — хихикнул Виктор, когда аккуратно оборачивал бумагу вокруг ремня колчана.

— Достаточно твоей охоты на сверхъестественных существ и их — на тебя, — пожал плечами Юри. Затем, взмахнув копьём, он нехарактерно усмехнулся, и Виктор вздрогнул от чистейшего восторга, потому что он наконец снова увидел эту сторону Юри. — Готов?

— Всегда, — мурлыкнул Виктор в ответ.

***

Ли Сынгиль, также известный как «контакт», был смотрителем местного музея истории, расположенного на краю города. Это был достаточно небольшой музей с экспонатами, ценность которых была небольшой, поэтому музей никто не охранял, и Сынгиль сделал его базой для операций, связанных с деятельностью ёкаев.

Виктор мгновенно понял, почему у Сынгиля были такие привилегии, когда Юри вёл его через тёмный музей: коллекция состояла из сверхъестественных реликвий и артефактов, предметов, которые обычный человек может находить эксцентричными достаточно, чтобы посмотреть, но не украсть. Он был поражён; для того, кто вертится в сверхъестественной среде, Сынгиль довольно проницательно выбрал вариант с прятками на виду.

Когда они дошли до тяжёлой дубовой двери в конце музея, Юри ритмично постучал по дереву.

— Входите, — ответил негромкий голос изнутри.

Помещение выглядело, как тесный офис, по полу были разбросаны книги, по столу — бумаги. Посередине сидели двое мужчин, сильно увлечённые какой-то игрой с цветными картами. Один был одет в выглаженный костюм, другой выделялся из-за своей тёмной кожи и сияющей бронзовой брони, вся поверхность которой была покрыта замысловатыми узорами. На его голове сбоку небрежно держалась зелёная маска в форме звериной морды, оскаленной в свирепом выражении.

— Вы _всё ещё_ играете в Кои-кои? — цокнул языком Юри.

Мужчина в броне посмотрел наверх, на его красивом лице появилась широкая улыбка.

— Ю~ри! — весело сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги. Виктор тут же узнал голос. — Ты правда привёл Виктора Никифорова? Я думал, ты шутишь!

— Почему я должен шутить об этом? — рассмеялся Юри, уворачиваясь от Пхичита, который пытался по-дружески обнять его. — Пхичит, я же говорил тебе, у твоей брони острые края.

— А, твои исцеляющие способности позаботятся об этом.

— Это не то, для чего они… _Пхичит_!

Виктор почувствовал, как его лицо дёрнулось от раздражения, когда Пхичит успел затащить взвизгнувшего Юри в свои объятья — «ауч, ауч, _ауч_ », — затем Юри шлёпнул Пхичита по челюсти, заставляя его откинуть голову, и они начали игриво драться подобно старой женатой паре. Он знал, что Юри сказал: «они только друзья», но их поведение выходило за рамки обычной дружбы. К тому же, Юри не было так спокойно с ним.

— Твоя ревность очевидна, Виктор Никифоров, — фыркнул другой мужчина. Теперь он стоял со скрещенными на груди руками и изучал Виктора взглядом суженных глаз. — Так международный актёр и модель ещё и охотник на демонов?

Виктор кивнул, отрывая взгляд от истребителей ёкаев.

— Сынгиль, полагаю.

— Верно, — Сынгиль ухмыльнулся. Он качнул головой в сторону Юри. — Гумихо сказал, тебе нужно новое оружие?

— Гумихо? — повторил Виктор, подняв бровь, но Сынгиль обошёл его подобно грифу, осматривающему умирающую добычу.

— Ты лучник, — тихо заметил он; это было утверждение, не вопрос. — Никогда не думал, что западные охотники имеют опыт в таком искусном умении.

Виктор взъерошился, лишь затем вспомнив слова Юри: Сынгиль может относиться к охотникам не так пренебрежительно, как показывает.

— Вот почему я бы хотел иметь при себе немного освещённых стрел, — мило улыбнулся Виктор, держа себя в руках. Кроме того, он не хотел бы обидеть единственного человека, который мог помешать ему присоединиться к миссии Юри.

— Хм, — произнёс Сынгиль, спокойное выражение сменилось задумчивым взглядом. — А что ты мне дашь взамен?

— Это, — Виктор вытащил стрелы из колчана, протянув их Ли, чтобы тот мог исследовать их. — Они покрыты серебром.

— Какая удача, — шепнул Пхичит сбоку. — Ты всегда хотел изучить свойства серебра, да?

Искоса посмотрев на Пхичита, Сынгиль взял стрелы и усиленно попытался сделать вид, что изучает наконечники, лениво крутя их в руках.

Виктор почувствовал, как спины коснулась рука, и он повернулся, увидев там Юри.

— Говорил же, он будет интересным, — шепнул Кацуки, хотя всё внимание Виктора было сосредоточено на приятной тяжести руки Юри поверх его куртки. — Он полагает, что западные способы выше его понимания.

Как по команде Сынгиль подхватил стрелы под руку, кивая.

— Они подойдут, — беспечно пожал плечами он, затем поманив Юри к себе. — Идём со мной, гумихо. Мне надо кое-что тебе сказать.

Вздохнув, Юри потащился за Сынгилем, когда куратор вышел из кабинета.

— Что Общество намеревается сделать в этот раз? — спросил японец перед тем, как за ними закрылась дверь.

— И теперь мы наедине, — сказал с усмешкой Пхичит. Он подошёл к Виктору и протянул руку. — Приятно наконец познакомиться с тобой лично. Я Пхичит.

— Приятно, — ответил Виктор, уверенно пожимая руку.

— Юри сказал, что ты знаешь о его крови ёкая. Это большой шаг для моего бро.

— Да? — Виктор вспомнил неуверенность на лице Юри в ресторане. — Предполагаю, не так много людей принимают эту проблему близко к сердцу.

— «Близко к сердцу» — мягко сказано, — Пхичит смахнул со стола бумаги и сел на освобождённое место, закинув ногу на ногу. (Виктор не думал, что Сынгиль этому обрадуется.) — Так как много он тебе рассказал? — спросил таец, наклонившись вперёд, чтобы опереться подбородком на руки.

— Что кровь ёкая — результат семейного проклятья, и эта сторона показывается только в качестве реакции на угрозу или при необходимости самообороны.

— И?

— Это всё, что он сказал.

Взгляд Пхичита смягчился.

—… Ясно.

Виктор нахмурился, услышав в голосе Пхичита понижение тона.

— Есть ещё что-то, что я должен знать? — спросил он, но Пхичит уже спрыгнул со стола и вытащил свой телефон словно из воздуха.

— Юри говорил, что я зарабатываю на своих _очаровательных_ хомячках? — защебетал таец, тыкая в лицо Виктора телефоном, на котором проигрывалось видео с крохотным хомячками, которые бегали иноходью и были одеты в крошечные костюмы. — Разве они не _самое милое_ , что ты видел?

Конечно, Виктор вежливо похвалил хомячков, улыбаясь, когда Пхичит показал ему другое видео, но он видел попытку уйти от разговора. Пхичит не был в этом искусным.

Так значит, есть ещё что-то помимо крови ёкая. Это просто прекрасно, — думал Виктор, рассеянно кивая каждый раз, когда Пхичит начинал описывать разных хомячков из его маленькой семьи грызунов. Он обожал сюрпризы и никогда не влюбился бы в обычного человека, по крайней мере, не настолько. А теперь, когда они жили вместе — хэштег «семейное счастье», — он воспользуется временем всего мира, чтобы узнать красивого полукровку-ёкая.

Дверь открылась, затем Сынгиль заметил упавшие бумаги и прикрикнул на Пхичита за нарушение его системы регистрации. («Ты называешь это системой регистрации?» — хихикал Пхичит, когда Сынгиль повысил громкость.)

Юри вышел вслед за куратором, притихший и с опущенным взглядом.

Виктор нахмурился, подойдя к Юри. Ему определённо не нравилось выражение лица Юри.

— Что случилось? — мягко спросил он, подхватывая Юри под локоть. — Что тебе сказал Сынгиль?

— Ничего, — ответил Юри, глядя на Виктора с улыбкой, которую тот слишком хорошо знал — очень знакомой механической улыбкой, которой он сам улыбался всему миру. — У меня твои стрелы, — быстро добавил он, держа стрелы, заключенные в толстую ткань. — Всё, что нам надо — место и немного информации о цели, и мы будем готовы.

— Юри, — сказал Никифоров, усиливая хватку на руке мужчины, когда тот повернулся, чтобы уйти. — Ты ведь скажешь мне, если что-то случится, верно?

На лице Юри промелькнула печаль, исчезая так же быстро, как и появилась.

— Конечно, — сказал он, и Виктор понял, что его ангел — ужасный лжец.

***

_— Ваша следующая цель — ёкай-ящерица в северной части леса. Настоящая заноза, питается туристами, которые забредают слишком далеко на его территорию. Его ранг был недавно повышен до А после того, как он убил несколько истребителей А-класса. В соответствии с отчётами он довольно большой, умножьте на два размер крокодила. Помимо этого действуйте, как обычно._

_— Как определяются ранги?_

_Сынгиль в неверии уставился на Виктора._

_— Гумихо не рассказал тебе?_

_— Возможно да, — бодро ответил Виктор на хихиканье Пхичита и мягкую улыбку Юри, — но я не слушал._

_Сынгиль в раздражении ударил себя ладонью в лицо._

_— Ранги даются ёкаям в зависимости от опасности по отношению к другим, D — самый низкий ранг, S — самый высокий. Такая же система и у истребителей, от более сильных ранг опускается к более слабым._

_— Какой уровень у Юри, у Пхичита?_

_— Они никогда не проходили тесты на определение ранга, — пожал плечами Ли._

Виктор смотрел на идущего впереди Юри, чьё синее пальто сверкало в темноте.

— Юри обычно ведёт на заданиях? — спросил он Пхичита, который шёл рядом. Таец как-то материализовал меч, рукоятка которого была инкрустирована камнями, держа его в защитном положении, пока они шли.

— Иногда, — шепнул Пхичит. — Особенно в подобные дни, когда он немного не в настроении. Когда он угрюмый, то становится в битве жестоким.

— Он такой с момента разговора с Сынгилем.

— Я заметил. Любой разговор об Обществе Истребителей портит ему настроение.

— Почему именно о них?

— Тихо, — резко шикнул на них Юри. Он обернулся, и Виктор увидел отблеск этого восхитительного золотого в полумраке. — Я что-то слышал.

— Звучало, как большая голодная ящерица? — спросил Пхичит, усмехаясь.

— Я не знаю, как звучит большая голодная ящерица, но — _восемь часов_!

Клинок меча Пхичита блеснул, когда таец вовремя крутанулся и парировал неожиданный удар сверху. Сбоку от Пхичита мелькнуло размытое очертание какого-то животного, и что-то зарычало, отдаваясь эхом в лесу.

— Способность маскировки, — золотые глаза Юри сузились. — Как можно упустить это в отчётах?

— Немного помощи не помешало бы! — крикнул Пхичит, его бронированная обувь была покрыта грязью, когда его толкала назад невидимая сила.

Вращая своим копьём, Юри взмыл в воздух над Пхичитом. Большая сила освободила Пхичита с криком, и таец быстро ответил, дико размахивая мечом в пустоту.

— Два часа, — рявкнул Юри; Пхичит повернулся направо, взмахивая мечом, отчего вновь полетели искры.

— Я чувствую сегодня особый запах или что? — пожаловался Пхичит.

Виктор сильно щурился, с трудом пытаясь высмотреть мигавший силуэт существа. В лучшем случае оно было прозрачным, в худшем — невидимым, но всё равно оно было худшим врагом для лучника, который решил помочь с миссией. Это его первое задание с Юри, чёрт побери. Натянув тетиву, он быстро выпустил несколько стрел в дрожащий прозрачный силуэт. Выстрелы были награждены рёвом боли, прежде чем неожиданно зашуршали листья, показывая, что ёкай быстрый, когда ползёт по земле.

— Виктор! — крикнул Юри.

Виктор повернулся; японец бежал к нему, размахивая копьём.

— Юри? — напрягся охотник, беря следующую стрелу.

—  _Вниз!_

Не думая, Виктор подчинился. Через секунду после того, как он упал на землю, он почувствовал над головой движение воздуха и свист оружия, услышал яростный рёв существа позади. Затем он посмотрел вверх и увидел, как Юри скользит над ним в изящной дуге, три сегмента его копья — сегмента, — подумал Виктор с пробежавшим по позвоночнику холодком — возвращались обратно серебряными цепями, чтобы принять исходную форму наконечника. Виктор поднялся, глядя, как клинки Юри резали воздух, искря от взаимодействия и двигаясь так быстро, что остальное движение казалось замедленным.  
Русский потянулся за стрелой, когда на его плечо легла ладонь.

— Оставь это Юри, — сказал Пхичит, убрав руку и уперевшись ею в напряжённое бедро. — Юри надо сбросить пар, мы будем мешаться.

Виктор замер, затем медленно кивнул. Тяжело сражаться с врагом, которого нельзя увидеть глазами, к тому же Юри выглядел так, словно сдерживался.

— Как он может видеть это существо?

— Это его способность ёкая. Улучшенные чувства. Скорость, — губы Пхичита изогнулись в гордой усмешке. — Отбрось его супер быструю регенерацию, и он станет обычным сверхсильным бойцом, которых все любят ненавидеть.

В некотором отдалении Юри, полы пальто которого взметались, слегка повернулся с изящностью олимпийского гимнаста, избегая невидимой атаки, которая вспорола глубокие борозды в лесной земле.

— Почему Вы с Юри не проходили тесты на определение ранга убийц?

— Переоценены, — фыркнул Пхичит. — Навыки Юри значительно превышают S-ранг, а я Якша, так что это говорит само за себя.

Виктор склонил голову.

— Якша?

— Ага. Я из рода Якши, это типа тайских защитников, которые благословлены божествами, чтобы защищать хорошее и благочестивое.

— Это настоящая причина, по которой ты здесь? — тихо спросил Виктор. — Чтобы защищать Юри?

Пхичит моргнул.

— Думаю, можно сказать и так, — пробормотал он чуть позже. — Не то, чтобы ему это было нужно.

Они одновременно посмотрели на Юри, который взмыл вверх и воткнул своё копьё в землю.

Крик был громким и пронзительным, и ёкай наконец появился, извиваясь вокруг копья Юри. По крайней мере, в отчётах было верно сказано о его размере: выглядевшее, как ящерица существо было по меньшей мере 30 футов, его массивные когти рыли землю в агонии.

Выдернув копьё, Юри во второй раз воткнул его в голову ёкая. С последним рыком ужасное существо начало раздуваться, подобно шарику, затем оно лопнуло, оставив после себя небольшие вспышки света.

Когда Юри обернулся, окружённый мерцающим белым светом, чтобы улыбнуться Виктору, его щёки пылали от восторга, а золотые глаза блестели, Виктор не мог не влюбиться в своего красивого ангела вновь.

***

—  _Виктор_.

— Но ты был таким красивым, спящий с мокрыми волосами, которые обрамляли твоё ангельское личико, и то, как ты свернулся на простынях…

—…

— … из-за 12 тысяч лайков слишком поздно удалять фото.

— Тогда сними теги.

— Ладно!

—  _Все_ теги.

— Зануда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: Кои-кои - карточная игра в Японии\Корее, в которую играют картами Ханафуды. В Корее они называются Хвату. (Summoners War, кто-нибудь?) Мне нравится идея постоянно играющих в свободное время Пхичита и Сынгиля. Они оба очень конкурентоспособны и просто продолжают играть, пока один не побьёт другого и не расстроится из-за этого.  
> Канал Пхичита на YouTube называется “хомячки”. Он обновляет канал раз в неделю, там больше двух миллионов подписчиков и как минимум пять миллионов просмотров у одного видео. Это вечный канон в моей голове.
> 
> От переводчика: *”Тапочки” были написаны по-русски, поэтому, соответственно, выделены курсивом.  
> *Если Вы не знаете, как выглядят стулья для татами, ссылка на пример: https://img.alicdn.com/bao/uploaded/i1/TB1xV3.FFXXXXaCXXXXXXXXXXXX_!!0-item_pic.jpg  
> *Качалка-балансир - обычные качели, которые наверняка у почти кжадого есть во дворе на детской площадке: http://www.ksil.lt/images/products/large/300.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

Виктор быстро мерил шагами маленькую комнату. Здесь было достаточно места от кровати для среднестатистического взрослого до ванной и входной двери, маленький стол напротив стены и небольшое окно над одной стороной кровати. Даже Виктору, который провёл немало времени в бюджетных отелях перед своим большим прорывом в актёрской\модельной индустрии (и доступом к безлимитному аккаунту Якова), было в ней довольно неуютно.

— По крайней мере, включен завтрак, — резюмировал русский охотник.

— А _ты_ в это время наслаждался домашней едой, приготовленной твоей спящей красавицей, и удобными апартаментами, — Кристоф растягивал слова, развалившись на кровати, тонкая струйка дыма поднималась вверх от конца его сигареты.

— Ты поспособствовал большому потоку фотосессий и выступлений для меня, — Виктор сидел на краю кровати, слушая скрип, который появлялся при каждом движении. — Почему бы тебе не переместиться в более приятную гостиницу?

— Мои девочки важнее, — сказал Кристоф, выдыхая кольцо дыма. — Как насчёт взять меня наконец на охоту на ёкая?

— Хорошо. Я спрошу у Юри, можешь ли ты присоединиться к нам на следующем задании.

— Вот как теперь это работает? — усмехнулся Джакометти. — Купи одного охотника на демона — получи сексуального истребителя ёкаев бесплатно?

— Ты _не_ получишь сексуального истребителя ёкаев, — поправил его Виктор. — Это привилегия его сексуального соседа.

— Да я счастливчик, — фыркнул Кристоф.

Прошла неделя с того момента, как Виктор переехал к Юри, и это было самое счастливое, будоражащее и _разочаровывающее_ время в его жизни. Каждый день он узнавал что-то новое о японце: какой Юри сердитый (и очаровательный) старик первые полчаса после пробуждения, как торчат его волосы во все возможные стороны, пока не расчешется, как он ест в последнюю очередь любимую еду, как он любит холодное шоколадное молоко после ванны, как мило морщится его нос, непринуждённый смех… Серьёзно, Виктор мог бы написать целую книгу о своём ангеле, и он бы даже не касался того, как выглядел этот мужчина в битве, так как это было достойно отдельной книги.

В битве Юри был грозным, самоуверенным, даже откровенно порочным. Виктор не был уверен, было ли это результатом влияния крови ёкая, или так Юри освобождался от стресса, но японский истребитель становился беспощадным в своих убийствах, размахивая своим секционным оружием и нанося удары по цели с холодной, жестокой точностью. А потом он брал командование на себя, подобно опытному сержанту, выкрикивающему приказы на фронте, и как он горел удовольствием после победы, в то время как маленькие вспышки от побеждённых ёкаев обрамляли его лицо. Вне зависимости от причины, разница между Юри в битве и Юри дома только увеличивала возбуждение, которое Виктор чувствовал в его присутствии. Положил бы только Кацуки их чёртовы футоны вместе.

— Кстати, я продолжаю получать сообщения от Юрия о том, что мы нужны дома. От Русского Юрия, — добавил Виктор, когда его собеседник поднял бровь.

— Ну, это будет странно, — Кристоф дотянулся до его телефона, лежавшего на краю кровати, и нажал на экран несколько раз. — Я не получал от него ничего.

— Он перестал отправлять тебе сообщения после того, как ты продолжал отвечать намёками.

Зубы Кристофа блеснули в улыбке, сигарета была зажата между губ.

— Как я могу удержаться, когда он так реагирует?

Виктор рассмеялся.

— Справедливо.

— Так что ты сказал ему?

— Ничего. Я не отвечал.

Кристоф осуждающе хмыкнул.

— Лучше ответить, Вик, — предупредил он. — Ты знаешь, каким может стать Юрий, когда он взбешен.

Виктор пожал плечами.

— Он на другом конце океана. Что он может сделать плохого?

Держа сигарету, Джакометти выдохнул.

— Не говори потом, что я не предупреждал тебя.

***

От: Ангел  
 **[Очень мило будет со стороны твоего напарника прийти. (*^-^) На самом деле, у нас сегодня есть задание, так что он может присоединиться, если готов.]**

Кому: Ангел  
 **[Спасибо, Юри! Помни: у тебя есть моё разрешение отрезать ему яйца, если он будет трогать тебя в плохих местах!]**

От: Ангел  
 **[Эм, окей]**

Кому: Ангел  
 **[О, и ещё!]**

Кому: Ангел  
 **[У Сынгиля есть освящённые пули?]**

Юри таращился на огромный арсенал пушек, разложенных на мате на полу.

— Как ты пронёс это всё через таможенный пункт?

— Секрет фирмы, — подмигнул Кристоф, крутя пистолет на указательном пальце.

Неуверенный, с чем они могут столкнуться, Кристоф решил принести его самых любимых «девочек»: любимые пистолеты, дробовики, автоматические и полуавтоматические винтовки и даже парочку маленьких гранат. Юри и Пхичит хватались друг за друга, восхищённо пища, когда швейцарец выкладывал и выкладывал новое оружие на мат. (Как его ангел может быть ещё более очаровательным?)

— Чёрт возьми, — присвистнул Пхичит, взяв штурмовую винтовку, глядя на неё с восхищением. — Никогда даже брал в руки такое. Можно я её опробую?

— Конечно.

— Попробуй стрелять из этого оружия в моём кабинете, и я сломаю каждую кость в твоём теле, Чуланонт. — Зайдя в кабинет, Сынгиль кинул Кристофу длинный мешок. — Вот твои пули, охотник. Старайся не тратить их зазря, я не стану больше тратить силы на проведение обряда над твоим грубым оружием.

Виктор поднял взгляд от древней книги о магии на столе.

—  _Ты_ освятил их? — недоверчиво спросил он.

— Сынгиль — жрец в одном из местных храмов Инари, — сказал Юри, пряча улыбку за ладонью, когда Сынгиль мрачно хмурился. — Он молится каждое утро.

— Не то, чтобы он так выглядел, — хихикнул Пхичит, размахивая винтовкой, прикидывая так её вес.

— Положи это, пока не снёс кому-нибудь голову, — выхватил Сынгиль оружие и небрежно кинул его на мат с громким металлическим звуком.

— Аккуратнее! — в ужасе воскликнул Кристоф. — Это АК-47 примерно 1949 года!

— И треть моих с трудом заработанных денег, — саркастично заметил Виктор, наслаждаясь звуком ответного смешка Юри.

— Ваша цель, — начал Сынгиль, отвернувшись от ворковавшего с винтовкой Кристофа, — ёкай-птица, который терроризирует местных и убивает любого неудачливого идиота, который заходит на его территорию. Ранг С, в отчётах не много о его способностях… хотя в одном упоминалось что-то о каком-то виде крика.

— Типа баньши? — Любопытно качнул головой Виктор.

— Мы имели с ними дело, — заметил Кристоф, когда аккуратно положил винтовку обратно на мат.

— Вы поймёте, что у ёкаев куда более значительный и тонкий диапазон способностей, чем у ваших отсталых демонов, — фыркнул Сынгиль, его презрение к западным охотникам было видно сильнее всего. — Разве не так, гумихо?

— Я никогда не встречал демона, так что не знаю, — смущённо кашлянул Кацуки, виновато глядя на Виктора. Тот ободряюще улыбнулся в ответ; как было мило со стороны Юри заботиться о чувствах напарника. (Честно, Кристоф мог положить себе на лицо обезьянье дерьмо и не моргнуть глазом.)

— Где мы найдём цель?

— Где-то на территории заброшенной больницы, на западе города.

— Тогда, возможно, нам понадобятся Чистильщики, — заметил Пхичит.

— Уже предупредил их, — сказал Сынгиль, затем кивнул на разложенное на мате оружие. — А теперь заберите своё грубое дерьмо из моего кабинета и идите делать свою работу.

***

— Ещё раз: кто такие Чистильщики?

— Это группа дворников, которые очищают любое разрушение, оставшееся после миссий. Обычные люди не должны спрашивать, почему на дорогах и в зданиях гигантские дыры.

Виктор сиял от восхищения.

— Японцы предусматривают всё!

— Они очень организованы в этом плане, — искоса взглянул на него Пхичит. — Так Кристоф твой напарник, да?

— По охоте, — уточнил Виктор, глядя на Кристофа. Они вчетвером шли по больнице, ища цель, и каким-то образом Юри и Кристоф тянулись друг к другу. Швейцарец был увлечён разговором с Юри, указывая на прикреплённые к поясу пушки, после чего Кацуки кивнул, его глаза светились интересом. В Викторе взыграла ревность — если бы его охотничьи навыки могли также заинтересовать Юри.

— Ну, это всё, — Пхичит пожал плечами.

— Крис и я? — Виктор рассмеялся от абсурдности идеи. — Он — ходячие ЗППП.

— Я это слышал, — сказал идущий вперед Кристоф, веселье сочилось из его голоса. — По крайней мере, у меня не звенят яйца от того, что я сплю со своей самой прекрасной мечтой в одном…

— Ну _спасибо_ , Крис, — быстро отрезал Виктор, когда Юри с любопытством посмотрел на него. Хорошо, что его ангел был прост, как валенок.

Пхичит, который был с другой стороны, понимающе усмехнулся.

— Так… звенят яйца, значит? — сказал он, опуская голос до шёпота.

— Это не…

Вне зависимости от того, что хотел сказать Виктор, этот _крик_ вонзился в его сознание, сильный, пронзительный и такой острый, что он рухнул на колени, сжимая от боли голову.

— Блять, — чертыхнулся Кристоф. —  _Определённо_ ничего похожего на баньши!

— Над нами! — заскрежетал зубами Пхичит и с шокирующим упорством вскинул меч, превозмогая боль.

Последовал ещё один крик, на этот раз извне, и шум в голове начал исчезать. В ушах всё ещё звенело, Виктор поднял взгляд, чтобы увидеть парящего в небе феникса, который широко открыл клюв при очередном крике. Птица была изумительной, её массивное тело было покрыто золотыми и красными перьями, мерцавшими в лунном свете. Длинный хвост грациозно скользил позади, когда птица медленно и размеренно летела.

Меч вновь появился в руке Пхичита, и таец повернулся к Кристофу, который поднимался с земли, качая головой.

— У тебя с Виктором лучшее для этого ёкая оружие, — резко сказал он. — Убейте его до того, как он восстановит свою способность.

— Принято, — сорвав винтовку со спины, Кристоф снял её с предохранителя и начал стрелять в ёкая, освещая его вспышками. — Я не знаток японского фольклора, но разве эта птица не должна быть символом процветания или типа того? — крикнул он, стараясь, чтобы его было слышно за яростными воплями феникса. — Я предчувствую, что мы за это получим по карме!

Виктор не мог сказать, был ли направлен вопрос Джакометти ему, его занимало другое: всё его внимание было поглощено Пхичитом, который побежал следом за Юри вниз по улице.

К тому моменту японский истребитель уже восстановился от внезапной атаки их цели, начав контрнаступление; серебряные клинки сеяли на своём пути смерть. Тем не менее, в этот раз Юри выглядел так, будто всё ещё находился на четвереньках с лежащим рядом копьём. Даже обычно энергичный Пхичит что-то шептал на ухо Юри с безумным выражением лица.

_Что-то не так с Юри._

Сознание заполнилось беспокойством, Виктор был готов побежать к Кацуки, когда в него влетело тяжёлое тело, впечатывая в твёрдый бетон. Над ним взметнулся порыв ветра, ероша серебряные волосы.

— Если ты не против, — протянул Кристоф в его ухо; Виктор мельком взглянул на хвост феникса-ёкая, существо взмыло обратно вверх для очередного удара. — Ты можешь попялиться на своего мальчика _после_ того, как мы завалим злую пташку.

— Извини, я просто… — Виктор посмотрел на Криса, у которого было написано на лице явное неодобрение, и тяжело вздохнул. Пхичит поручил им уничтожение ёкая, и он не поможет Юри, если будет отвлекаться. Скинув с себя Джакометти, Виктор поднялся на ноги и натянул стрелу с неистовой решимостью. — Давай сделаем это, Крис.

— Так-то лучше, — усмехнулся Кристоф, когда взял дробовик вместо винтовки.

Они хорошо работали вместе, используя агрессивную стратегию прямой безостановочной атаки: Виктор стрелял, пока Джакометти перезаряжался, а Крис прикрывал Виктора прицельным огнём. Их обычная стратегия показалась рабочей, когда движения птицы замедлились, в криках стало слышно больше боли. Стало ясно, почему фениксу был присвоен всего лишь С-ранг: его большие размеры и медленная скорость полёта делали его лёгкой целью. Пока всё продолжается в подобном духе, торжествующе думал Виктор, пока у него и Криса не закончатся стрелы, они победят ёкая, и он сможет наконец, _наконец_ обратить полное внимание на своего заболевшего ангела.

К несчастью, Закон Мёрфи работает даже в сверхъестественной реальности.

Взмыв высоко в небо, феникс раскрыл крылья, ощетинив перья.

— Осторожно, — крикнул Юри — слабо, понял с тревогой Виктор, — он сейчас…

Вопль, прозвучавший в его голове, почему-то чувствовался даже хуже последнего.

Рухнув на колени, видя практически только белое вокруг от боли, Виктор подумал, что он слышал ещё один крик. Затем также внезапно, как началась боль, вернулось ощущение реальности, и Пхичит схватил его за руку, поднимая с земли.

— Нам надо убираться отсюда, — сказал он, взгляд был твёрдым, как сталь.

— Что? Но ёкай…

—  _Нам надо убираться отсюда_ , — повторил Пхичит. Что-то в его голосе заставило Никифорова подчиниться. Схватив Криса за воротник джинсовой куртки, Виктор потащил его, тоже оглушённого, следом, и они втроём рванули к больнице, прочь от открытой улицы.

— Почему мы прячемся? — спросил Джакометти, когда они укрылись за входными дверьми больницы. — Мы с Виктором были близки к тому, чтобы убить эту штуку.

— Поверь, ёкай — последнее, о чём стоит беспокоиться, — шепнул Пхичит. На его левой руке появился клочок тонкой бумажки, и он направился к ближайшему окну, чтобы выглянуть.

Некоторое время отчётливый визг ёкая становился всё громче и громче, прерываемый лишь смущающими звуками, напоминающими разрывание плоти ножами. А затем он неожиданно прервался.

После такого большого количества шума тишина была почти оглушительной.

Когда Виктор огляделся, его разум наконец очистился от пронзительного жужжания, и неожиданное понимание заставило его застыть в ужасе.

— Пхичит, — тихо сказал он. — Где Юри?

Как по команде Пхичит пошатнулся, и в полумраке блеснула знакомая золотая вспышка.

***

Это не Юри.

Это не мог быть Юри.

Черты Юри мягкие и добрые, не омраченные жестокостью, губы не изгибаются в опасной ухмылке; Юри достаточно высок, чтоб положить подбородок на плечо Виктора, но не возвышаться над ним с удушающей аурой; руки Юри нежные и изящные, а не жестко скрученные с длинными черными когтями, торчащими вместо ногтей.

И к тому же — это важнее всего — лицо Юри не может быть покрыто кровью, падающей с жутковатым _кап-кап_ , которое отдавалось эхом в заброшенном здании. Существо, выглядевшее, как Юри, казалось, изучало их, шевеля когтями. Тот золотой, прекрасный золотой, который завладел вниманием Виктора с первого взгляда, теперь светился зловещей угрозой, когда Юри с нарочитой томностью скользил по нему глазами. Когда внимательный взгляд остановился на Викторе, охотник не мог решить, ком в его горле был связан со страхом или тяжёлым жарким возбуждением, _особенно,_ когда эти глаза закрылись, и появился маленький розовый язык, чтобы пошло облизать мягкие губы. Юри, демонстрирующего такую чистую сексуальность, он видел только в своих самых тёмных фантазиях, и наличие «звенящих яиц» последний месяц, вместе с ощущением мягкого дыхания Юри так близко, но так, так далеко не помогало совершенно.

Юри шагнул к Виктору, когда Пхичит разрушил тишину, выталкивая их из оцепенения.

— Юри, бро, — нежно начал якша, — ты не хочешь есть русского. Они жёсткие и вонючие, а ты ненавидишь вонючее мясо.

Золотые глаза посмотрели на Пхичита и сузились в тонкие щёлки.

За время, которое потребовалось Виктору, чтобы ощутить себя оскорблённым, Юри наклонился вперёд, с молниеносной скоростью прыгая на Пхичита. Чертыхнувшись, тот швырнул листы бумаги в Юри, но Кацуки с лёгкостью уклонился от них, ударив затем по закрытой бронёй груди Пхичита, отправив этим их обоих в окно.

За этим последовала тишина, и Кристоф повернулся к Виктору.

— Что за чертовщина произошла?

— Не знаю, — ответил Никифоров, сжимая свой лук так крепко, что костяшки пальцев побелели, — но нам не стоит тут оставаться.

Когда они выбежали из здания, следуя за звуками боя — как у них получается преодолевать такие большие расстояния за такое малое время? — Виктор вспомнил приятную радость Юри, когда тот услышал про оценку своих золотых глаз, неловкую попытку Пхичита уйти от разговора о крови ёкая в Юри, и отчаянные усилия тайца успокоить Юри во время боя.

_«Он показывается, только когда моё тело находится на пределе, например, когда я в опасности, мне больно…»_

Скрытая за этими словами правда врезалась в сознание Виктора, и он проклял себя за невнимательность ко всем этим знакам. Конечно же, для Юри с его сверхчувствительностью психические атаки феникса-ёкая доставляли ему куда больше боли, чем всем остальным — боли, которая могла вытолкнуть наружу зверя внутри.

— Боже, — выдохнул Кристоф, когда они пробежали мимо тела, что должно было принадлежать фениксу, которое было разорвано и размазано по улице, будто в каком-то убийстве на дороге из ужасов. — Это случается, когда их уничтожают?

— Нет, — сказал Виктор, ускоряясь. — Это случается, когда другой ёкай добирается до них первым.

Крис внимательно посмотрел на него.

Впереди Пхичит парировал яростные атаки Юри, отвечая полукровке ударом на удар. Каждый раз, когда когти встречали броню, появлялся пронзительный звук, ужасный, как когда скребут ногтями по стеклу. И как только между ними образовывалось небольшое расстояние, Пхичит швырял в Юри очередной кусочек тонкой бумаги, только чтобы тот был разорван когтями или пролетел мимо.

Наблюдая за битвой, обученный разум Виктора быстро сформировал две простые связи:  
1) чем бы ни была эта бумага, ёкаю-Юри это не нравится.  
2) Если ёкаю-Юри это не нравится, это может быть ключом к возвращению его ангела.

— Нам надо отвлечь Юри от Пхичита, чтобы он мог повесить бумагу, — повернулся Никифоров к Джакометти.

— Эту хрупкую штуку? — нахмурился Кристоф. — Ты уверен?

— Нет, но это всё, что у нас есть.

Кивок Кристофа и отсутствие вопросов было знаком их огромного доверия друг к другу, и он вытащил пистолет из кобуры, самоуверенно прокручивая его. Виктор был действительно благодарен, и он доверял Кристофу, но также он чувствовал, что должен сделать одну вещь идеально. Сжав ствол оружия, русский охотник отвёл его в сторону, чтобы обратить внимание напарника.

—  _Не навреди_ Юри, — строго приказал Виктор.

— Ладно, но не обещаю, — закатил глаза Кристоф, поворачиваясь затем и стреляя над сражающимися. — Эй, красавчик! — Красивые золотые глаза обратили на них внимание, жутко мигая, и Виктор вздрогнул от смеси страха и возбуждения, хлынувшей на него. — Как насчёт обратить внимание на _меня_?

Возникла пауза, во время которой Юри поднял голову, словно обдумывая это предложение.

— Э, ребят, — сказал Пхичит, моргая. — Думаю, вы сильно недооцениваете…

Стало тревожно очевидно, что именно они недооценили, когда Юри мгновенно оказался вплотную к Кристофу, занеся когти над ним. (Виктор понял, что они также могли недооценить _Пхичита_ ; его стремление быть на миссиях в качестве прикрытия стало гармонировать с его настоящими способностями.)

В панике рука Кристофа дёрнулась вперёд, палец нажал на курок…

—  _Нет_! — воскликнул Виктор, спуская стрелу с тетивы. Юри отпрыгнул с рычанием, когда стрела попала в цель, выбив пистолет из руки Джакометти.

У Кристофа едва ли был шанс крикнуть на Виктора перед тем, как Юри мгновенно вернулся к своей теперь беззащитной жертве, прижав швейцарца к земле с таким рвением, что Виктор не мог не отреагировать.

—  _Пхичит_! — зарычал Кристоф как раз в тот момент, когда губы Юри изогнулись, демонстрируя острые клыки.

— Уже!

Своевременно появившись, Пхичит приклеил бумагу на лоб Юри и сложил ладони вместе, произнося незнакомую молитву.

Виктор поморщился, когда Юри по-звериному взвыл, вокруг него появилась пульсирующая тёмная аура. Это так напоминало изгнание демона, что Виктор был вынужден отвести взгляд, отказываясь думать о своём ангеле, как о существе, которое должно быть изгнано с этой земли. (Он должен быть увековечен, в любом случае.) Когда исчезли последние тени ёкая, глаза Юри наконец стали мягкими карими, и он сполз с Кристофа бессознательной массой.

— Юри! — в унисон крикнули Пхичит и Виктор, потянув японца от Джакометти, чтобы убедиться, что он не пострадал.

— Ага, я в порядке, не волнуйтесь, — проворчал сзади Кристоф.

— Он в порядке? — беспокойно спросил Виктор, убирая спутанные волосы с лица Юри и бледнея от ощущения крови на пальцах. Не его, был вынужден напомнить себе Никифоров. Не его.

— Будет, — кивнул Пхичит, поглаживая щёку Юри с явным облегчением. — Всё, что ему нужно — покой, и он вернётся к нормальному состоянию.

— Нормальному?

Из теней вышел японец, его губы были изогнуты в насмешливой улыбочке. Он был одет в традиционное кимоно, волосы были забраны в низкий конский хвост. Его руки были спрятаны в длинных рукавах, когда он засеменил к ним на деревянных сабо.

— Я бы не назвал это существо _нормальным_ , — продолжил он, английский был сильно искажён из-за сильного японского акцента.

— Снова следишь за нами, Муразе? — усмехнулся Пхичит, и Виктор с удивлением уставился на него: он не слышал прежде подобного тона от тайца. — Уверен, ночью у тебя есть более важные дела.

— О, но моя работа — отслеживать передвижения ёкаев, — ответил Муразе, глядя на Юри.

Инстинктивно Виктор приобнял Юри одной рукой в защищающем жесте, наклонившись и заметив, как напрягся рядом с ним Пхичит. Уже стоявший на ногах Кристоф встал между ними и Муразе, доставая сигарету и зажигалку из своей куртки.

— Другими словами, ты сталкеришь за такими миленькими мальчиками, как Юри, — растягивал слова Джакометти, когда как обычно поджигал сигарету.

— Говори, что хочешь, западный охотник, — насмешка Муразе стала более заметной, — скоро ты поймёшь. Смерть идёт за всеми ёкаями, неважно, есть у них кровь человека или нет.

— Юри — человек с кровью ёкая, — огрызнулся Никифоров, дрожа от раздражения.

— Пока что, охотник. Пока что, — Муразе повернулся и зашагал прочь, сабо громко стучали по улице.

***

После того, как они помыли, переодели и уложили Юри на его футон, Пхичит попросил их сесть, чтобы всё объяснить.

Хотя кровь ёкая служит для повышения боевых навыков и способностей, когда её освобождают в определённых размерах, то, что они видели ночью, — полная трансформация внутреннего зверя Юри, которого ничто не сдерживает. Причиной для этого послужила, как и предполагал Виктор, боль от психических атак феникса-ёкая. В этом состоянии над Юри берет контроль сущность ёкая — беспощадное и очень умное существо, которое любит убивать.

— Не все лисы-ёкаи такие кровожадные, — уточнил Пхичит. — Но это не было бы проклятьем, если бы всё, что оно давало, было глупым преображением с когтями и клыками, да?

— Как долго это продолжается? — спросил Кристоф, поднося зажигалку к краю сигареты.

— Не кури здесь, — рассеянно попросил Виктор, и Крис надулся.

— Не знаю, когда он впервые обратился, но он как-то отметил, что тренировался с каким-то истребителем по имени Хизаши Мороока, чтобы научиться подавлять ёкая, когда ему было восемь. — Пхичит нахмурился, скрестив руки на груди. — Тем не менее, ёкай стал сильнее. Раньше я был способен физически выбивать зверя, но, из-за растущих скорости и сил, это стало почти невозможно. Просто вешать на него талисманы становится обычным делом.

— Так бумажные штуки…

— Талисманы, — повторил Пхичит, усмехнувшись в удивлении.

— Талисманы, — исправился Кристоф, пожав плечами. — Что они делают?

— Они запечатывают ёкая, обычно в различных сосудах. В случае с Юри сосудом является его тело, так что они отправляют ёкая обратно внутрь него.

— Разумно. - Устроив голову на своей руке, Кристоф растянулся на татами, от чего белая футболка задралась, показывая подтянутый живот. — Ты ещё сказал, что ёкай стал сильнее?

— Намного.

— Вот почему тот сталкер сказал то, что он сказал?

Пхичит со злостью фыркнул, лицо вновь нахмурилось.

— Хидеаки Муразе является главой Общества Истребителей в Саге и самым большим козлом, которого вы когда-либо встречали.

— Могу поверить, — проворчал Виктор.

— Но он прав, — признал Пхичит, вздохнув при взгляде на Юри. — Чем чаще Юри обращается в форму ёкая, тем больше вероятность, что ёкай в итоге возьмёт верх. Пока, ну…

— Мы не позволим этому случиться, — сказал Виктор, выпрямившись. —  _Я_ не дам этому случиться.

Пхичит мельком улыбнулся ему с такой печалью, что Виктор почувствовал ком в горле.

— Хорошо, что хоть кто-то из нас ещё полон надежды, — прошептал якша.

— На этой прелестной ноте, — громко прочистил горло в возникшей тишине Кристоф. — Думаю, я пойду покурю и затем завалюсь спать.

— Я пойду с тобой, — предложил Пхичит. Его взгляд был мягким, когда он посмотрел на Виктора, вставая на ноги, лязгая бронёй. — Позаботься о Юри за меня, хорошо? И напиши, когда он проснётся.

— Конечно, — пообещал Виктор, подвигая свой футон ближе к Юри, чтобы следить за ним, пока он не проснётся. Виктору было интересно, что подумали бы его родители, если бы узнали, что их единственный сын и наследник достояния охотников семьи Никифоровых влюбился в мужчину, который медленно, но верно превращался в ёкая. Ему было интересно, что сказали бы фанаты, если бы знали, что его сердце было отдано тому, кто _действительно_ мог вырвать сердце своими чёрными когтями, во время того, как эти яркие золотые глаза смотрели на него с яростью. Эти мысли заставляли течь по его венам комбинацию страха и _эйфории_.

А потом ему стало интересно, что бы произошло, если бы Юри принял похотливость внутреннего ёкая.

Но это может подождать. Для начала надо найти способ остановить трансформации. Виктор поцеловал Юри в лоб. Для начала он должен убедиться, что с его ангелом всё в порядке.

***

Буквально в одно мгновение спящий, укрытый одеялами Юри сел прямо, уставившись в пустоту.

Уставший и лишённый сна Виктор был готов выпрыгнуть из кожи, когда вернулся из кухни, разлив кофе на матрас. Он потратил несколько секунд на то, чтобы прийти в себя, а затем аккуратно поставил кружку на пол и упал на колени перед Юри с широкой улыбкой.

— Ты наконец проснулся, мой спящий кра… — при взгляде на душераздирающе подавленного Юри он остановился и перестал улыбаться.

— Я… я кому-нибудь причинил боль? — мягко спросил Юри, и Виктор почувствовал, как грудь сжало от боли.

— Нет, — Виктор сел поближе, чтобы взять руки Кацуки в свои. — Мы все в порядке.

— Как ты можешь после того, что видел… — выдохнул Юри дрожащим голосом, прикрывая глаза, будто пытаясь стереть воспоминания. — Не могу поверить, что это случилось перед тобой, перед _Виктором Никифоровым_ …

— Юри, я в порядке, — твёрдо сказал Виктор. — Я бы остался, если бы это было не так?

— Ты просто слишком добр.

— Я здесь, потому что хочу быть здесь. С тобой.

Карие глаза открылись, широкие и наполненные слезами.

— Почему ты так говоришь, когда знаешь, какой я монстр?

— Юри… — это не выглядело красиво. Будучи актером, Виктор сыграл так много ролей, требующих красиво изображать слёзы, текущие по щекам. Даже тогда, когда лицо Юри было искажено от эмоций, а лоб морщился в самом неприглядном виде, сердце Виктора пухло от любви к нему. Поднеся руки Юри к своим губам, он нежно поцеловал каждую из них.

— Ты не монстр.

Покачав головой, Юри опустил взгляд, чёлка упала на глаза.

— Ты не знаешь, что я сделал. Я вредил людям, невинным людям.

— Ты не контролировал себя.

— Разве это не хуже? Я не контролировал себя и могу однажды полностью потерять себя. Общество Истребителей подавляет полу-ёкаев десятилетиями; глаза ветви Сага однажды сказал…

— Муразе — кусок дерьма, — невозмутимо сказал Виктор.

Юри посмотрел на него, резко вздыхая.

— Ты встречал Муразе?

— Мельком.

— Так он знает о твоей связи со мной, — взгляд Юри вновь опустился к покрывалу, он вновь начал плакать. — Это кошмар. Я думал, что, по крайней мере, ничего этого не случится, пока ты здесь, но оно случилось, и теперь ты вовлечён в те события, в которые не должен…

— Юри, — произнес Виктор, мягко сжимая ладони Кацуки. — Юри, посмотри на меня. — Когда карие глаза медленно, нерешительно поднялись, чтобы встретиться с его, Виктор подвинулся ближе, понижая тон голоса. — Когда я впервые встретил тебя, я подумал: «что за красота. Что за восхитительное, _очаровательное_ произведение искусства.» Если бы Елена из Трои могла запустить тысячу кораблей, вы бы принесли мир во всём мире; мужчины падали бы на колени, поражённые, плачущие от вашей неземной красоты.

Юри моргнул, толстые капли слёз текли по его щекам.

— Ч-что ты…

— Позволь мне закончить, — мурлыкнул Виктор, коснувшись пальцем губ Юри. — Во время завтрака я понял: ты не просто какой-то боец с прелестным личиком. Ты был милым, добрым и великодушным… И ты так заботился. _Слишком_ сильно. Поэтому, Юри, — он вновь сжал ладони Кацуки, — мне неважно, что Муразе или кто-либо ещё может сказать о тебе. И я не беспокоюсь о будущем. Неважно, что случится, ты всегда будешь, для меня, самым красивым ангелом, который ходит по этой земле.

Несколько мгновений Юри всхлипывал, его нижняя губа дрожала, и Виктор был напряжён. Если романтический монолог не сработает, у него будет действительно только один вариант, оставшийся в рукаве, для ситуации «успокоить плачущего партнёра» — и это было единственным, что Никифоров хранил до _идеального_ момента.

И это определённо был не он.

Тогда, к огромному облегчению Виктора, Юри коротко усмехнулся.

— Ты украл последнее предложение из своего фильма «Мой бывший-изменник».

— Ты хорошо ориентируешься в моих фильмах, как погляжу, — легко поддразнил его Никифоров, радуясь ответному смущению Юри. — Я имел в виду то, что сказал, — прошептал он, обхватывая щёки Юри ладонями, нежно большими пальцами стирая последние, как он надеялся, слёзы своего ангела. — Ты всегда будешь восхитительным для меня, внутри и снаружи.

Юри вздрогнул, нервно сглатывая.

— Даже если… Даже если я действительно способен причинить тебе вред?

— Даже если ты действительно способен причинить мне вред, — охотник поцеловал Юри в лоб и повернулся, чтобы взять чашку с кофе. — Идём спать. Я бы предпочёл вздремнуть немного.

Когда Виктор отнёс на кухню пустую чашку и убрал её в раковину, он предположил, что молчание Юри означало, что он зарылся в одеяла, чтобы получше отдохнуть. Последнее, что Виктор ожидал увидеть, — Юри, робко позвавшего его по имени и уничтожившего все его ожидания одним вопросом:

— Мы можем сдвинуть футоны? Только на эту ночь?

Не теряя ни секунды, Никифоров подвинул свой футон так быстро, что тот лёг нахлёстом на футон Юри, заставляя Кацуки вздрогнуть, но обожекакмило рассмеяться.

Они спали вместе, наконец, Виктор уткнулся носом в копну чёрных волос, и Юри обнимал его, крепко прижимаясь, будто он думал, что Виктор исчезнет, пока он будет спать. Это не убирало разочарование Виктора по любому поводу, но это было огромным шагом в их отношениях, и Виктор не собирался жаловаться.

Особенно когда «только на эту ночь» превратилось в «каждую ночь».

***

Жизнь быстро вернулась в нормальное течение — такое, какое может быть для двух охотников на сверхъестественное — но Виктор был удивлён своей радости от этого. Впервые он с нетерпением ожидал пробуждения по будильнику, просто чтобы взглянуть на ворчливое лицо Юри и его растрёпанные ото сна волосы. И он не мог дождаться возвращения домой после съёмки, чтобы ощутить тёплое присутствие Юри и, если неустойчивый график Кацуки это позволял, запах горячей еды, ожидавшей его на кухне. Это было таким рутинным и обычным, и всё же Виктор наслаждался каждой минутой. Возможно, нормальная жизнь не такая плохая, как он думал.

Или, возможно, это было больше связано с тем, что японский полукровка-ёкай всё ещё мог удивлять.

Возьмём настоящее, например.

Виктор не мог сказать, когда это началось. Он сфотографировал Юри на свой телефон — тот был одет в фартук с оборочками, его красавец был в _фартуке с оборочками_ ; спасибо Богу и маме Кацуки — затем Юри пришёл к нему с лопаточкой, выкрикивая просьбы удалить улику. Сначала они бегали вокруг обеденного стола, затем была неловкая потасовка над столом, и потом он понял, что они на твёрдом полу, прижимавшееся к нему тело Юри, тянувшимся за телефоном над его головой, было горячим и упругим.

Все эти приятные движения оказались чудесным сюрпризом, который посылал в низ живота дрожь.

— Есть! — воскликнул Юри, триумфально выхватывая телефон. — Одним поводом меньше для Юко… эм… — голос Юри затих, когда до него дошло, в какой позиции они находятся, несколько секунд спустя его лицо сильно покраснело.

Виктор изумлялся, как японец продолжал превращаться в смущающуюся массу после любого их контакта. Это было ещё более примечательно, учитывая, что они несколько ночей подряд спали в обнимку.

— Мне так жаль! — воскликнул Юри, готовый слезть, но Виктор схватил его за бёдра и вернул обратно. — В-Виктор.?

— Хмммм? — сказал Виктор, медленно скользя ладонями по спине Юри, наслаждаясь изгибом под старой футболкой. Не то, чтобы он не касался тела Юри до этого; наоборот, теперь, когда их футоны были рядом, он проводил каждую ночь, ощущая твердые мускулы Юри под своими ладонями, тёплое дыхание Юри на своей шее, колено Юри, которое невинно скользило между его бёдер…

Ладно, если Виктору надо было быть честным, сдвигание футонов вместе могло быть самым мучительным решением, которое он когда-либо принимал.

— Р… эм. — заикался Юри; телефон Виктора упал на пол позади них, забытый. — Рис с омлетом… эм….

— Мне нравятся хорошо приготовленные яйца, — шепнул он.

— Они будут хорошо _прожаренными_.

Низко усмехнувшись, Виктор опустил взгляд на губы Юри. Прошли _недели_. Виктор знал, что обожал Юри, но он всё ещё не мог сказать, знал ли _Юри_ об этом. Он даже не мог сказать, что чувствует к нему японец. Если отставить в сторону суетливое смущение, Юри был довольно непроницаемым, и это было особенно тяжело, потому что он был таким милым со всеми. Были моменты, когда Виктор думал, что Кацуки влюблён в Юко: он говорил об их детстве с такой любовью.

С другой стороны, были подобные моменты: когда он близко прижимал Юри к себе, и тот _не сопротивлялся_. Не говоря уже о том, что такие маленькие домашние сцены погони подходили для романтических комедий. Да, возможно, тогда был идеальный момент.

Виктор подавился стоном, когда Юри оказался на нём сверху. (Если бы он не знал Юри лучше, он бы подумал, что Кацуки специально дразнит его.)

— Хотя, эм… — длинные ресницы дрожали напротив синей оправы, глаза были полуприкрыты. — Мне нравятся хорошо прожаренные, если тебе нравятся.

_О._

Определённо идеальный момент.

— Мне нравятся хорошо прожаренные, — мурлыкнул Виктор, подаваясь вперёд, сердце пело, когда глаза Юри начали закрываться…

Громко и резко зазвонил дверной колокольчик.

Юри повернулся, но Виктор обхватил ладонями миниатюрное лицо, посмотрев на него.

— Это, наверно, просто опять сотрудник телевизионной компании, — легко улыбнулся ему Виктор, радуясь, что Юри ответил ему смущённой улыбкой. Никифоров наклонился к нему снова и…

—  _Открой дверь, засранец!_  — заорал знакомый голос, перекрывая прерывистый быстрый звон, сигнализирующий о насилии над бедным звонком. —  _Я знаю, что ты там!_

О чёрт. Только один человек мог разговаривать так грубо.

— Я не думаю, что сотрудник телевизионной компании говорит по-русски, — сказал Юри с усмешкой.

— Ю-у-у-ури, — заскулил Виктор, когда тёплое тело соскользнуло с него, оставляя вместо себя холод. — Если мы будем игнорировать его достаточно долго, он, наверно, уйдёт.

— Ты очевидно его знаешь, будет грубо игнорировать его, — мягко рассмеялся Юри, останавливаясь у плиты, чтобы выключить её, и затем поворачивая за угол, чтобы открыть дверь.

Положив голову на пол, Виктор с громким вздохом ударил себя ладонью по лбу. Когда начались ожидаемые крики — «Где, блять, Виктор? Этот трус отправил тебя открыть дверь, да?» — он нехотя поднялся на ноги и потащился ко входу, когда знакомый миниатюрный человек показался на горизонте, капюшон знакомой толстовки с принтом тигра был откинут, чтобы была видна сильная ярость, написанная на неожиданно красивом лице.

—  _Ты!_  — заорал миниатюрный подросток на их родном языке, указывая пальцем на Виктора. —  _Почему ты не отвечал на мои сообщения? И почему ты, блять, стоишь с этой хамской усмешкой? И… Ты носишь розовые тапочки?!_

Расширив глаза, Юри смотрел на них в изумлении, не зная, как реагировать.

Очевидно, Юрий Плисецкий был более живучим, чем предполагал Виктор. (И он так ненавидел, когда Кристоф оказывался прав.)

—  _Как ты меня нашёл?_  — с любопытством спросил он.

—  _Твои посты в инстаграме, придурок. Ты оставил GPS-локацию включенной._

—  _Чёрт_ , — пробормотал Виктор.

— Виктор? — спросил Юри, наклонив голову. — Всё в порядке?

— Да, — громко сказал Никифоров, повернувшись к Кацуки. — Юри, познакомься с Юрием.

— Что, — сказал Юри, выглядя ещё более сбитым с толка.

— Блять нет, — огрызнулся Юрий, быстро переходя на английский. — Тут может быть только _один_ Юрий, и это…

— Мой ангел прямо здесь, — оборвал его Виктор, светясь, когда он обнял рукой Юри и прижал его к себе. — Добро пожаловать в Японию, Юрио!

—  _Я убью тебя_ , — Юрий — отныне Юрио — прорычал на русском, делая шаг вперёд.

— Юра, — кто-то прорычал позади Юрио затем, низко и глубоко. — Отойди.

Пара красных глаз опасно сверкнула, когда Виктор заметил дуло пистолета, направленное в точку между глаз Юри.

— Отабек, стой…

Раздался громкий звук выстрела, разнесясь эхом по всему помещению.


	4. Chapter 4

— Какого хуя, — сказал Юрио.

Юри согнулся, его способности ёкая определённо только что спасли его от взрыва головы, но никто в холле не пропустил яркую вспышку чистого золота. В том числе Отабек, который уже поднимал дымящийся пистолет для второго выстрела.

Нечеловеческая скорость Отабека, судя по всему, удивила Юри, и эта короткая заминка — всё, что было нужно.

При виде крови — пуля прошла через плечо Юри, через плечо его ангела — Виктор вышел из первоначального шока и рванул вперёд, обнимая Юри.

— Юра, — прошипел он, крепче сжимая объятья и чувствуя что-то тёплое и влажное, просачивающееся через футболку. — Скажи Отабеку опустить оружие.

Отабек всё ещё держал чёртов пистолет направленным на них.

— Это не человек.

Гнев Виктора только усилился.

— Клянусь богом, Юра, придержи своего цепного пса, прежде чем я…

— Виктор, — оборвал его Юри, голос которого из-за ткани звучал глухо. — Виктор, я в порядке.

— Ты не в порядке, — отозвался Виктор, поворачиваясь к нему, слишком напуганный, чтобы посмотреть на рану, но зная, что должен коснуться её, очистить, и…

— Какого _хуя_ , — снова сказал Юрио.

В белой футболке Юри была маленькая дырочка, обугленная и окровавленная по краям, но кожа за ней была чистой. Виктор посмотрел на тёмное пятно на собственной рубашке, чувствуя подступающий к горлу ком. У Юри шла кровь на его футболку — _кровь на его футболку_  — а потом он просто… _исцелился_.

В мгновение ока.

— Способности к регенерации, — сказал Юри с застенчивой улыбкой, и Виктора переполнило внезапное желание безрассудно расцеловать его в порыве чистого облегчения.

—  _Сказал ведь, что он не человек_ , — произнёс на русском Отабек, вновь поднимая пистолет, но Юрио отвёл его руку.

—  _Достаточно, Бека._

Бледное лицо Отабека незаметно исказилось.

\-- _Но…_

—  _Чем бы он ни был, ему не навредишь,_  — хмурился Юрио. —  _Просто посмотри на этот девчачий фартук._

— Так, эм, — сказал Юри, осторожно выглядывая из-за плеча Виктора, золотой цвет глаз за стёклами очков постепенно становился тёплым карим. — Вы останетесь на ужин?

***

Вместо омлета с рисом, который превратился в уголёк, Юри решил использовать известный рецепт матери и приготовить прекрасное блюдо, которое он назвал «кацудон». Виктор не думал, что повредившие ангела и прервавшие их незваные гости достойны такой роскоши, но Юри был непреклонен, утверждая, что это гостеприимно — кормить гостей правильной едой, даже если они стреляли тебе в плечо.

Да и потом, происходящее стоило того, хотя бы, чтобы увидеть блестящие глаза Юри, когда Юрио опустил пустую миску, замолчав на несколько секунд.

— Вы должны однажды попробовать приготовленный моей мамой, — улыбнулся Юри, положив в тарелку Юрио ещё. — Её намного вкуснее.

— А этот нет? — Юрио зачерпнул кацудон огромной ложкой, подобно маленькому варвару.

Губы Виктора изогнулись в удивлении.

— Боже, это был настоящий комплимент, Юрио?

— Заткнись, — рассыпал в ярости рис на столе Плисецкий, его щёки покраснели. — Тебя никто не спрашивал, засранец.

— Вы, эм… Вы уверены, что больше ничего не хотите? — робко спросил Юри у Отабека, который пожал плечами и, стянув с пальцев кожаные перчатки, положил их на стол.

— Отабек, как вампир, может есть только сырое мясо, — подсказал Виктор, когда губы Юри сложились в «о» от осознания. — Его ковен служит семье Юрио телохранителями на протяжении многих поколений, и Отабек был присвоен Юрио, когда тому исполнилось четырнадцать, два года назад.

— Что я хотел бы знать, — Юрио прервался, чтобы проглотить еду, — это, кто, блять, ты такой, — он направил на Юри палочки, усмехаясь. — Дерьмо с исцелением — это одно, но то золото. То золото было ненормальным, даже для демона.

— Его аура отличается, — тихо добавил Отабек, сощурив красные глаза. — Я никогда не чувствовал силу такого вида.

Виктор посмотрел на Отабека с изумлением.

— Ты можешь чувствовать ауру?

Вампир молча поднял бровь. Виктор работал с ним достаточно долго, чтобы понимать его молчаливые жесты. Этот значил « _а почему ещё я попытался убить его?_ ».

— Я не думал, что демоны могут чувствовать ёкаев, вот и всё.

— Чувствовать _кого_? — Спросил Юрио, глядя на Виктора, будто у того выросла вторая голова.

— У нас будет долгая ночь, — сказал драматично Виктор, когда Юри позволил себе мягко рассмеяться.

***

Они вместе объяснили феномен ёкаев, включая отношение Юри к полукровкам. Виктор заметил, что Юри избегал трагических деталей проклятья его семьи, что было, возможно, к лучшему, учитывая защитные инстинкты Отабека. И, к его удивлению, после всех заданий, он понял, что всё ещё остались пробелы в его познаниях о ёкаях в их маленьком совместном обсуждении.

— Так что давайте я подведу итог, — сказал Юрий, скрещивая руки. — Большая часть ёкаев, в общем, безвредна, пока их не разозлят или не наполнят негативные человеческие эмоции?

Юри кивнул.

— Помнишь феникса? — он повернулся к Виктору. — Крис был прав насчёт того, что ёкаи символизируют процветание, феникс просто выбрал ужасное место для отдыха возле больницы. Слишком много смертей и потерь, которые отравили его чистую душу.

Брови Виктора поползли вверх. Это была одна из тех вещей, которые его не удивляли.

— «Крис»? Ты назвал его «Крис»?

— Эм, да? — ответил Юри, моргая, когда Юрио ударил кулаком по столу.

— Даже этот извращенец здесь? — светловолосый охотник обнажил зубы в оскале. — Вам, ублюдкам, лучше объяснить, почему вы здесь прячетесь, пока дома вампиры заражают людей.

— Виктор снимается в фильме, — попытался объяснить Юри, как раз когда Виктор крякнул. — Потому что это веселее в Японии!

Должно быть, здесь сыграла роль сверхчувствительность, потому что демон и наполовину ёкай внезапно поднялись со своих мест и отошли от обеденного стола, секундой спустя Юрио _перевернул стол_ и прыгнул на другого охотника.

— Вампиры правда пьют человеческую кровь? — услышал Виктор, заданный Юри вопрос, пока Юрио тряс его, держа за воротник, и бессвязно орал что-то в лицо.

— Нам нужна кровь, да, но не человеческая. Человеческая кровь для вампиров подобна героину для людей.

— О. Вот почему заражение — это так плохо?

— Да, потому обычно, когда они собраны, то…

—  _СМОТРИ НА МЕНЯ, КОГДА Я РАЗГОВАРИВАЮ С ТОБОЙ_ , — заорал Юрио подобно ёкаю-фениксу.

— Окей, тебе нужна моя помощь с вампирами, я понял, — рассмеялся Виктор, оторвав пальцы Плисецкого от футболки до того, как тот вынесет ему мозг. — Но я уверен, что есть другие свободные охотники.

— Дело не в этом, — огрызнулся Юрио. — Ты _обещал_ помочь.

— Да? — спросил Виктор, перехватив маленькую ладонь, которая тянулась к его горлу. (Если у Юрио хватило целеустремлённости, чтобы пересечь океан ради обычного «обещания», у него могли найтись силы, чтобы задушить Виктора голыми руками.) — Погоди! У меня есть идея!

Юрио отступил со скептическим взглядом.

— Ты всё-таки сдержишь слово и вернёшься со мной?

— Ну… — глаза Виктора обвели гостиную, в которой Юри и Отабек сидели в напольных креслах, вовлечённые в тихое обсуждение западных демонов и различных методов экзорцизма. Юри выглядел определённо мило, откинувшись на татами и вытянув перед собой ноги, карие глаза светились интересом за фальшивыми линзами. Они не ходили на задания с тех пор, как Юри трансформировался, и, хотя Виктор понимал, что Кацуки надо время, чтобы восстановиться после травмы обращения, но ему также хотелось вновь увидеть Юри в битве.

Оценивая вид расслабленного Юри, который даже в присутствии вампира во всеоружии не был напряжён, Виктор понимал: время вернуть Юри дух битвы.

— Я вернусь с тобой, если ты побьёшь Юри в честном бою, — весело объявил Никифоров.

— Про- _стите_? — произнёс Юрио, когда Юри повернулся к Виктору с растерянным взглядом. — Это здешний воздух, да? Ты сошёл с блядского ума из-за этого сраного воздуха. Почему я должен биться с твоим мальчиком-кацудоном из-за твоего возвращения, потому что ты _пообещал_?

— Я согласен, — ответил Юри. ( _О_ , подумал Виктор с восторгом, он не отрицает свою причастность в этом предложении.) — К тому же, это не будет очень честно, учитывая, что я наполовину ёкай.

Юрио повернулся.

— Ты думаешь, я не смогу тебя побить из-за твоей наполовину демонической сущности?

— Ёкая, — автоматически поправил Кацуки. — Я просто думаю…

Подойдя ближе, Юрио угрожающе вторгся в личное пространство Юри.

— Клянусь, я могу выбить всё дерьмо из тебя собственными руками, связанными за спиной.

К облегчению Виктора, Юри не извинился и не сделал дальнейшую попытку объяснить свою поправку. Вместо этого японец удивлённо улыбнулся.

— Прошу прощения, но такая глупая самоуверенность убила многих охотников.

— Вот _оно_ _что_ , — рявкнул Юрио, становясь почти бордовым от ярости. — Ты, я, снаружи, _сейчас_.

— О, я не могу сегодня ночью, — Юри почесал свою шею сзади. — У меня завтра рано встреча.

Отабек тихо фыркнул.

— Точно, — сказал Виктор, вставая между двумя Юриями, прежде чем Юрио смог кинуться на Юри. — Почему бы нам не запланировать битву между Юри и Юрио на ночь субботы? Победитель понесёт домой… ну, Виктора!

— Не смешно, старик, — рыкнул Юрио. — Но окей. Увидимся в субботу, демон.

— Ёкай, — сказал Юри, но Плисецкий уже повернул за угол главного входа.

Натянув перчатки обратно, Отабек последовал за ним, обёрнутые вокруг талии и бёдер крест-накрест ремни двигались во время его движения. Он остановился около Юри, красные глаза взглянули на дыру в его футболке.

— Юрий для меня — высший приоритет, — тихо сказал он.

— Я понимаю, — ответил Кацуки.

Отабек кивнул, выглядя удовлетворённым ответом. Затем он ушёл.

— Это первый раз, когда Отабек извинился перед кем-то, — отметил Виктор, затем подойдя к опрокинутому обеденному столу.

Юри вернулся в обеденную, хмурясь.

— Не думаю, что мы должны идти напролом в этой битве. У меня действительно нечестное превосходство в виде моей крови ёкая.

— В этом и суть.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Виктор пожал плечами, подкидывая в раковину палочки и чашки для подготовки исполнения своей важной роли посудомойщицы.

— Наш молодой Юрио должен понять, что он должен выбирать битвы, что он не может продолжать склонять людей на свою сторону запугиванием. Это идеальная возможность.

Юри подошёл к нему, упираясь руками в бока.

— Но он сказал, что ты обещал помочь ему.

— Не то чтобы я могу это вспомнить, — пробормотал Виктор, включая кран.

— Виктор, — укоризненно произнёс Юри. — Почему ты просто не сказал ему, что вернёшься, когда закончатся съёмки?

— Потому что тогда у него будут определённые ожидания, и он снова станет нетерпеливым.

(К тому же Виктор на самом деле был здесь не ради съёмок, а благодаря своему милому, доверчивому ангелу.)

— К тому же, — добавил русский, когда начал мыть первую чашу, очищая её от риса и остатков яйца под проточной водой, — это также хороший для тебя шанс сдуть пыль со своего оружия и вернуться на поле боя.

Юри сильнее нахмурился.

— А если снова вырвется ёкай?

— Не вырвется, — уверенно сказал Виктор.

— Почему ты так уверен? Он становится сильнее, и я…

— Сильным, Юри. Сильнее, чем ты можешь представить, — подошёл к нему Виктор, чтобы взять Кацуки за подбородок, с его пальцев капала вода. — А я хочу, чтобы ты напомнил всем, _каким_ сильным ты можешь быть.

Глаза Юри расширились. Затем они медленно потеплели, на губах появилась улыбка.

— Хорошо, я буду сражаться за возможность оставить тебя в Японии.

— Вот это я и хотел услышать! — хлопнул в ладоши Виктор, убирая руки и возвращаясь к посуде.

Качнув головой, Юри направился в туалет в гостиной, вытирая влажный подбородок тыльной стороной ладони. Виктор слышал шорох снимаемого фартука и оружия из-под одежды.

— Я завтра иду в прачечную, так что не забудь оставить в корзине грязное бельё, — громко сказал Юри. — Кровь сложнее вымывать, если ты надолго оставишь её на одежде.

Виктор прекратил мыть посуду. Посреди урагана по имени Юрий Плисецкий он забыл о кровавом пятне на рубашке. Крови _Юри_. И беззаботность, с которой говорил Юри о смывании своей крови с одежды, делала это всё только более пугающим.

Оперевшись локтями о край раковины, Виктор глубоко вздохнул.

— Юри?

— Хм?

— Как твоё плечо?

— Как новое. Будто ничего не случилось, — подошёл к нему Юри, полотенце и пижама были перекинуты через руку. — Что-то случилось? — спросил обеспокоенно он.

Виктор повернулся, вновь замечая, как притягательно выглядел японец с растрёпанными волосами, тёплыми карими глазами — ангел, который освещает всё вокруг даже в скомканной домашней одежде.

Скомканной одежде, в которой была заметная дырка от пули.

— Это больно? — прошептал Виктор, вытягивая в нерешительности руку, чтобы коснуться кожи. —  _Было_ больно?

— Когда пуля прошла насквозь, но больше ничего не болит, — Юри накрыл ладонь Виктора своей, не заботясь о том, что футболка становится всё более мокрой. — Ты прекрасно сказал о том, каким сильным я был.

— Я знаю, — хихикнул Виктор. — Я никогда не говорил, что я был.

— Ты, Виктор Никифоров? — нежно поддразнил Юри. — Ты сражался в мировых войнах, спрыгивал с самолётов и водил горящие машины.

— Компьютерная графика и каскадёры, — усмехнулся Никифоров. — Ты же мой величайший фанат, разве нет?

— Не такой, как Юко, — смущённо улыбнулся Юри. — Но второй точно.

Сердце Виктора подпрыгнуло в груди. Боже, он любит эту улыбку.

— Я пойду в ванную, — отстранился затем Юри. — Но мы можем поговорить потом? На футонах?

— Я был бы рад, — широко улыбнулся ему Виктор в ответ.

***

Кристоф щёлкнул языком.

— Серьёзно, _это_ твоя скорая помощь?

— Мне было нужно твоё экспертное мнение, — сообщил Виктор. Он держал фартук, изучая ленточки на мягкой ткани. — Что ты думаешь об этом?

Джакометти пожал плечами, беспокойно переступая с ноги на ногу, когда оглядывал универмаг. Виктор знал, что у его друга был какой-то вид никотинового отвыкания, который заставлял его хотеть курить каждые пару минут.

— Я же не убил тебя за то, что ты перетянул на себя внимание Юри, — обаятельно улыбнулся Виктор. — Так что меньшее, что ты можешь сделать, — помочь мне это выбрать.

— Ты всё ещё зол из-за того, что он зовёт меня «Крис»? — гоготнул Джакометти. — Возможно, он так делает, потому что слышит, как все так зовут меня.

— Как ты вообще получил его номер? — спросил Виктор, держа второй фартук, чтобы сравнить его с первым.

— Пхичит. Я хотел быть милым и спросить, как он себя чувствует. Видимо, это теперь преступление? — Крис послал ленивую улыбку группке японок, которые вертелись около кулинарного отдела. Женщины возбуждённо хихикали между собой.

— И карается смертью, — сказал Виктор под ответный смешок Кристофера.

— Понятно, ты сумасшедший, я ограничу своё общение с Юри, если тебе будет легче, — Джакометти перенёс свой вес на другую ногу, взволнованно постукивая второй. — Кстати об этом, ты уверен, что знаешь, что делаешь с другим Юрием?

— Да, это будет полезным уроком для него, — Виктор взял третий фартук, хмурясь. В форме сердца или укороченный, оборочки или ленточки, с или без чёрного — такой большой выбор.

— Думаю, ты недооцениваешь решимость Плисецкого. Парень полетел в незнакомую страну, только чтобы затащить тебя домой.

—  _Ты_ недооцениваешь боевые способности Юри, — подчеркнул Виктор, когда к ним с робкой улыбкой подошла консультант.

— Я могу вам помочь? — спросила она на ломаном английском.

— О, да, эм… — Виктор ухватился за лексику и построение предложений, которые пытался впихнуть в его голову Юри при помощи словарей. —  _Мне нужен… Размер М. Чёрный и сексуальный. Рекомендации?_

Консультант облегченно вздохнула от осознания, что он может говорить на её языке.

—  _Конечно_ , — прощебетала она. —  _Я принесу несколько моделей, которые могут Вам понравиться. Это для Вашей жены?_

—  _Да_ , — просиял Виктор.

Как только консультант ушла, чтобы выбрать модели, Кристоф посмотрел на Виктора с вопросительно поднятой бровью.

— Она сказала «жена», или я неправильно понял?

— Всё верно.

Кристоф усмехнулся.

— Юри счастливчик.

***

Во время информирования Сынгиль выглядел неожиданно воодушевлённым — настолько, насколько мог быть воодушевлённым флегматичный куратор — по поводу битвы. Он был тем, кто предложил организовать поле боя возле его музея и даже предложил создать барьер из талисманов, чтобы сделать пространство невидимым для человеческих глаз. Виктор предполагал, что Сынгиль был воодушевлён потому, что наконец мог доказать превосходство восточных истребителей над западными охотниками.

От: Жрец?  
**[О, ещё одно.]**

От: Жрец?  
**[Убедись, что Чуланонт будет присутствовать.]**

Кому: Жрец?  
**[Чтобы добавить его в отряд поддержки Юри?]**

Кому: Жрец?  
**[Это прекрасная идея, Сынгиль!]**

Кому: Жрец?  
**[｡･: *: ･ﾟ, ｡･: *: ･ﾟ очень d (*⌒▽⌒*)b хорошо ｡･: *: ･ﾟ, ｡･: *: ･ﾟ]**

От: Жрец?  
**[…]**

От: Жрец?  
**[Просто убедись, что он будет, охотник.]**

В эту субботу, когда Виктор впервые увидел Пхичита в обычной одежде, таец был одет в простую футболку с солнцем и узкие джинсы. Без лязгающей брони он выглядел меньше, чем предполагал Виктор. Миниатюрный мужчина был рядом с Юри, показывая ему фотографии недавно купленного хомячка по имени Тэён, названного в честь одного айдола, чтобы позлить Сынгиля. Они хихикали, склонив рядом головы, обмениваясь идеями для нового видео на Youtube.

— Я зарабатываю смертельные опасности, а Пхичит — смех Юри без последствий? — спросил Кристоф, придерживая губами сигарету. — Это называется дискриминацией.

Виктор усмехнулся.

— Мне от этого тоже некомфортно, но они дружат на протяжении многих лет. Ты, с другой стороны, мужчина с хламидиями.

Джакометти выдохнул, в ошеломлённой экспрессии обмусоливая сигарету.

— Заполучил ЗППП _один_ раз…

— Если вы, сраные извращенцы, пытаетесь меня _испугать_ вплоть до проигрыша, это не сработает, — мрачно пробормотал Юрио. Светловолосый подросток аккуратно забросил длинный полированный клинок на плечо, вес оружия почти в два раза превышал его и заставлял сгибаться. (У Кристофа было много, много предположений об усилиях Плисецкого, которые не получали подтверждения.) Он всё ещё был одет в свою худи с принтом тигра и кеды, хоть и сменил чёрные штаны на джинсы, искусно порезаные в важных местах.

Оглядев боевой наряд Юри издалека, молодой охотник в презрении фыркнул.

— Знал, что твой демонический мальчик будет в коже.

— Ёкай, — сказал Виктор, даже когда он повернулся, чтобы увидеть _всю эту кожу_ со сверкающими глазами.

— Разве есть разница? — усмехнулся Кристоф, кивая на Отабека. — Твой демонический мальчик одет в кожаную куртку, кожаные штаны, кожаную обувь… и здесь слишком много сексуальных ремней.

Вампир в ответ поднял бровь, пальцы зацепились за шипованные ремни. Юрио покраснел, прошипев:

— Это другое, потому что я не _хочу_ своего _телохранителя_.

— Почему нет? В твоём возрасте я бы вешался на кого-то с внешностью Алтына быстрее, чем ты скажешь «я ему присуну».

Отабек схватил Плисецкого за пояс в мгновение ока, оттаскивая подростка, пока тот, взбешённый, махал своим огромным оружием в сторону Кристофа.

— Не втягивай Беку в свои мерзкие фантазии, ты, _больной_ ублюдок!

— Эй, ребят, — крикнул Пхичит с другой стороны поля, сложив ладони рупором у своих губ. — Юри готов, как только вы скажете!

— Давайте сначала ознакомимся с правилами, — крикнул в ответ Виктор, выходя на середину поля и подзывая к себе двух бойцов.

— Нахуй правила, — вырвался из хватки Отабека Юрио и остановился около Виктора, посылая Кристофу уничижительный взгляд, когда проходил мимо. — Я говорю, что мы будем биться насмерть без правил.

— Я бы предпочёл так не делать, — сказал Юри, присоединившись к ним с испуганным лицом.

— Почему, боишься смерти? — усмехнулся Плисецкий.

— Не так, как ты думаешь.

— Правило первое: это обычный _спарринговый_ матч, — быстро сказал Виктор, не давая Юрио ответить. — Тот, кто первый обезоружит противника, победит.

—  _Чё_? — возразил Юрио, когда Юри облегчённо выдохнул. — Это не…

— Правило второе, — уверенно продолжал Виктор, — не кусаться, не бить в пах… — оба Юрия одновременно вздрогнули, — или не использовать другую нечестную тактику. И правило три… — Виктор широко развёл руки, ухмыляясь, — повеселитесь!

— В жопу веселье, — оскалился Плисецкий, показывая Виктору средний палец, затем переведя взгляд на Юри, клинок был опущен, касаясь земли. — Виктор вернётся домой _со мной_!

Битва началась со вспышкой золотого.

***

В боевом стиле Юрио было немного техники. Опираясь на грубую силу и волю, подросток бил с такой силой, что на земле оставались следы. Контраст по сравнению с Юри, который был лёгок как пушинка, ловко танцуя вдали от Юрио, не выказывая намерения напасть, был очевидным.

— Он дразнит парня? — сдавленно рассмеялся Кристоф, прокручивая в пальцах сигарету. — Потому что ясно, кто тут главный.

— План Юри — утомить Юрио, — сказал Пхичит, наблюдая за битвой со скрещенными на груди руками. — Он боится навредить.

— Плохая идея, — негромко заметил Отабек. — Юра взбесится.

Виктор мысленно согласился с вампиром. Каждый раз Юрио удивлял его поступками, подпитываемыми чистой яростью, и никто не мог сказать, что он вытворит в этот раз. Судя по перекошенному в усмешке лицу, с которого капал пот, молодой охотник был на грани злости.

— С кем ты нахуй думаешь играться, — прошипел Юрио, когда Юри уклонился от очередного тяжёлого удара. — Дерись со мной, блять!

— Я _дерусь_ , — робко улыбнулся Кацуки, отступая назад, чтобы избежать особенно яростного удара.

— Нет, — качнул головой Плисецкий, светлые волосы закрыли его глаза. — Ты _жалеешь меня, как маленького_.

По тому, как внезапно упал голос Юрио, Кацуки должен был почувствовать опасность. Он отклонился как раз в тот момент, когда Плисецкий перекинул меч в другую руку и _выстрелил_.

— Что… — даже в недоумении Юри отвёл ногу назад, сгибая её, вращая своим оружием быстро, подобно лопастям вентилятора. Неожиданный дождь из пуль отскакивал от щита из клинков со звоном, возникавшим при каждом контакте.

— Что это, — выдохнул Пхичит вслед за тихим свистом Кристофа.

— Пистолет, — поднял брови Виктор в беспокойстве. Что за непредвиденный фактор. — Когда он получил улучшение, Отабек?

— Когда принял решение прийти сюда, — сказал Отабек, чьи красные глаза светились в темноте.

—  _Попался_ , — взмыв над Юри, Плисецкий развёл ноги, чтобы обеспечить полный размах оружию, длинный клинок летел прямо в голову Юри.

Кацуки крутанулся вокруг, его лицо пересекла странная тень, затем он метнулся в сторону.

Клинок вонзился в то место, где он был мгновение назад, Юрио готов поклясться, когда Юри перекатился на ноги и раскрутил свой сенсетсукон — копьё разделилось на три — серебряные цепи блестели при молниеносном движении. Выгнувшись под невозможным углом, Плисецкий едва уклонился от клинков, которые рванулись вперёд, где была его шея, а затем вернулись обратно, принимая первоначальный вид в руке Юри.

— Прости, — выдохнул затем Кацуки, сжимая оружие, его лицо было искажено, будто он сражался с какой-то силой. — Я не хотел…

—  _Теперь_ ты серьёзен, — хохотнул Юрий, вытаскивая меч из земли и безразборочно паля по Юри. Японский истребитель мгновенно метнулся назад с неясным выражением, после чего он неровно побежал по полю, пули следовали за ним.

— Пхичит, — тихо спросил Виктор. — Юри только что.?

Ногти Пхичита глубоко врезались в ладони, оставляя следы.

— Да. Пули для нас — новинка, это возбуждение должно мешать Юри подавлять лиса.

— Его сила растёт, — руки Отабека скользнули к кобуре на боку.

— Спокойно, парень, — Кристоф быстро взглянул на Виктора. — Не будем поспешными.

На поле Юри резко изменил направление к молодому охотнику и взмыл в воздух над ним, его сансетсукон крутился перед ним импровизированным щитом.

Имея лишь секунду на размышления, Юрио перехватил меч плоской стороной вверх, когда оружие Кацуки нанесло сверху удар, металлический звон разнёсся по всему полю.

— Я сказал _обезоружить_ , — крикнул Виктор, больше настораживаясь, но Юри не слушал. Японский истребитель оттолкнулся от клинка Юрио, отпрыгивая и переворачиваясь в воздухе, чтобы нанести удар в незащищённую грудь Плисецкого.

У Юрио было немного времени, чтобы вонзить клинок в землю и обезопасить этим атаку, прежде чем Юри кувыркнулся к меньшему парню, его золотые глаза сверкали, копьё было поднято для смертельного удара.

И только тогда Виктор заметил Пхичита, рванувшего к парням, выкривавшего имя Юри, сжимая в руках меч.

И только тогда Виктор заметил Отабека, кинувшегося за ним.

— Нет, не…

Во второй чёртов раз за эту неделю Виктор услышал ужасный звук выстрела, достигший его ушей.

—  _Юри_!

Сансетсукон упал на траву в отдалении, когда Юри упал на все четыре конечности, из его раненой руки хлынула кровь.

Пхичит и Юрио замерли на месте на поле, ошеломлённые.

Рука Отабека всё ещё была вытянута, ствол его пистолета дымился.

— Я _говорил_ не быть поспешными, — вздохнул Кристоф.

***

Виктор мог видеть тёмную ауру вокруг Юри, поглощавшую его, когда наполовину ёкай поднялся на ноги и медленно выпрямился, его золотые глаза были сощурены. На заданиях бывали моменты, когда Юри обращался в тихой жестокой борьбе, его внимание было сосредоточено на цели — особенность, которую Виктор считал простой боевой причудой другого мужчины, когда тот сражался.

Теперь же, глядя, как Юри поднёс раненую руку к губам, слизывая с неё кровь, медленно и чувственно, не смотря на то, что она быстро зарастала, Виктор понял — это _то_ , как выглядела потеря контроля Юри при постепенной трансформации, ведущей к опасности и чистому возбуждению от битвы.

( _Это_ то, как _охуенно горячо_ может выглядеть Юри в человеческой форме.)

Сладострастный эффект разбился, когда Пхичит прыгнул к Юри, чтобы ударить его тупым концом меча.

— Давай, бро, _борись_! — прикрикнул якша на Кацуки, когда тот уклонился от удара. — Не заставляй меня это делать! — Пхичит взял меч в другую руку, но Юри вновь уклонился, перекатившись, чтобы взять своё оружие.

— Плисецкий, — предупреждающе позвал Джакометти сзади.

— У меня всё было схвачено, извращенец, — огрызнулся Юрио, быстро выставляя пистолет в защитную позицию, когда Юри рванул к нему — только чтобы посмотреть, как тот проскользил мимо, пальто развевалось за ним.

Отведя руку назад, наполовину ёкай в полную силу швырнул копьё в Отабека, сегменты блестели серебром.

Лис, понял Виктор, — крайне мстительный зверь.

Красные глаза блеснули, после чего вампир схватил цепь с нечеловеческой реакцией и _притянул_ Юри подобно посаженной на крючок рыбе, другая рука взметнулась и направила пистолет к виску Кацуки.

Вдавив каблуки в землю, Юри наклонился назад, изгибаясь изящно подобно балерине, и над его головой пронёсся трескающий звук. При ударе о землю Юри опёрся о неё руками, переворачиваясь и возвращая оружие в свою руку единым движением.

Не ожидая, когда Кацуки освободится, Отабек шагнул вперёд с вытянутым пистолетом. « _Стой_ », — заорал Пхичит и выстрелил ещё раз в японского истребителя.

Тёмная аура пульсировала при каждом движении Юри; золотые глаза угрожающе блестели, губы изогнулись в улыбке, обнажая клыки.

О нет. Нет, нет, _нет_.

Всё шло не по плану. _Всё_. Это должно было быть дружеским спаррингом. Это должно было быть _простым_ спаррингом. Что важнее — это должно было вернуть Юри искру, не перезапустить его трансформацию, и определённо _не_ заставить его потом свернуться на своём футоне, грустным и потерянным.

Впервые за всю жизнь — а у Виктора с Юри многое было впервые — русский охотник устал от сюрпризов.

Преисполненный желания прекратить происходящее, Виктор шагнул к сражающимся…

— Бека!

Пройдя мимо Виктора, Юрио ударил Отабека тупой стороной своего оружия в спину, отправляя вампира в полёт до дерева в конце поля.

—  _Достаточно_ , — приказал Плисецкий, его грудь тяжело вздымалась.

В это мгновение, пока Юри остановился в замешательстве, Пхичит воспользовался возможностью и ударил Юри по голове своим кроссовком.

***

— Ты _ударил_ его _с полулёта_.

— Я в пордке, — пробормотал Юри, проглатывая слоги. Его голова лежала на коленях Виктора, тыльная сторона ладони лежала на его лбу, глаза были закрыты.

— Ты _ударил_ Юри _с полулёта_. У него, скорее всего, сотрясение.

— Я обещал Юри сделать всё, что потребуется, — агрессивно сказал Пхичит.

— Был лучший способ, чем пнуть его по голове, — возразил Виктор.

— Ты думаешь, я _хочу_ делать больно моему лучшему другу? Что насчёт твоего триггерно-счастливого вампира? Я мог бы заговорить Юри, если бы его не хотели _пристрелить_.

— Почему ты не использовал амулеты?

— Я не могу запечатать то, что не показалось полностью. По крайней мере, пока Отабек не продолжил провоцировать зверя дальше.

— Получается, нет амулетов, которые помогли бы Юри подавлять ёкая?

— На самом деле нет, я просто подумал, что было бы веселее не использовать их.

— Пхичит…

Якша выпрямился, стиснув зубы.

— На кого ты на самом деле зол, Виктор? Человека, который пнул Юри, или человека, который заставил Юри драться из-за одного забытого обещания?

— Бля, Чуланонт, — мягко сказал Кристоф, когда Виктор _ощетинился_ , злоба и _вина_ встали поперёк горла.

—  _Это не было моей_ …

— Пожалуйста, хватит, мой мозг взорвётся, — застонал Кацуки, и Виктор с Пхичитом мгновенно замолкли. — Нет чьей-то вины, каждый делал то, что считал нужным.

Стоявший рядом Отабек согласно кивнул, с сожалением глядя на их спины.

— Он стал слишком опасным для Юры.

— Ну, да, Беке надо знать, когда остановиться, — фыркнул Юрио, облокачиваясь о дерево, пушка-меч была воткнула в грязь перед ним. Он опустил взгляд, пробормотав: — Как и мне.

— Юрио, — смягчилось лицо Виктора. — Ты учишься.

— Я говорю о том, что мне пора перестать ожидать что-то от _тебя_ , ты лгущий засранец, — молодой охотник закатил глаза. — Ты никогда со мной не вернёшься, да?

— Если бы ты выиграл…

— Если бы я выиграл, ты бы нашёл ещё одну лазейку, — зелёные глаза опустились к Юри, — или какое-то ещё дерьмовое оправдание, чтобы остаться.

— Это не дерьмовое оправдание, — тихо сказал Виктор.

— Плевать, — хмыкнул Юрио. — Я возвращаюсь домой, чтобы сдержать дерьмо-шторм и без тебя, — он посмотрел на Отабека, встречаясь с внимательным взглядом. —  _Мы_ возвращаемся, чтобы сдержать его без тебя.

Губы Отабека незаметно изогнулись.

Кивнув, Кристоф кинул окурок через плечо.

— Раз Плисецкий получил своё «долго и счастливо», могу я предложить отнести нашего _дамского угодника_ обратно в его жилище, где ему будет более комфортно?

— Хорошая идея, — согласился Виктор, скользнув ладонями под спину и колени Юри.

— Нет, погоди, — ударил Юри Виктора по плечам, когда тот поднял его, держа, как принцессу, неожиданно более энергично, чем должен был. — Я могу идти…

— Шшшшш, — шепнул Никифоров, упираясь своим лбом в лоб Юри, чувствуя, как гладкая кожа вспыхнула жаром смущения. — Позволь мне это сделать для тебя. Пожалуйста.

Мгновение Юри не отвечал. Потом взгляд карих глаз поднялся к нему, настолько полный нежности и _понимания_ , что сердце Виктора будто застучало в горле.

— … окей.

Поднявшись следом за ними, Пхичит покачал головой, но промолчал.

***

От: Жрец?  
 **[Так наш гумихо выиграл?]**

Кому: Жрец?  
**[Смотря, что под этим иметь в виду]**

От: Жрец?  
**[Глагол (использованный без существительного): заполучить победу; одолеть противника]**

Кому: Жрец?  
**[Не смешно. Юри почти обратился.]**

От: Жрец?  
**[А. И ты теперь себя винишь в этом.]**

Кому: Жрец?  
**[Я не должен был отправлять Юри сражаться.]**

От: Жрец?  
**[Но ты это сделал. Молоко было разлито. Двигайся дальше.]**

Кому: Жрец?  
**[… ты делаешь хуже, жрец]**

От: Жрец?  
**[Я общаюсь с Богами, не имею дела с вашими глупыми проблемами смертных.]**

— Ты выглядишь таким напряжённым.

Виктор повернул голову к Юри, улыбаясь ему, свет его телефона бросал коварные тени на сонные черты.

— Прости, я тебя разбудил? — прошептал он, вытянув свободную руку, чтобы взъерошить его волосы.

— Ммм, нет, — Юри сонно моргнул, сморщив нос. — Или, может, типа того.

Виктор хихикнул.

— Голова всё ещё болит?

— Может, — вздохнул Кацуки, тепло дыша в шею Виктора. — Почему ты не спишь?

— Пойду через минуту.

Кулак сжался и разжался на его футболке, мягко и нежно. Они решили, что Виктор должен будет спать в одежде, когда начали спать вместе; для Юри, потому что, ну, это _Юри_ , чистый, как только что выпавший снег; для Виктора, потому что он ничто из этого.

Если честно, тонкая ткань была бесполезной, точнее не со склонностью Юри исследовать его тело ладонями во сне.

— Ты понимаешь, что Пхичит это сказал, так как он слишком одурел от беспокойства, да? — мягко спросил Юри.

Виктор тяжело вздохнул. Он никогда не беспокоился, что о нём думают люди — в восемь он понял, что люди любят только какой-то придуманный его образ из-за его внешности.

Люди _ненавидели_ только его придуманную картинку из-за его внешности.

И потому он давал им эту картинку, лживую версию, которую люди и хотели. Виктор Никифоров: бесподобный, взбалмошный, жизнерадостный — неуловимый плейбой тайн и двойного количества забытых обещаний и разбитых сердец. Он мог пересчитать по пальцам одной руки тех людей, которые знали его настоящего. (Крис, Крис и, а, Крис.) Так что Виктор и вправду мог делать, что ему вздумается, потому что, в конце концов, это не был _он_.

Но Юри его видел. Юри _хотел_ видеть его.

_Виктор_ хотел, чтобы Юри видел его.

Одно но: он должен был быть настоящим, и это значило, что он не мог совершать действия, исходя из своих желаний, потому как он мог делать — и делал — близким людям больно.

— Пхичит прав, — пробормотал Виктор, скользя ладонью по талии Юри к стройным бёдрам. (Он помнил каждый изгиб и каждую форму, но всё же наслаждался, повторяя их.) — Я впутал тебя в свои дела, моя ошибка, и подверг тебя ненужной опасности.

— Думаю, ты должен, наверно, извиниться перед Юрио, а не мной.

— Но я…

— Виктор, — прервал его Юри коротким смешком. — Почему, ты думаешь, я стал истребителем?

Виктор задумался.

— Для высвобождения стресса?

— Частично, да, — Юри начал рисовать узоры на груди Виктора, и тот задрожал, неожиданно радуясь их правилу в-одежде. — Но по большому счёту потому, что это давало мне чувство контроля. Оно давало мне уверенность… чувство, что я достаточно сильный, что я _могу_ быть достаточно сильным. Мой учитель, Мороока-сенсей, думал, что истребление ёкаев может помочь мне подавлять проклятье, и так оно и было довольно длительное время. Я научился использовать силы лиса, не давая ему перехватить контроль. Так было до исчезновения сенсея.

— Исчезновения? — Виктор поймал руку Кацуки, оставляя её на животе, чтобы _успокоить_ её, и он мог _сосредоточиться_.

Юри кивнул, сильнее утопая щекой в подушке.

— Прошло несколько лет, но да, он исчез. Сынгиль думает, что к этому имеет отношение Общество Истребителей, они всегда ненавидели его за то, что он взял меня в ученики. Но мы так и не нашли доказательств этому. Я продолжаю быть истребителем, для себя и сенсея, но это чувствуется… по-другому. Я больше не чувствую ответственности. Тем временем ёкай внутри меня становится сильнее, продолжает пытаться выбраться. Становится сложнее использовать силы, не теряя при этом контроля. Сынгиль начал говорить что-то вроде «это неизбежно, гумихо» и «мы должны приготовиться к худшему, гумихо»…

Виктор крепче прижал Юри, минимизируя сотрясавшие тело толчки.

— А что насчёт Пхичита?

— Пхичит вёл себя невероятно и так весело со мной, но я знаю, что он тоже думает о неизбежности этого. Я знаю, что он сдался, — Юри тоскливо улыбнулся, и Виктор почувствовал, как сердце застучало в ушах. — Я знаю, что _я_ сдался.

— Юри…

— А потом ты пришёл в мою жизнь, — рассмеялся Юри, смущённый. — В смысле, ты всегда был в моей жизни, но не лично, знаешь? А потом ты сказал… ты сказал за ужином, что тебе нравятся мои глаза, и… это вновь дало мне надежду. Надежду и счастье, и всё, что я чувствовал с Мороокой-сенсеем.

Виктор медленно выдохнул.

— Мороока был бывшим любовником?

Прошло мгновение, после которого Юри ударил Виктора подушкой в лицо.

— Он был моим _учителем_ , — категорически сказал он.

Виктор убрал подушку.

— Но ты сказал…

— Что я _пытаюсь_ сказать, — Юри сел и забрал подушку, очень мило надуваясь, — это то, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сражался, так как ты _веришь_ в меня. Ёкай в итоге взял верх, но ты верил, что у меня есть силы сражаться с ним, даже после того, как видел мою трансформацию, даже когда видел, как я терял контроль… и только это помогло. Очень-очень помогло.

Виктор воодушевился, взгляд смягчился.

— Так ты борешься с ним? С проклятьем?

Юри вдохнул и кивнул.

— Так, как могу, да.

Виктор подался ближе к нему.

— О, Юри, я так рад…

— Подожди, — Юри отодвинулся. — Ты ещё не совсем свободен.

Сердце Виктора пропустило удар.

— Нет?

— Нет, — улыбался Юри, сощурившись. — В следующий раз _спрашивай_ меня перед тем, как кидать меня в битву.

Ах, он любил этого мужчину — так сильно.

— Конечно, мой ангел. Я спрошу и _подумаю_ , прежде чем буду действовать согласно моим инстинктам, — Виктор легко коснулся своим носом носа Юри, радуясь тому, как быстро начали краснеть щёки другого мужчины.

— Разве ты не выучил урок с ложными обещаниями, — рассмеялся Кацуки, его смех разлился чистым звоном.

— Какой ты наглый, — хохотнул Виктор, его сердце, казалось, заполнило всю грудную клетку. — Знаешь, я хотел удивить тебя завтра подарком, но сейчас может быть более подходящее время.

— Подарком? — Юри слегка наклонил голову. — По какому случаю?

— Просто потому что, — светился Виктор. — Подожди.

Скинув одеяло, он потянул за выключатель в виде шнура и убежал в столовую, где его сюрприз был спрятан под раковиной.

Когда он вернулся, Юри смотрел на него, всё ещё улыбаясь той милой смущённой улыбкой, которая просто восхищала Виктора.

— Та-дам! — Виктор позволил тонкому материалу упасть, когда он держал его за тонкие белые ремешки.

После того, как они с Кристофом просмотрели бесчисленное количество вариантов, он остановился на чёрном фартуке с белыми оборками по краям: верх был полупрозрачным, с пришитыми крест-накрест белыми лентами, низ имел форму круглой многослойной юбки.

Улыбка Юри превратилась в полный смятения взгляд.

— Что… это?

— Сексуальный фартук в стиле нижнего белья!

— Эм, — лицо Юри густо покраснело. — Я не думаю, что это для мужчин.

— Перестань, ты будешь в нём выглядеть _сногшибательно_.

Юри медленно накрылся одеялом, пока не стали видны только его широко раскрытые обиженные глаза.

— Юри?

— Спокойной ночи, — пискнул Кацуки, поворачиваясь и дёргая одеяло на голову.

— Ю~у-ури, по крайней мере, попробуй? Ты можешь надевать его во время готовки!

—  _Спокойной ночи_.

Виктор коснулся губами фартука, улыбаясь в ткань.

Юри наденет его подарок.

В конце концов.


	5. Chapter 5

_Сынгиль спустился с красного помоста с вопросительным выражением лица. Он был одет в белую японскую синтоистскую робу, небольшая чёрная шляпа была на его голове, вид куратора изменился от непреклонного бизнесмена к более мягкому и мистическому — виду того, кто действительно был достоин роли экспертного «контакта» истребителей ёкаев. Его молитвы богам Инари были также очень навязчивыми: длинные мантры повторялись в чрезвычайно мелодичной манере. Виктор смотрел на него из-за помоста завороженно и был втянут в мистический перформанс._

_А потом куратор-жрец разрушил иллюзию, открыв рот._

_— Что тебе надо, охотник?_

_— Я хочу поговорить о Юри._

_— Если это на счёт сансетсукона гумихо, он в моём кабинете, — Сынгиль снял шляпу, повесив её на руке, подобно мотоциклетному шлему. — Уборщики принесли его после того, как очистили больницу от трупа феникса._

_— Это отлично, но я тут из-за его трансформаций._

_Сынгиль поднял бровь._

_— Гумихо знает, что ты здесь?_

_— Нет, я сказал, что у меня небольшая съёмка. Нет смысла беспокоить его, он всё ещё восстанавливается._

_Куратор хмыкнул, сощуренные глаза внимательно смотрели на Виктора. Начав спускаться по гравированной дорожке храма, он поманил за собой Виктора._

_— Что ты хочешь знать? — спросил Ли под громкий хруст из-под их ног._

_Виктор поднял голову, когда они прошли через высокую красную арку._

_— Пхичит, судя по всему, думает, что это безнадёжно, но должен быть способ остановить его… превращение, за неимением лучшего слова?_

_— Думаешь, я бы не попробовал, если бы знал? — Сынгиль усмехнулся. — Я могу молиться за сторону ёкая-гумихо, но я всё же предпочитаю его человеческую сторону._

_Это было так близко к «он мне нравится», как если бы Сынгиль говорил это о любом другом человеке. Виктору было приятно думать, что куратор в этом случае на их стороне._

_— В любом случае, я хочу помочь ему с поисками, ну, чего-то, что может помочь. Где я могу найти источники подобной информации?_

_— Общество истребителей._

_Виктор уставился на Ли._

_— Но Юри говорил, что они ненавидят наполовину ёкаев._

_— Не совсем так, — Сынгиль остановился перед зданием, которое выглядело, как длинный бизнес-центр, люди в костюмах заходили в здание и выходили из него. — Общество никогда не было единым в отношении будущего полукровок: половина считает, что их должно оставить в покое, из уважения к их человеческой половине, другая половина считает, что их необходимо уничтожать наравне с обычными ёкаями. Глава ветви Сага и его подчинённые как раз относятся ко второй половине, — куратор пожал плечами. — Длинная история, у Общества есть ресурсы, чтобы помочь Юри — и ресурсы, чтобы уничтожить его._

_— Так… — Виктор нахмурился, медленно обрабатывая информацию. — Ты предлагаешь убедить другую половину помочь Юри?_

_— Единственный путь убедить Муразе — убить его, — фыркнул Сынгиль. — Нет, охотник, я предлагаю тебе залечь на дно или, что ещё лучше, навсегда покинуть эту страну. Что-то назревает в этой помойной яме, а не организации, и тебе лучше не быть в это вовлечённым._

_В сознании Никифорова промелькнул вид отчаявшегося Кацуки, грудь сдавило от этого воспоминания._

_— Я не брошу Юри, так же как и не оставлю поиски лекарства. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо._

_Сынгиль закатил глаза._

_— Ты знаешь гумихо сколько? Пару месяцев? Что с вами, иностранцами, не так, это ваше иррациональное чувство увлечённости?_

_— Мы зовём это любовью, — ответил Виктор с улыбкой.  
_

***

На фото в инстаграме Юрио показывал в камеру средний палец, Отабек выглядел спокойно, стоя сбоку. _Виктор Никифоров мёртв_ , кричала злая подпись, но Виктор не упустил руку Отабека на плече Юрио, так же как и японский амулет, свисавший с браслета на его запястье.

Юри будет рад узнать, что Юрио носит его подарок.

Светясь, Виктор пролистал вверх. Кристоф пробовал ещё один вид пива, Мила побывала на вечеринке, посвящённой открытию модного показа, Джей-Джей с национальным сольным туром был в Торонто…

Виктор остановился на следующем фото, подняв брови, как раз когда открылась дверь ванной, выпуская облако пара.

— Юри? — Позвал он японца, который прошёл через столовую к холодильнику, полотенце было обёрнуто вокруг его шеи.

— Да? — Ответил Юри, оборачиваясь через плечо, влажные волосы липли к щекам и загривку.

Виктор подавил желание вдавить Юри в холодильник, убрать пряди губами. (Это становилось тяжелее с каждым чёртовым днём, особенно учитывая то, как мучил его ночами Юри своими невинными любопытными касаниями.)

— Что за мужчина тегнул тебя на фото в инстаграме?

Взяв бутылку шоколадного молока, Юри щёлкнул крышкой.

— О, это Лео! Он — модель на одном из моих последних заданий, — он сделал глоток, улыбаясь. — Он очень дружелюбный, _и_ он является ёкаем-собакой.

Виктор взял телефон, изучая фото. Это был очевидно мужчина, достаточно красивый, со смуглой кожей и дружелюбной улыбкой.

— Он тоже наполовину ёкай?

— Нет, чистокровный ёкай, — Юри присоединился к Виктору, сидевшему за кофейным столиком, опускаясь в напольное кресло. — С практикой к некоторым ёкаям приходит умение оборачиваться, так что многие из них живут среди нас. Он узнал, что я не обычный человек, так что мы поговорили.

— И сделали селфи, — Виктор ослепительно улыбнулся. — Знаешь, мы не делали селфи.

Юри почесал нос.

— Но я неизвестен.

— Ты мог бы, если бы надел фартук, который я тебе…

— Давай сделаем селфи! — скользнул к нему Юри, тепло прижимаясь к боку Виктора — он мог чувствовать душистый аромат грейпфрутового шампуня японца.

Боже, дай ему сил.

***

Лео, как выяснилось, был интернациональной моделью, работавшей в агентстве Виктора. («В этом маленьком городке есть только одно агенство», — пожимал плечами Крис.) Виктор не обращал внимания на своих коллег, если не считать вежливых улыбок в коридорах, и ему теперь было интересно, сколько из них были истинными ёкаями.

Очевидно, теперь он должен был увидеть этого Лео самостоятельно; разбиравшийся в инстаграме ёкай мог быть угрозой для Юри.

Поиски Лео не заняли много времени. У всех моделей было любимое место в маленьком кафе двумя домами ниже агенства, и Лео конечно был там — сидел за угловым столом, слушая музыку в наушниках.

Лео выглядел действительно очень дружелюбным, вытащив наушники и без заминок предложив русскому сесть, когда Виктор приблизился к нему.

— Юри рассказал мне о тебе всё, — весело сказал Лео, когда Никифоров упал в кресло. — Я тоже видел твои фильмы.

— Хорошие, надеюсь, — рассмеялся Виктор. Подозвав официанта, он заказал эспрессо.

— Поверь, они все хорошие, пока мой мейт занят.

Виктор поднял бровь.

— Твой мейт?

— Гуан Хонг, — кивнул Лео. — Принимает форму милого маленького китайца. Ты, скорее всего, видел его здесь; он занимается поддержкой фотографов агенства на съёмках.

— Возможно, — Виктор его не видел, но он был слишком удовлетворён этой новостью. — Так Гуан Хонг тоже, э…

— Он кот.

— Кот и собака?

— Противоположности притягиваются, правильно? Так люди любят говорить?

— Иногда, — кивнул Виктор, и ему как раз принесли его заказ. — Если позволишь, могу я спросить, как ёкаи отмечают других как своего мейта?

— Не как люди с вашими восхитительными ритуалами, хотя мы стараемся идти в ногу со временем как можем, — с гордостью Лео поднял левую руку, показывая золотое кольцо на пальце. — В противном случае мы помечаем запахами. Феромонами. Знаешь, лёгкими прикосновениями там и тут.

Виктор сделал глоток кофе.

— Интересно. Это очень отличается от демонов; они плодятся, но редко моногамны.

— О, тогда очень отличается. Ёкай выбирает себе пару на всю жизнь, — Лео широко усмехался. — Но ты это знаешь, да?

— Почему я должен?

— Ну, ты помечен. Очень сильно на самом деле.

Виктор _задохнулся_.

***

Когда они вернулись в офис агентства, Виктор был очень рад видеть своего ангела, выходившего из конференц-зала, держа в руке портфель.

— Юри~

Юри просиял, увидев Виктора, и сердце Никифорова _взлетело_.

— Виктор! У меня только что была встреча для следующего задания… — он восторженно сощурился. — Вижу, ты встретился с Лео.

— Мы встретились, правильно, — сжав плечо Юри, Лео выглядел так, словно сдерживал смех. — Буду рад увидеться, ты хитрый лис.

Юри удивлённо моргнул.

— О, конечно.

— Идём домой? — Виктор обнял Юри за плечи, когда Лео отошёл, хихикнув себе под нос. — Если у тебя не запланировано ещё встреч.

— На сегодня всё, — Юри улыбнулся Никифорову. — Идём.

Учитывая ясную погоду, они решили пойти домой пешком по живописному маршруту мимо рисовых полей и трудившихся на них женщин в широких соломенных шляпах. Зеленые поля тянулись так далеко, насколько хватало взгляда, солнечный свет отражался от полей, вода искрила и шла рябью от любого дуновения ветерка.

Пока Юри смотрел на поле, а ветер ерошил его волосы, Виктор быстро сфотографировал его на телефон.

Хэштег «бескрылый ангел». Хэштег «восьмое чудо света». Хэштег «моя одержимость».

Инстаграм взорвётся, и Юри потом убьёт его, но он ничего не мог поделать с этим: просто его ангел был таким _таким_ красивым.

Загрузив фото, он прочистил горло.

— Лео мне рассказал немного об отношениях ёкаев.

— Да? — повернулся к нему Юри. — Что он рассказал?

— Ёкаи оставляют запахи на своём мейте, чтобы пометить свою территорию.

— Хм. Очень похоже на животных, — рассеянно заметил Кацуки.

Виктор выдохнул. ( _Юри не боится?_ )

— Он мне также сказал… — русский прервался, понимая, что Юри, сощурив глаза, смотрит над его плечом. — Юри.?

— Тут… тут что-то… — золотой сменил карий, прежде чем внезапно Юри взлетел над ним, опрокидывая его в грязь.

Человекоподобная тень появилась над ними, тёмная и опасная, которая выглядела обиженно, несмотря на белую бумажную маску на лице.

— Шикигами, — прошипел Кацуки, скатываясь с Виктора и направляясь к чемоданчику, который улетел дальше по дороге.

Прежде чем Виктор успел среагировать, тень появилась за Юри, чёрные руки почти коснулись его. Вторая тень появилась перед ним, чёрные руки были вытянуты перед ней. Схватив чемоданчик, Кацуки уклонился от обеих теней и кинулся обратно к Виктору, расстёгивая застёжки ловкими пальцами.

Чемоданчик открылся, и бумаги, покрытые тщательным педантичным почерком Юри, как попало разлетелись по земле.

— Твои записи…

— Забудь, — Юри вложил в руку Виктора стопку бумаги. Сверху каждой бумажки была каллиграфическая надпись, наспех нацарапанная тонкой кистью. — Приклей эти талисманы к их маскам. Не позволяй коснуться себя, они вытянут твою силу.

Не время для вопросов, понятно.

Так как первоначальный сюрприз провалился, тени не выглядели так угрожающе. Они были быстрыми, почти такими же быстрыми, как обычные ёкаи, они были гибкими, конечности вились и изгибались, когда тени скользили по воздуху, что было теперь уже почти бессмысленно.

Также они абсолютно игнорировали Виктора, устремляясь к Юри, и только к нему. Имея свободу двигаться, как хотел, Никифоров не потратил много времени, чтобы найти уязвимое место и прикрепить талисман к тени, как раз когда Юри сделал то же самое со второй. Иероглифы на талисманах ярко засветились, и тени будто взорвались изнутри; или, более вероятно, втянулись с ужасающим _хлюпающим_ звуком в их _масках_. Не прошло и секунды, когда атаковавшие их стали белой бумагой, безобидно опускаясь на землю.

И именно в этот момент перед ними выбежал маленький парнишка, кричавший на чистом японском.

Он был старшеклассником, судя по школьной форме, но больше выделялись его волосы — непослушная прядь ярко-красного цвета выделялась на фоне светлых волос.

Всё, что Виктор мог понять в словах парнишки, было имя Юри, «ёкай», «как ты это сделал» и «стой».

Кацуки поднял руки в защитной позе и, судя по всему, сказал парнишке «успокоиться».

Потом, также внезапно, как и появился, парнишка развернулся и убежал, продолжая кричать подобно сирене.

— Что случилось? — спросил Виктор, мечтая, чтобы существовал способ быстрого изучения чужих языков.

— Объясню, что знаю, по дороге, — вздохнул Кацуки. — Сначала нам надо связаться с Сынгилем.

***

— Так как имя парнишки, ещё раз?

— Кенджиро. Кенджиро Минами.

— Так его фамилия Кенджиро?

— Нет, Минами.

— И снова я не понимаю, почему я должен постоянно всё объяснять на английском, — с усмешкой сказал Сынгиль через громкую связь.

— Потому что с нами Виктор, — спокойно ответил Юри.

— Почему ты не можешь потом перевести сказанное для него? Ты же _переводчик_.

— Для людей, которые не могут говорить на необходимом языке. Которым ты, очевидно, владеешь.

На другом конце прозвучал тяжёлый вздох.

— Ладно.

Виктор перегнулся через кофейный столик.

— И я тебя люблю, Сынги~

—  _Угх_.

— В любом случае, — Юри издал смешок, — понятно, что парнишка — истребитель… или, по крайней мере, хочет им быть. Он обучен достаточно, чтобы управлять шикигами — бумажными куклами, — ласково добавил Кацуки к радости Виктора, — но не имеет опыта, чтобы отдавать им приказы сложнее атаки одной цели.

— И ты мне звонишь, потому что.?

— Он знал, кто я такой. Он даже назвал меня «злой силой, которую необходимо стереть с лица земли».

Виктор почувствовал укол раздражения.

—  _Как_ он тебя назвал?

— Просто обычный день для гумихо, — фыркнул Сынгиль.

— Это не делает такие слова правильными.

Юри грустно улыбнулся, и грудь Никифорова сдавило от тоски:

— У нас действительно было куча таких случаев после исчезновения сенсея. Это затихло, и до сегодняшнего дня подобного не случалось.

Сынгиль издал задумчивый звук.

— Так ты думаешь, что с этим может быть связано Общество?

— Я надеялся, что ты это выяснишь.

— Они хороши в сокрытии следов, но я посмотрю, что смогу нарыть.

— Спасибо.

На коротком хмыканье Сынгиля Юри закончил звонок и встал на ноги.

— Что ты хочешь на ужин, Виктор? У нас есть тунец, бамбук и…

Виктор схватил его за запястье.

— Что тогда случилось?

— Ничего, — Юри аккуратно отстранился, закусывая нижнюю губу в знак тревожности. — Просто обычный день.

— Юри…

— Мы просто должны быть более бдительными, и всё, — Юри вышел в столовую, устраивая отличное шоу с громким шумом кастрюль.

Это объясняло, почему Юри был так беззаботен по отношению к собственной крови; должно быть, он проливал её достаточно. Виктор понимал ненависть — чувство, слишком легко рождавшееся из зависти — но он не мог представить, каково быть _ненавидимым_ кем-то из собратьев-людей.

Как мог его дорогой ангел так сомневаться в своей силе, когда он был таким смелым так много времени?

Виктор сжал кулаки. Если они снова столкнутся с Минами, он положит парня на свои колени и хорошенько его отшлёпает.

***

Минами не показывался.

Сынгиль молчал о причинах, что значило: он не нашёл ничего полезного или актуального.

Так что их будничная жизнь продолжилась: работа; походы на нерегулярные миссии по вечерам; сон рядом и попытки вытерпеть лёгкие ласки Юри по ночам. (Когда Пхичит попросил описать Минами, чтобы он мог «хорошо отхлестать парня», Виктор был более чем счастлив дать его, несмотря на неодобрение Юри.)

Они были заняты достаточно, чтобы эпизод с шикигами стёрся из их памяти. Или, по крайней мере, из памяти Виктора.

— Видел фото Лео с его мейтом в инстаграме?

Охотник улыбнулся на полное любви фото: двое ёкаев прижимались щека к щеке, улыбаясь в камеру. Мейт Лео выбрал себе миниатюрные мальчишеские черты для человеческой формы, и Виктор понимал, почему Лео описывал его как «милого».

— Они хорошая пара.

— Не видел, — Юри рубил лук быстрыми резкими движениями. — Но уверен, что так и есть.

Виктор взъерошил свои влажные волосы, потянувшись затем к футболке.

Он никогда не забудет тот день, когда Юри пятился к кофейному столику, споткнулся о него, едва не сломав позвоночник, и всё потому, что он вышел из ванной в самый подходящий момент.

(-- Трусы, — Юри лежал на полу, закрывая лицо руками. — По крайней мере носи _трусы_.

— Мне вполне комфортно в брифах…

—  _Трусы_.)

Заняло время, прежде чем Юри окончательно поборол своё смущение, но теперь он мог смотреть _и_ взаимодействовать с Виктором без футболки, не смущаясь.

Хэштег «ближе, чем никогда, к домашнему счастью».

Взглянув на фото Лео и Гуан Хонга, Виктор оставил руку на половине футболки. Кстати о счастье и парах ёкаев…

Он посмотрел на Юри, который стоял на цыпочках, пытаясь достать что-то с верхней полки. Мятая футболка _так удобно_ поднялась под фартуком, открывая часть кожи.

Виктор вздохнул, почесав кончик носа. Юри такими темпами сведёт его с _ума_.

После того, как футболка натянулась совсем высоко, Виктор понял, что с него достаточно.

— Тебе помочь? — мило спросил он.

— О, на самом деле да, — смущённо рассмеялся Юри. — Не мог бы ты достать с верхней полки кардамон? Я даже не уверен, как я убрал его туда так высоко…

Приподнявшись, Виктор легко достал маленькую бутылочку. Улыбаясь, Юри покрутил круг, насыпая специю, и только в этот момент Виктор понял, как близко они друг к другу стояли, как он прижимался к Юри. Как только это понял _Юри_ , его щёки густо покраснели.

Хорошо, это было идеальным моментом.

— Юри, как я для тебя пахну?

Кацуки несколько раз моргнул.

— Эм… хорошо?

Хохотнув, Никифоров упёрся обеими руками в столешницу, прижимая к ней Юри.

— Я спрашиваю о том, какие ты на мне чувствуешь запахи. Мой? — он коснулся губами местечка за ухом Кацуки. — Твой?

Он чувствовал, как дрожал Юри в его руках, и его контроль начинал трещать по швам.

— Я не… Я не смогу тебе ответить, пока не использую способности ёкая. Но мы спим рядом, так что, думаю, мой запах, смешанный с твоим?

— Лео сказал, что это другое, когда помечаешь. Он сказал, что я помечен. Твоим запахом, — голос Виктора был низким и глубоким. — Ты меня помечал своим?

— Не знаю, — Юри сглотнул, адамово яблоко нервно прыгнуло. — Я не знаю, как мог сделать это.

— Хмммм, — взгляд Виктора переместился на розовые губы. — А ты _хотел бы_ это сделать?

Была пауза, прежде чем веки дрогнули, прикрывая карие глаза, скрывая туман эмоций, который, как надеялся Виктор, был таким же, как у него.

— Да, — прошептал затем Юри, фактически едва слышно, и дыхание Виктора прервалось от потока радости. Он наклонился, чтобы _наконец_ коснуться этим мягких…

—  _Кацуки Юри_!

О, блять. _Много раз_ блять.

— Звучит, как Минами, — сказал Юри, широко раскрыв глаза — и больше не было в них никакого тумана, блять, блять, _блять_. — Как он узнал этот адрес?

— Юри, — спокойно сказал Никифоров, когда его ангел, предсказуемо, начал выворачиваться из его рук. — Это так же, как тогда с Юрио. Игнорируй его, и он уйдёт.

За этим последовали бессвязные крики снаружи, и началось насилование дверного звонка. Юри с извинением посмотрел на Виктора.

— Нам придётся объяснять это соседям.

Закрыв глаза в поражении, Виктор убрал свои руки и отошёл.

По его мнению, эти чёртовы старшеклассники были бичом его существования.

***

Это было странное развитие событий.

В один момент парнишка орал как потерпевший на них у двери, в следующий он уже был в столовой, ёрзая в кресле.

Это могло иметь отношение к тому, что Минами упал на задницу, когда появился полуголый Виктор, взбешённый настолько, что был готов убивать.

Это могло иметь отношение к тому, что Минами сорвал голос, когда орал.

Внезапно это стало их обязанностью: накормить голодного тинейджера после того, как он обидел Юри или устроил смертельную опасность на их пороге.

— Уверен, у него есть родители, к которым он может уйти, — Виктор посмотрел на Минами, который съёжился в своём кресле.

Так мальца пугает вид полуголого взрослого — _хорошо_.

— Он живёт в приюте, так что не думаю, — Юри поставил перед Минами тарелки с салатом с тунцом и карри.

— Ты спросил у него это?

— Ну, я спросил, есть ли ужин, ожидающий его дома.

— Ты слишком _мил_ , мой ангел, — вздохнул Виктор, как раз когда Минами начал пищать и ярко жестикулировать над тарелками.

Что-то «вкусное», что-то «восхитительное».

—  _Спасибо_ , — ответил Юри на японском, улыбаясь. — Он говорит, что он давно не ел домашнюю еду, и она очень вкусная, — спокойно перевёл Кацуки.

— Скажи, что это больше, чем он заслужил.

— Виктор, — упрекнул его Юри.

— Он пытался навредить тебе, — и прервал их поцелуй, чёрт побери.

— Истребители, которые надеются на шикигами в битве, обычно не могут сражаться сами, — отметил Юри. — Он безвреден, я уверен.

Жуя с полным ртом, Минами смотрел на них, взгляд нервно шнырял туда-сюда.

Когда Юри вернулся к нему, тинейджер вскочил со стула так резко, что тот упал. Виктор тут же тоже вскочил на ноги, закрывая собой Юри.

Когда Минами кричал, подобно хиппи-чихуахуа, Юри легко синхронно переводил.

— Он говорит, его не подкупить вкусной едой. Его родители были убиты ёкаем, когда он был ребёнком, так что просто так меня не отпустит. Говорит, в следующий раз, когда мы встретимся, он не будет таким милосердным.

Затем, закончив речь и набив желудок, Минами выскочил из столовой и затем из дома.

—  _Подожди_ , — позвал его Юри, но дверь хлопнула, ознаменовав уход Минами. — О, я надеялся понять, кто сказал ему обо мне.

— Почему он вообще приходил сюда? — раздражённо пробормотал Виктор.

***

На их следующей миссии у Сынгиля было обновление.

Согласно его источникам, статус клана Минами был небольшим, он был просто отмечен в истории истребителей. Их силы становились меньше с каждым поколением, и многие из их потомков больше не относятся с истреблению ёкаев, выбрав обычную жизнь. Некоторые ещё могут видеть ёкаев, но многие потеряли эту способность поколения назад.

— Даже если так, ёкаи могут быть мстительными созданиями, — отметил Сынгиль, пожав плечами. — Мейт убитого ёкая, должно быть, искал родителей Кенджиро и убил их в качестве мести. Либо так, либо они невольно взбесили ёкая в какой-то момент.

— И теперь Минами хочет убить меня, — вздохнул Юри. — Круг замкнулся.

— Он не звучит, как очень умный, — фыркнул Пхичит. — Учитывая, что мы знаем, его родители могли погибнуть в автокатастрофе, но Общество промыло ему мозги, чтобы он думал иначе.

— Нет доказательства вовлечённости в это Общества, — покачал головой Сынгиль. — По крайней мере, я не смог найти.

— Он больше помеха, чем что-то ещё, — пробормотал Виктор, игнорируя усмешку Пхичита, направленную ему.

— Что с сегодняшней целью? — спросил Кацуки немного громче, чем было надо.

Сынгиль мельком взглянул на их лица, а затем поднял взгляд к потолку.

Это было довольно рутинной миссией с простым ёкаем С-ранга, который терроризировал местных фермеров и их скот. Ёкай принимал драку, и им было необходимо позвонить Уборщикам, чтобы убрать потом мусор с поля бедных фермеров, но в целом это было дело нескольких минут, особенно с сансетсуконом Юри, остававшимся всё время в форме копья.

Они отошли совсем немного, на небе горели ночные огни, когда Пхичит первым увидел их — дюжины и дюжины белых бумажных масок, которые покачивались вверх-вниз.

Юри уставился на армию шикигами, разинув рот.

—  _Сколько_ их там?

Материализовав талисманы, Пчихит протянул их Виктору и Юри.

— Это важно?

Человекоподобные существа также были подвержены только одному действию, пытаясь добраться до Юри и отталкивая Виктора и Пхичита. Хотя их было легко победить, явно бесконечного их числа в этот раз было достаточно, чтобы изнурить даже самых выносливых бойцов.

— Ты не шутил, говоря, что он — помеха, — Пхичит бросил одновременно несколько талисманов, разрубая мечом те тени, которые подошли к нему слишком близко. Шикигами быстро перестроились и вновь начали двигаться к Юри, будто их никогда не прерывали.

Стрелы клацали в колчане, Виктор прикрепил талисман к маске с такой силой, что та отлетела назад, сбивая собратьев.

— Не могу дождаться, когда доберусь до этого парня, — яростно проговорил он, подавляемая до этого злость взорвалась, как проколотый воздушный шарик.

— Я доберусь до него первым, — пропыхтел Пхичит, отталкивая от себя тень.

— Кто-то _должен_ был вовлечь его в это, — сказал Кацуки, отталкивая нескольких шикигами своим оружием. — Кто-то дал ему информацию…

—  _Началось, ёкай_!

Юри крутанулся как раз вовремя, чтобы Минами прицепил талисман на его лицо с победным вскриком. В это же мгновение каждый шикигами втянулся в свою маску, и земля оказалась покрыта морем бумажных кусочков.

Далее последовала очень длинная пауза, которая была прервана сдавленным смешком Пхичита.

Затем, медленно, Юри снял бумагу, показывая покрасневшую кожу, золотые глаза были полны раздражения.

— Талисманы работают _после_ того, как я обратился, — категорично сказал он, пока Минами смотрел на него со всеми видами ужаса в глазах.

Следующие слова парнишки на японском обрезали радость Пхичита, и тот шагнул к Минами, чтобы схватить его за воротник.

— Кто? — потребовал якша. Зелёная маска на его голове будто двигалась, её губы раздвинулись, показывая белые острые зубы. —  _Кто_?

— Нежнее, — нахмурился Юри, когда глаза Минами наполнились слезами. — Ты его пугаешь.

— Что он сказал? — спросил Виктор, переступая через белые бумажки, разбросанные по земле.

— Он говорит, мужчина сказал ему, что талисман сработает, если он заставит Юри превысить свой порог, — рычал Пхичит. — Эти _ублюдки_ из Общества Истребителей, — якша подтянул Минами ближе, и Виктор в очередной раз вспомнил, как мало он знает о Пхичите. —  _Кто тебе сказал о Юри?_

Пища от ужаса, тинейджер энергично потряс головой, дрожа.

Юри положил ладонь на плечо Чуланонта.

— Дай мне поговорить с ним.

— Юри, — одновременно воспротивились Виктор и Пхичит.

— Мы будем недалеко, чтобы вы могли нас видеть, — уверил Юри. Он протянул руку Минами, мягко говоря на их языке.

Мгновение тот таращился на руку, икая, будто ожидая появления змей. Затем, нерешительно, он принял руку. Старший истребитель повёл его к заднему двору дома фермеров, всю дорогу говоря успокаивающим тоном.

— Он слишком доверчив, — ответил Никифоров, плотно сжимая лук.

— Всегда таким был, — Пхичит беспокойно покачивал своим мечом, не отводя взгляда от Юри и Минами, стоявших в стороне. — Его лучшая и худшая черта.

— Ты не можешь поговорить с ним?

— Если бы мог, ты бы не жил с ним.

— Что? — повернулся Виктор к нему, нахмурившись в недоумении.

— Без обид, — пожал плечами Пхичит. — Но мы о тебе не знали ничего, если не считать ролей в кино и журналах. Я не против свиданий, но я не хотел, чтобы у Юри дома был психопат-убийца.

— Но ты выглядел довольным этим.

— Когда Юри делает свой выбор, я его поддерживаю в этом, — проказливо усмехнулся Пхичит. — К тому же, учитывая эту провальную битву на стороне, похоже, будто Юри толкнул тебя в неё.

Виктор вздохнул. Чёртов Кристоф и его вездесущий язык.

— Я просто… не хочу испугать его.

— Юри не такой невинный, как ты думаешь… а, вот и они, — Пхичит устремился к Юри прежде, чем Виктор спросил, что это значит. Когда его ангел приблизился, Минами тащился рядом с лицом того, кого только что хорошо отчитали.

— Минами пообещал прекратить свои атаки, — улыбался Кацуки. —  _Правильно, Минами-кун?_

Тинейджер молча кивнул.

— И он понимает, что Муразе нельзя доверять.

— Я знал это, — прошипел Пхичит, и Минами вздрогнул.

— Муразе пообещал, что позволит клану Минами восстановить членство в Обществе Истребителей, если он преуспеет в моём избавлении. Он даже дал Минами совет, где меня найти и как вытащить наружу лиса.

Виктор поднял бровь.

— Почему, ради всего святого, Муразе доверил такую миссию новичку?

— Он использовал парня, — Пхичит мельком посмотрел на Кенджиро. — Как делали это с другими истребителями годы назад. Если бы Минами каким-то чудом преуспел в этом, всё закончилось бы хорошо. Если бы Минами умер и провалился, у Общества были бы причины объявить Юри убийцей. Если бы он провалился и _выжил_ , Общество всё равно бы получило информацию о Юри и его трансформации.

— Вопрос в том, почему Муразе вновь это начал? — нахмурился Юри. — Что он задумал?

— Это предстоит выяснить Сынгилю.

Его взгляд смягчился, Виктор подошёл ближе к Юри и положил ладонь на его плечо.

— До этих пор мы остаёмся бдительными.

Юри улыбнулся ему, и его грудь сдавило — такой _красивый_.

Минами что-то пробормотал себе под нос.

—  _Что такое?_  — мягко спросил Юри.

Минами сглотнул.

— Простите, — повторил он на английском, опустив взгляд.

Виктор и Пхичит обменялись взглядами.

— Пока ты не нападаешь на Юри, — ласково сказал Никифоров.

— Как он и сказал, — Пхичит дружелюбно улыбнулся.

Юри светился, и Виктор знал, что его ангел рад видеть, как все поладили.

— Думаю, нам необходимо идти по домам и долго, хорошо отдохнуть.

— Чел, — потянулся Пхичит, когда они все пошли обратно. — Я не могу дождаться возвращения домой к Тэйон, Гарольду, Чакри и…

— Эм!

Все трое обернулись к Минами, который сложил вместе руки, нервно дрожа.

А потом, к их удивлению, он упал на колени, утыкаясь лицом в грязь и крича на японском.

—  _Не делай этого_ , — выдохнул Кацуки, спеша поднять тинейджера на ноги.

— Что происходит? — спросил Виктор, думая, сможет ли его сердце выдержать ещё сюрпризы.

— Он только что попросил Юри быть его учителем, — усмехнулся Пхичит. — Серьёзно, Виктор. Я пришлю тебе ссылку на программу, которая сделает твоё пребывание здесь более простым. Ты будешь меня _обожать_ за это.

— Погоди… — Виктор уставился на Юри, который что-то говорил Минами, и тот обнимал Юри всем телом в самых крепких объятьях, которые Никифоров когда-либо видел.

— Подожди, его _учителем_?

***

От: Швейцарец  
 **[ХАХАХАХАХАХА]**

От: БФФ ангела  
**[Вот программа, о которой я тебе говорил: http://instant-translator.com]**

От: БФФ ангела  
**[Теперь ты будешь знать любое слово восхваления, которое Минами говорит Юри 8D]**

От: Швейцарец  
**[ХАХАХАХАХАХА]**

От: Дедулька  
**[ЛМАО Я попросил Кацудона проводить с учеником так много времени, как он сможет!]**

От: Жрец?  
**[Почему я должен сказать гумихо не брать ученика? Почему это должно меня волновать?]**

От: Ангел  
**[Почему Юко спрашивает о дате свадьбы? Ты что-то запостил опять? Ты же знаешь, что я редко проверяю инстаграм…]**

От: Цепной пёс  
**[Юрий сказал написать тебе «поделом», он надеется, что твои яйца отвалятся от недотраха.]**

От: Цепной пёс  
**[Он также сказал не писать тебе, что это попросил.]**

От: Цепной пёс  
**[… а.]**

От: Швейцарец  
**[Не могу. Перестать. Смеяться.]**

От: Ангел  
**[ВИКТОР]**

От: Ангел  
**[ПОЧЕМУ]**

От: Дедулька  
**[Отметил Кацудона в твоём последнем посте в инстаграме. Повеселись в будке, ублюдок.]**

— Ты правда популярен, — улыбнулся Лео на вибрацию телефона, когда визажист ткнул в щёки спонжем.

— С худшими друзьями, — пробурчал Виктор, переворачивая телефон.

Лео весело рассмеялся. Визажист отошёл, чтобы накрасить другую модель.

— Ты спросил у Юри о ты-знаешь-чём?

— Да, но он, судя по всему, не знает ничего об этом, — Виктор посмотрел в зеркало в полный рост, рассеянно стряхнув серебристую чёлку с лица. — Ты уверен, что это метка, а не потому что мы спим вместе?

— Уверен. Все мои инстинкты кричат о том, чтобы я не приближался к тебе, и это от запаха, который от тебя исходит.

— Мы даже не целовались.

— Вам не надо целоваться, чтобы пометить друг друга. Гуан Хонг и я не начали целоваться, пока не присоединились к человеческому миру, — Лео сделал пару движений с отражением. — Юри тебя в целом трогал?

— Только ночью. Он делает эти бесящие штуки, когда трогает меня _везде_ во сне… — Виктор повернулся к Лео и увидел его улыбку от уха до уха. — Что?

— Просто думаю, что ты нашёл ответ.

***

Когда Виктор вернулся домой — к _ним_ домой, — он выслушал от Юри пылкую лекцию о неприкосновенности личной жизни и соц.сетях с самым счастливым выражением лица.

Голос Лео снова и снова звучал в его голове.

_«То, что он делает это во сне, значит, абсолютно неосознанно, но посыл ясен: он хочет, чтобы весь мир знал — ты принадлежишь ему.»_

Всё то время, пока Виктор пытался показать миру свою любовь к Юри глупыми фотографиями и хэштегами, Юри это делал самым милым, самым тонким, самым _Юри_ -способом.

Если подумать, он завидовал тинейджеру.

— … миллион подписчиков за ночь! Юко даже создала что-то вроде фанклуба! Мне некомфортно с…

— Юри.

Кацуки прервался.

— Что?

— Я всегда был и буду твоим, мой ангел.

Когда Юри начал бессвязно заикаться, Виктор счастливо вздохнул.

Он может подождать; он _будет_ ждать.

А когда Юри наконец осознает свою любовь, это будет день, когда Виктор Никифоров познает свой рай.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рубеж в половину преодолён!


	6. Chapter 6

От: Жрец?  
 **[Приезжай ко мне в 5 вечера.]**  
  
От: Жрец?  
 **[Это касается гумихо.]**

 

— Вот.  
  
      Виктор посмотрел на пачку талисманов, предложенных ему, и поднял бровь.  
  
— Зачем они?  
  
      Сынгиль нетерпеливо потряс пачкой.  
  
— Печати для твоей защиты, очевидно.  
  
— У Юри дома есть талисманы.  
  
— Они недостаточно сильны. Не против его лиса.  
  
      Неожиданно иррациональная злость накрыла Виктора.  
  
      Он ответил на загадочное сообщение Сынгиля, прибыв к нему, как и просилось, соврав при этом своему ангелу о съёмке, только чтобы получить средства, созданные специально для сражений, против человека, которого он надеялся защитить.  
  
      Что подумает Юри, если он будет носить талисманы?  
  
      Виктор оттолкнул их.  
  
— Разве ты не должен пытаться помочь Юри, а не искать способы защиты от него?  
  
      Сынгиль нахмурился.  
  
— Пока мы не найдём способ помочь Юри, единственное, что мы можем сделать, — защитить себя. Особенно учитывая Муразе, вынашивающего какой-то коварный план.  
  
— Если мы покажем Юри, как сильно мы  _доверяем_ ему…  
  
— Это не какой-то дерьмовый голливудский фильм, в котором резко появляется белый человек и спасает бедного беззащитного азиата силой любви, — прервал его Ли, закатив глаза.  
  
      Виктор нахмурился.  
  
— Я не это имел в виду.  
  
      Фыркнув, куратор скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Лирический бред — всё, что стоит знать о доверии любви, но эта идеалистическая чушь — пшик для коварного ёкая-лиса. Даже оптимистичный дурак вроде Чуланонта согласился со своими обязательствами, а что ты?  
  
      Обязательствами?  
  
— Серьёзно, Сынгиль, — рассмеялся Пхичит, сидевший за столом, где он отдыхал, ожидая, когда куратор вернётся к их разноцветной карточной игре. — Ты не можешь сделать комплимент без оскорбления?  
  
— Кто сказал, что это был комплимент?  
  
— Что насчёт обязательств? — громко спросил Виктор, но Пхичит кивнул на талисманы в руке Сынгиля, очевидно пренебрегая его вопросом.  
  
— Подумай об этом в таком ключе, — предложил якша, опираясь на спинку стула так, что тот остался стоять только на двух ножках. — Как, по-твоему, будет чувствовать себя Юри, когда он очнётся от перевоплощения в ёкая и обнаружит на своих руках твою кровь?  
  
      Виктор замер, его гнев испарился. Осознание того, что он навредил кому-то, особенно своему идолу,  _мейту_ , пусть и помеченному бессознательно, разорвёт Кацуки, и грудь Виктора сдавило от представления его ангела, полного боли.  
  
      Пхичит понимающе кивнул.  
  
— Да, это навредит ему больше, чем могли бы талисманы, — кресло вернулось обратно, ноги ударились об пол, и Никифоров вздрогнул от этого звука. — Пока ты недостаточно силён, чтобы самостоятельно сдерживать ёкая, ты пользуешься печатями, — торжественно сказал таец.  
  
       _Пока ты недостаточно силён…_  
  
      Шестерёнки в голове Виктора быстро вращались, жужжа от этого.  
  
      Пхичит однажды сказал, что сделает всё, что потребуется, для защиты Юри. Ну, он тоже не мог.  
  
— Если я достаточно силён, то…  
  
      Сынгиль позволил себе лающе хохотнуть.  
  
— О, охотник, что за чувство юмора.  
  
      Виктор быстро подавил приступ злости.  
  
— Крис и я охотились на разные виды демонов, — возразил он. — И я также ходил на миссии здесь.  
  
— С гумихо, который вёл тебя, конечно, — усмехнулся Сынгиль.  
  
      Чёрт.  
  
      Как бы Виктору ни претило это, но куратор был прав; обычно они с Пхичитом были позади на миссиях, выходя вперёд, только когда Юри было необходимо прикрытие. С низкорейтинговыми ёкаями Юри расправлялся сам, уничтожая их без единой капельки пота. (Иногда Виктор чувствовал себя студентом, направленным наблюдать за Юри, чем бойцом, — не то чтобы он был против посмотреть лишний раз на своего прекрасного ангела в бою.)  
  
      Возможно, пришло время показать куратору-слэш-жрецу, какими на самом деле умелыми могут быть западные охотники.  
  
— Дай мне миссию, — яростно сказал Виктор, — чтобы я мог стать сильнее ради Юри.  
  
— Эм, — сказал Пхичит, бледнея и вставая со стула. — Я не думаю…  
  
— Так вышло, что у меня есть одна под рукой, — отрезал Сынгиль, вставая перед Пхичитом, ухмыляясь, будто он ждал этих слов. Смутно Виктор подозревал, что им хитро манипулируют. — Думаю, ты найдёшь её крайне познавательной.  
  
— Какой ранг? — спросил Никифоров, игнорируя отчаянные жесты Пхичита  _назад, назад_  из-за спины.  
  
— Ты сможешь узнать подробности, если согласишься на миссию, — усмешка Сынгиля стала шире, тёмные глаза блестели в полумраке. — Так ты в деле или нет?  
  
— В деле, — сказал Виктор, вытягиваясь в полный рост.  
  
— Юри убьёт тебя, Сынгиль, — пробормотал Чуланонт.  
  
— Я живу, чтобы служить богам, — ответил куратор, выглядя слишком довольным.

 

* * *

 

Юри был в своей кожаной одежде без пальто, что открывало захватывающий вид на его бёдра и лого фирмы сзади. Он решил отказаться от пальто, сославшись на то, что Кенджиро будет проще следить за положением и изгибом тела, и, о, какой это был изгиб.  
  
      У сидевшего рядом с Виктором в напольном кресле Минами были такие же мысли — чёртов мерзкий ребёнок, — из уголка его губ виднелась струйка слюны. Подросток сказал что-то яркое и счастливое, на что Юри ответил смущённым смешком.  
  
— Ты хорошо выглядишь в этой одежде, — механически произнёс переводчик.  
  
— Ты можешь это снять, Виктор? — попросил Кацуки, уставившись на устройство на кофейном столике. — Я легко могу переводить тебе, когда рядом.  
  
— Это сохраняет время, — весело сказал Виктор, как раз когда устройство перевело их слова на японский.  
  
      Кенджиро согласно кивнул.  
  
— О, да, я тоже думаю, что это удобно, — повторило устройство.  
  
— Так что сегодня на повестке дня? — спросил Виктор.  
  
— Разогрев, немного айкидо, немного паркурных движений, потом медитация, — улыбнулся Юри Минами, который светился, подобно лампочке в 200 ватт. — Судя по всему, Минами-кун больше всего заинтересован в элементах паркура.  
  
      Вздохнув, Кенджиро сжал свою шею.  
  
— Думаю, очень круто, когда ты прыгаешь и делаешь сальто, как акробат, когда дерёшься, — отчеканило устройство.  
  
      Виктор мысленно издал фирменный недовольный звук Юри.  
  
— Так странно слышать комплимент сразу на двух языках, — покраснел Кацуки, почесав шею. Контур его бицепса стал чётче от движения, и Виктор пожелал, чтобы на каждой миссии Юри отказывался от своего пальто. — Какие планы на вечер, Виктор?  
  
— Телек, — спокойно соврал тот. — Я теперь должен понимать разные шоу благодаря этой ручной машинке.  
  
— Хорошо, — рассмеялся Юри. — Хорошо провести время, увидимся позже, ночью.  
  
      Кенджиро сказал что-то в ответ, энергично размахивая руками, когда следовал за Юри к выходу.  
  
— Наслаждайся ТВ-шоу, — сказало устройство.  
  
      Усмехнувшись, Виктор достал свой телефон.  
  
Кому: Швейцарец  
 **[Есть планы на сегодня?]**  
  
От: Швейцарец  
 **[Зачем, Юри занят со своим учеником?]**  
  
Кому: Швейцарец  
 **[Я взял миссию. Только нам.]**  
  
От: Швейцарец  
 **[Йеп, Юри занят со своим учеником.]**  
  
Кому: Швейцарец  
 **[Жопа.]**  
  
От: Швейцарец  
 **[… то, что было бы в твоём распоряжении, если бы Юри не был занят со своим учеником.]**  
  
Кому: Швейцарец  
 **[Просто. Встретимся на станции через полчаса.]**  
  
От: Швейцарец  
 **[Конечно, шеф.]**

 

* * *

 

 

 Глядя в темноту и щурясь, Кристоф взвёл курок дробовика, сигаретный дым поднимался в воздух.  
  
— И вот мы здесь, бродим вокруг земель храма в поисках ёкая S-ранга, так как ты не хочешь, чтобы Юри считал, что ты потерял веру в него?

 

— Бинго, — просиял Виктор, накладывая на тетиву стрелу.  
  
— И  _надо было_  мне выбрать идиота-романтика в качестве своего партнёра для охоты, — хохотнул Крис.  
  
      Их цель считалась опасным противником, который убил немало истребителей с момента своего появления. Отсутствие выживших также означало недостаток информации о ёкае, особенно описания его облика и способностей. Другими словами, они не шли на задание совсем без информации, но собирались столкнуться с невероятно могущественным ёкаем.  
  
      Неудивительно, что Пхичит был так против принятия Виктором этой миссии; должно быть, он слышал от Сынгиля отчёты до этого.  
  
— Всё будет в порядке, — сказал Виктор, когда они проходили мимо каменной статуи какого-то хранителя храма. Он прислушивался к звукам, лук был натянут и готов к бою. — У нас исключительная командная работа.  
  
— Ага, против демонов, — посмотрел Кристоф на Виктора. — Японские ёкаи, с другой стороны… Мы никогда не сражались с ними одни.  
  
— Всё будет в порядке.  
  
— Ты уже говорил это.  
  
— Так хватит заставлять меня говорить это, — вздохнул Никифоров.  
  
      Не было смысла скрывать: они беспокоились. Ёкай, с которым им предстояло столкнуться, мог выглядеть по-разному: от животной или гуманоидной формы до тени без какой-то единой формы. В отличии от демонов, книг с ёкаями не существовало, и, судя по всему, ни у кого из истребителей не было единого представления о видах ёкаев и их способностях. Было несколько истребителей, которые, скорее всего, пришли к консенсусу, но это не помогало, когда они шли на миссию без даже толики информации об их цели.  
  
      Это значило, что они могли столкнуться с чем угодно.  
  
      (Чёртов Сынгиль.)  
  
— Тогда о более лёгком, — мягко сказал Кристоф. — Что ты сказал своему любимому мальчику?  
  
— Ничего. Я просто сбежал, когда он ушёл заниматься с Кенджиро.  
  
      Крис выдохнул сигаретный дым, усмехаясь.  
  
— Тебя ждут проблемы, когда вернёшься.  
  
      Виктор собирался ответить, что это того стоило, когда он услышал их — шаги, клацанье о каменную дорожку около храма, двигавшиеся в их направлении. Кристоф тоже их услышал, он поднял дробовик в положение, из которого было удобно стрелять, выплёвывая сигарету и туша её одним движением тяжёлого армейского ботинка.  
  
      По кивку Виктора они разделились, чтобы укрыться за вереницей фонарей, освещавших дорожку.  
  
      Когда шаги раздались ближе, Виктор тяжело выдохнул, концентрируясь на выбросе адреналина для лучшего достижения своей цели. Он ждал, натянув лук…  
  
— Итак, — сказал знакомый голос.  
  
— Похоже, проблемы  _тебя_ нашли, — пробормотал Джакометти, когда Виктор опустил лук в неверии.  
  
      Вышедшая из теней фигура была никем иным, как его ангелом — в пальто, держа в руках оружие.  
  
— Виктор Никифоров, — рыкнул Юри, золотые глаза превратились в маленькие щелки. — Тебе стоит кое-что объяснить.

 

* * *

 

 

Юри был зол.  
  
      Не раздражён, разочарован или смутно сердит — он был полон яркой  _ярости_.  
  
      Виктор не имел понятия, как сдержать ярость Юри, особенно потому, что он никогда не думал, что его нежный ангел был способен на такую эмоцию.  
  
      К лучшему или худшему, Юри выражал свою ярость молчаливым воздействием, так что Виктор решил дать ему время и использовать это, чтобы понять, как его успокоить.  
  
      Ангел направился вперёд, явно показав, что нашёл нечто важное для их миссии. Никифоров безмолвно пошёл следом, чувствуя себя собакой, которую поймал хозяин, когда она писала на подушку.  
  
— Как он нашёл нас? — прошептал Кристоф в его ухо.  
  
— Сынгиль, — сказал Кацуки, не оглядываясь на них. — Я позвонил ему через минуту после того, как пришёл в  _пустой дом_.  
  
      Виктор нахмурился, Крис виновато смотрел вперёд.  
  
— А, точно, слух ёкая.  
  
— Юри, — попробовал Никифоров, — я не хотел, чтобы ты волновался…  
  
— Слишком поздно, — искажённо сказал Юри, и Виктор почувствовал, как его внутренности свернулись от чувства вины.  
  
      Остаток пути они прошли в тишине, Крис освещал путь тусклым светом зажжённой сигареты. Скорее всего, напряжение заставило Криса почувствовать никотиновую ломку; если честно, Виктор тоже не отказался бы от сигареты.  
  
      Вся миссия летела к чёрту.  
  
      В сторону ярость Юри, он должен был завершить миссию без истребителя. Как он мог стать сильнее ради Кацуки, если тот каждый раз сражался?  
  
      И озвучивание этого вслух было рискованнее, чем их миссия.  
  
      Они ступили на землю храма, тёмную и жуткую, освещённую только красным свечением случайного каменного фонаря. Пройдя через главный зал, они проследовали за Юри в небольшое здание, зашли в длинную комнату, стены которой были исписаны японскими картинами.  
  
— Это оно? — Крис выплюнул сигарету, закинув дробовик на плечо. — Что ты нашёл, относящееся к нашей цели?  
  
      Юри, тихий и спокойный, стоял спиной к ним, уставившись на что-то, чего они не видели.  
  
      Затем он откинул голову, мягкое хихиканье наполнило воздух, и Виктор почувствовал, как волосы на его голове зашевелились.  
  
      Голос всё ещё принадлежал Юри, но смех его ангела был успокаивающим, подобно каплям дождя, нежно скользящими по окну. Этот смех был высоким и холодным, скрежещущим, подобно ногтям по металлической решётке.  
  
— Ах, простите моё воодушевление, я никогда не встречал западных охотников.  
  
— Что, — сказал Кристоф, после чего дверь за ними захлопнулась, по комнате разнёсся щелчок замка.  
  
      Потом Юри повернулся. Его лицо — милые, тёплые черты, которые Виктор знал и любил — стало чем-то острым, чем-то  _отвратительным_. Мелькнули раскрытый рот и блестевшие клыки, через секунду иллюзия спала, и это снова был улыбавшийся Юри, золотые глаза были расширены.  
  
— И никогда их не пробовал, — хихикнул не-Юри.  
  
      А затем он напал.

 

* * *

 

 

Это был перевёртыш, более чем ясно.  
  
      Почему, где и как существо узнало об их миссии и приняло облик Юри, они узнают позже.  
  
      Настоящей проблемой было то, что, хотя ёкай и не обладал скоростью или ловкостью Юри, он всё равно сымитировал японца идеально, вплоть до уникального оружия и стиля боя.  
  
      Виктор не мог сфокусироваться — не мог отбиваться, — не когда  _его ангел_  атаковал его, размахивая сансетсуконом с намерением убить. И его колебания были на пользу ёкаю. Тот атаковал его безжалостно, понимая эффект собственного появления, с злым восторгом видя отчаяние в глазах Виктора.  
  
      В подобные моменты Никифоров был благодарен Крису за хладнокровность и твёрдое сердце. Швейцарец не был обременён такими моральными разногласиями, демон — это демон, он даже не сдерживался в случаях с одержимостью, почти калеча тела невинных жертв в предыдущих заданиях.  
  
      Теперь он стрелял без устали, пули рикошетили от стен и пола.  
  
— Крис,  _стой_.  
  
      Не-Юри визжал в ярости, но Джакометти не останавливался, не колебался.  
  
      Учитывая незнание ёкаем работы оружия и закрытых пространств, было только вопросом времени, когда пули наконец пробьют его облик, но крик был так похож на голос  _Юри_ , что Виктору неожиданно стало тяжело дышать.  
  
— Виктор, — зарычал Кристоф, бросив дробовик и выхватив со спины винтовку. — Вернись обратно!  _Это не Юри!_  
  
      Виктор клацнул зубами в отчаянии, сжимая их до боли. Он знал, что это не Юри, его разум понимал это. Но его сердце…  _его сердце_ …  
  
      Сжимая кровоточившую руку —  _она не исцеляется_ , мрачно заметил Виктор — не-Юри вновь на него прыгнул. Никифоров пересилил себя и быстро выпустил несколько стрел, чьи освящённые наконечники швырнули существо к деревянной стене, приковывая его к ней.  
  
      Полные мучений крики наполнили комнату, разрывая сердце Никифорова на  _части_ , но нет, чёрт возьми,  _это не Юри_.  
  
— Мерзкое существо слабо без своих игр с разумом, — плюнул Крис, убрав винтовку обратно в чехол. — Убей его и пойдём.  
  
      Кивнув, Виктор натянул стрелу и направил её в голову ёкая.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — обратился не-Юри, его глаза были широко раскрыты и полны ужаса.  
  
      Дыхание Виктора сбилось, руки начали дрожать.  
  
— Вик, — пробормотал Кристоф, — не слушай его, не…  
  
— Витя, пожалуйста, не делай мне больно, — плакал Юри, и, о господи, что он делает, что он делает со  _своим ангелом_ …  
  
—  _Виктор_ , — заорал Джакометти, и Никифоров вернулся в реальность, отпрыгивая, но недостаточно быстро.  
  
      Возникла вспышка боли, острая и неожиданная, и Юри смотрел на него — нет, не Юри, не с таким маниакальным выражением лица или лезвием сансетсукона, которое вонзилось в его плечо, покрытое его кровью.  
  
— Почти, — хохотнул ёкай, и Виктор знал, что он будет слышать этот смех в кошмарах. — Почти достал до твоего серд…  
  
      Кристоф с поразительной яростью вставил в раскрытый рот пистолет —  _не Юри_ , напомнил себе Виктор, желчь и ужас стояли в горле — и выстрелил.  
  
      Наконец,  _наконец_ создание приняло истинный облик: чёрное, бесформенное существо с большим ртом на лице; затем оно рассыпалось на белые огоньки, поднимавшиеся к потолку.  
  
      От облегчения подкосились колени, и Виктор упал перед Крисом.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что я позволил этому существу испортить мою лучшую куртку, — слабо рассмеялся Никифоров.  
  
— Армани переоценен в любом случае, — пошутил Крис. Скинув свою куртку, он снял белую майку, чтобы порвать её и крепко завязать ткань на ране Виктора. Они были в этом деле достаточно долго, чтобы импровизировать с аптечками. — Ты мне должен новую футболку, мой друг.  
  
— О, я должен тебе больше, чем футболку, — ответил Виктор, опираясь на Криса, когда они пошли обратно.  
  
— Я подумаю, что именно, — подмигнул Джакометти. — Так что, хочешь сам позвонить спесивому парню-жрецу, или мне?  
  
— Я сделаю это.  
  
      Четыре пропущенных от его ангела, Виктор заметил это с лёгкой улыбкой, затем набрав номер Сынгиля.  
  
      Куратор ответил после пятого гудка — вероятно, специально, хладнокровный ублюдок. Он молча слушал устный отчёт Виктора, затем издал какой-то недовольный звук.  
  
— Так ты преуспел.  
  
— Так я преуспел.  
  
— Хм, — протянул Ли. — И чему ты научился?  
  
— Чему я научился? — поднял брови Виктор, повернувшись к Кристофу. Тот пожал плечами, покачав головой. — Что ёкаи очень различны и непредсказуемы?  
  
      За этим последовал разочарованный вздох.  
  
— То, с чем ты столкнулся, — ёкай с психическими и оборотническими способностями; храмовый защитник, который исполнял желания верующих, пока жадность и уродство не очернили его душу. Тебе повезло иметь партнёра с сильным разумом, иначе ты не разговаривал бы сейчас со мной.  
  
— Подожди, — хватка Виктора на телефоне стала крепче. — Ты знал о его способностях?  
  
— То, что я знаю или нет, сейчас неважно, — хмыкнул Сынгиль. — Чему. Ты. Научился.  
  
— Кроме того, что ты мог нас убить, не так многому.  
  
— Как ты можешь быть таким тупым? Слушайте, я выбрал эту миссию как тест, — Виктор выдохнул, полный раздражения, пока Ли продолжал. — Чуланонт хорошо стоял на своём, должен признать.  
  
— Почему ты…  
  
— Если гумихо полностью трансформируется в ёкая, его облик потеряет всякую человечность, он будет никем иным, как машиной для убийств, — резко прервал его Сынгиль. — Поэтому вот мой вопрос, охотник, который так упорно отказывается носить печати, способные подавить лиса Юри. Когда придёт время, когда ситуация того потребует…  
  
— … ты сможешь убить Кацуки Юри?

 

* * *

 

 

— Хей, — Виктор моргнул, глядя на Кристофера. Затем он вновь посмотрел на дверь; когда они успели вернуться домой? — Ты в порядке? Жрец тебя втянул в довольно тяжёлое дерьмо.  
  
— Да, — сказал Виктор, его голос надломился. Прочистив горло, он повторил. — Да.  
  
 _(-- Твоё молчание говорит само за себя, — сухо сказал Сынгиль. — Ты понимаешь, что это не веселье и не игрушки. Мы здесь, чтобы помочь гумихо, но мы знаем ставки и роли, которые должны исполнить. Мы знаем, что дóлжно сделать.  
  
— Но принятие такого решения без оповещения Юри…  
  
— Гумихо сам это попросил.  
  
— Тесты?  
  
— Нет, — сказал Сынгиль, и острое осознание ударило Виктора под дых. — Не тесты.)_  
  
— Спросишь его? — тихо спросил Крис.  
  
— Может, — пробормотал Виктор, затем закрыл глаза. — Не знаю.  
  
— Невесёлый разговор, предполагаю, будет.  
  
— Почему он не сказал мне?  
  
— Это довольно жестоко, нет? «Хей, я попросил близких друзей убить меня, если свихнусь. Присоединишься?»  
  
      Виктор криво улыбнулся.  
  
— Понял.  
  
— Удивлён, что Пхичит принял это.  
  
       _… Я обещал Юри сделать всё, что потребуется.  
  
      … Какой бы выбор Юри ни сделал, я всегда поддержу его._

 

— Я — нет, — вздохнул Виктор.  
  
— Мне с тобой остаться?  
  
— Нет, я буду в порядке, — Виктор похлопал Кристофа по плечу. — Возвращайся домой, пока не испугал старых дам своим внешним видом.  
  
— Им повезёт увидеть этих деток, — помрачнев, он кивнул Виктору. — Дай мне знать, как всё пройдёт.  
  
      Глубоко вздохнув, Виктор открыл дверь и зашёл внутрь. Неожиданно он почувствовал вкусный аромат  _кацудона_ , аромат  _дома_ — и его грудь будто собралась взорваться.  
  
      Когда Юри сказал, что сдался, Виктор не мог и подумать, что он имел в виду смерть. Одна только мысль о том, что его ангел уйдёт, никогда больше не одарит его этой застенчивой улыбкой, повергла Никифорова в ужас. В тот же момент он будто услышал полные мучений крики Юри, и ему захотелось свернуться в клубок, закрыв уши ладонями.  
  
— Виктор? Это ты? — появился в проходе Юри, мягкие черты были искажены беспокойством. — Где ты был? Ты не отвечал на телефон, и Крис тоже был… т-тебе больно?  
  
      Тёплые, нежные руки — такие отличные от злобы в прошедшем часе — коснулись его плеча, надавливая на самодельную повязку.  
  
— У тебя идёт кровь! Что случилось? Это ёкай? Ты в…  _упмф_.  
  
      Виктор резко дёрнул Юри в свои руки, зарываясь носом в чёрные волосы. Он тут же почувствовал запах грейпфрута и свиных котлет, смесь была такой безумной и такой  _принадлежавшей_ Юри, что в горле Виктора появился комок.  
  
 _(Если ты не сможешь с этим справиться, охотник, советую тебе уйти. Уйти и принять то, что ты не будешь должен запятнать свои руки кровью гумихо, как все мы.)_  
  
      Он выбросил всё ради одного эмоционального решения, только чтобы открыть новую любовь — и новую жизнь. Ту, в которой он ездил на одном и том же поезде, поднимался по одной и той же лестнице, встречал одного и того же человека, ночь за ночью, ночь за ночью.  
  
      Старый Виктор посмотрел бы на него, обыденно щёлкнул бы языком и поинтересовался бы, когда всё пошло наперекосяк.  
  
      Уйти?  
  
      Теперь он не мог уйти.  
  
      Не когда Юри нуждался в нём.  
  
      Не когда  _он_ нуждался в Юри.  
  
— Я хочу остаться с тобой, — прохрипел Виктор, вдыхая запахи Кацуки, всеми фибрами своей души желая защитить его. — Я буду с тобой всегда, неважно, что произойдёт.  
  
— Был бы признателен, — прошептал Кацуки так мило и без вопроса, и Виктор отпустил себя, слёзы начали падать в мягкие чёрные пряди.  
  
      К чёрту «роли» и «просьбы» и «сделать то, что дóлжно».  
  
      Пока смерть не разлучит их — и он будет защищать своего падшего ангела до тех пор, пока не издаст последний вздох.

 

* * *

 

 

Тяжёлая дверь открылась с такой силой, что она сорвалась с верхней петли, издавая скрипучий стон.  
  
      У Сынгиля не было много времени, прежде чем пальцы впились в его горло. Он выдохнул, чувствуя, как ноги отрываются от земли, и беспомощно повис в воздухе. Даже учитывая, что ему не хватало дыхания, и зрение размывалось, он видел золотые глаза, которые светились тёмной яростью.  
  
— Гумихо, — задохнулся он, — успокойся…  
  
— Что ты наделал, — зарычал Юри, его пальцы сжались сильнее, ногти впились в кожу. —  _Что ты наделал._  
  
      Сынгиль почувствовал подступающую панику — настоящую, неподдельную панику. Он видел действие разрушающих способностей Кацуки на ёкаев, но никогда не испытывал их на себе, без талисманов в доступности и без Чуланонта.  
  
— Я не могу, — он судорожно цеплялся за руку Юри. — Я не могу ответить тебе так…  
  
      Юри издал звериный звук, затем он швырнул Сынгиля обратно в его кресло.  
  
      Всматриваясь сквозь слипшуюся чёлку, Сынгиль благодарно вздохнул, наполняя лёгкие воздухом. Юри внимательно наблюдал за ним, перенеся вес на одну ногу, пальцы стучали по скрещенным рукам в определённо человеческом жесте. Так наполовину-ёкай ещё не был полностью потерян во внутреннем звере, но он близок к этому, его злость касалась животных инстинктов лиса и подливала масла в огонь.  
  
      Сынгиль кивнул Кацуки.  
  
— Что ты хочешь знать? — прохрипел он, слова с трудом выходили из повреждённого горла.  
  
— Что ты сделал с Виктором.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Не играй со мной, Ли Сынгиль, — рявкнул Юри, и куратор вздрогнул от наплыва грубой силы. — Ты правда думал, что я не узнаю? Виктор вернулся домой в одежде для битвы, с луком и стрелами, с  _кровоточащей_ раной на плече — и ты думал, я не пойму все знаки, которые укажут на тебя и твои миссии?  
  
— Он решил выбрать одну, — осторожно сказал Ли.  
  
— После того, как ты надавил на него, я уверен, — на мгновение лицо Юри приняло глубоко расстроенное выражение. — Миссия могла убить его, он мог  _умереть_ …  
  
— И не умер.  
  
      Сынгиль прикусил язык, когда почувствовал ещё один всплеск силы. Ему правда надо было перестать давать провокационные ответы.  
  
— Нет, вместо этого он испытал что-то намного хуже. Он плакал, знаешь ли.  _Виктор_ плакал. Он всегда такой утончённый и спокойный, я никогда не видел его плачущим вне фильмов, но он действительно плакал, говорил что-то о том, что хочет остаться, хочет быть со мной… — Юри запнулся, затем он тяжело выдохнул, взгляд золотых глаз потяжелел. — Ты сказал ему, не так ли? О нашем запасном плане.  
  
      Сынгиль вздохнул. Ему стоило отвечать аккуратно: Юри был в слишком непостоянном состоянии.  
  
— У нас есть план, — сказал он, — не самый лучший, но конкретный. Присутствие охотника — аномалия, и, учитывая его настойчивость в желании быть вовлечённым в твои дела, я хотел убедиться в его намерении, его воле для гарантии твоего убийства, — куратор пренебрежительно фыркнул, не способный остановиться. — Я не думал, что это заставит его плакать.  
  
— Некоторые из нас имеют эмоции, — прорычал Юри, пальцы сжались в кулаки. — Что важнее, я не хочу, чтобы он участвовал в этом. Он должен был просто поверхностно заниматься уничтожением ёкаев, закончить съёмки и  _уехать_.  
  
— Ты живёшь с мужчиной, гумихо. Ты  _правда_ думаешь, что он будет счастлив просто так всё оставить и ехать?  
  
      На несколько секунд выражение лица Юри вновь стало полным печали.  
  
— Я выяснил, что ему в итоге становится скучно. Обычно.  
  
      Одно из самых могущественных существ, которое он знает, тупее камня.  
  
      Сынгиль вздохнул, откидываясь на спинку кресла.  
  
— Я не собирался говорить тебе, пока не найду больше доказательств, но, возможно, тебе будет лучше знать.  
  
      Нахмурившись, Юри вновь скрестил руки.  
  
— Знать мне что?  
  
— Помнишь большой проект Морооки?  
  
— Конечно. Сенсей работал над сывороткой, которая позволила бы нам очищать ёкаев, а не уничтожать их. Он надеялся… — Кацуки выдохнул. — Ну, он надеялся, что это сработает на мне.  
  
      Сынгиль почувствовал оттенок его чувства — просто оттенок.  
  
— Ходят слухи, что Муразе и его отряд работают над сывороткой, сильной настолько, что она способна осквернить ёкая и усилить его базовые инстинкты. Ид*, как называл это психиатр Фрейд.  
  
      Золотые глаза расширились.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду…  
  
— Правильно, — кивнул Сынгиль, морщась от движения. — Сильная противоположность исследованиям Морооки. Худшим является то, что говорят, будто недавний рост количества проблем с ёкаями — результат их экспериментов. Если мои догадки верны, тогда твой парень Минами был подопытным кроликом для проверки твоих пределов… Возможно, чтобы понять, какая нужна доза, чтобы вытащить лиса наружу.  
  
— О, — тоскливо сказал Юри, опустив взгляд в пол.  
  
— Твоё бесполезное стремление работать — причина, по которой я не говорил тебе об этом, — проворчал Ли. — Я не знаю, как далеко они зашли в этом проекте, в слухах немного правды.  
  
— Это почему ты решил, что необходимо испытать Виктора? Чтобы он не мешал?  
  
— Это и потому, что он даже не собирается использовать на тебе печати. Этот дурак убьёт нас всех своими идиотскими идеалами доверия и любви.  
  
      Юри оскалился, подобно животному.  
  
— «Его идиотские идеалы» — единственное, что даёт мне силы  _жить_.  
  
      Когда Сынгиль невозмутимо моргнул, Юри тяжело вздохнул, потерев ладонью лицо.  
  
— Я поговорю с Виктором, — пробормотал он через какое-то время. — В это время никаких больше тестов или миссий. По крайней мере без моего предупреждения.  
  
      Ли осторожно массировал свою шею.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
      Когда Юри повернулся, чтобы уйти, Сынгиль повысил голос так, как мог.  
  
— По крайней мере почини дверь, пока ты…  
  
      По музею разнёсся громкий скрипящий звук, после которого Юри швырнул дубовую дверь к ногам Сынгиля, в толстой древесине была вмятина.  
  
— Всё починил, — невозмутимо сказал Кацуки, вытаскивая из окровавленных костяшек занозы.  
  
      Ошарашенный Сынгиль мог только уставиться на сломанную дверь.  
  
— Кстати, — добавил Юри, посмотрев через плечо, — думаю, ты должен извиниться перед Виктором за то, что подверг его ненужной опасности.  
  
      Сынгиль поднял голову, чтобы увидеть золотые глаза, которые угрожающе сощурились.  
  
— Просто предложение, конечно же.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Автобус был полон, люди прижимались друг к другу и сиденьям. Это заставляло потратить некоторое время на то, чтобы удобно устроиться, особенно со средних размеров чемоданами за спинами, но Виктор и Юри целенаправленно шли в точку в углу, в конце автобуса. Двигатель зарычал, и толпа качнулась с движением автобуса, заставляя Юри вжаться в грудь Виктора.  
  
— П-прос…  _оу_!  
  
— Аккуратнее!  
  
      Виктор подавил смешок, когда Юри неоднократно опустил голову, извиняясь перед стоявшим сзади человеком. Его ангел всё ещё смущался от физического контакта вне их футонов, и мгновенная реакция заставляла японца делать шаг назад, только чтобы ударить затылком какого-то незадачливого пассажира в лицо.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — Виктор наклонил голову, шепча в ухо Юри.  
  
— Да, в полном, — ответил тот, но Виктор не упустил дрожь, пробежавшую по его телу. (Как он мог, когда они так плотно прижимались друг к другу, двигаться, только когда автобус попадал в яму?)  
  
      Они ехали к семье Юри для участия в фестивале Бон на каникулы, во время которых семья воссоединится в их отчем доме, чтобы посетить и очистить могилы их предков. Кацуки не были буддистами, объяснил Юри, но учитывая, что люди использовали трёхдневный перерыв, как отпуск с семьями, время фестиваля являлось одним из самых напряжённых периодов для гостиницы его семьи. Единственным гостем, которого с собой всегда брал Юри, был Пхичит, поэтому Виктору повезло быть вторым (даже если он и хотел быть первым).  
  
      После травмы Виктора Юри, казалось, развил привычку спрашивать о его самочувствии каждые несколько часов, чем не отличался от матери, беспокоящейся о своём несчастном ребёнке. Виктор не мог винить его за это. Он никогда не говорил о травме, а Юри никогда не спрашивал. (Он просыпался в холодном поту каждый раз, крики Юри отдавались эхом в его голове, но Юри просто держал его, пока дрожь не уходила.)  
  
      Они также не разговаривали о «просьбе» Юри.  
  
      Так что, когда Юри предложил посетить его семью, Виктор был вне себя от восторга: это позволит ему избежать тяжести новых знаний, на время, по крайней мере. Что более важно, Виктору предстояло встретиться с семьёй Юри — людьми, ответственными за рождение такого восхитительного человеческого существа.  
  
— Как я должен обращаться к твоим родителям? — спросил Виктор.  
  
— Как хочешь, правда, — ответил Юри, протирая очки. — Многие зовут их по именам, даже постоянные гости.  
  
— А какие у них имена?  
  
— О, а, мою маму зовут Хироко, папу — Тошия.  
  
— Хироко и Тошия, — повторил Никифоров, растягивая гласные на языке.  
  
— Неплохо, — сказал Юри, улыбаясь.  
  
— Ты сказал, у тебя есть сестра?  
  
— Мари. Она, эм, — улыбка Кацуки превратилась в гримасу, — честная.  
  
— Честность обычно является хорошей вещью, — хохотнул Виктор.  
  
— Обычно.  
  
      Что-то завибрировало рядом с левым бедром Виктора. Когда Юри наклонился за телефоном, Никифоров прикусил щёку, чтобы не произнести шутку в-твоём-кармане, которая несомненно заставила бы Юри почувствовать себя некомфортно. Он не мог допустить, чтобы Юри затыкал его в переполненном автобусе.  
  
— Похоже, Юко тоже присоединится к приветственной вечеринке, — сказал Юри, глядя на экран.  
  
— А, знаменитая мисс Юко, — низко промурчал Виктор.  
  
      Юри рассмеялся, убирая телефон в карман джинс.  
  
— Скажи это также ей, и она потеряет сознание за секунды.  
  
— Это часть веселья, — ухмыльнулся Никифоров.  
  
      Виктор заметил вход в гостиницу семьи Юри, как только автобус подъехал к их остановке. На арке висели баннеры с полноватыми японскими персонажами, которые выглядели по-домашнему и напоминали мягкую ауру Юри. Арка была оформлена фонарями: сверху и по бокам ворота освещались красным, каменные фонари стояли на страже чуть впереди. Большие и толстые деревья, стоявшие по обе стороны от входа, дополняли живописную сцену, их ветви покачивались из-за тёплого летнего ветерка.  
  
      Около арки стояли две женщины. Брюнетка покачивалась с пятки на носок, конский хвост покачивался, в то время как другая выглядела заскучавшей, лениво скребущей ленту в тёмных волосах,  
светлые пряди, беспорядочно уложенные сзади, выглядели, как неукротимая грива.  
  
— Юко и Мари, — представил Юри, и через секунду брюнетка прыгнула к Виктору с вытянутыми руками, слёзы текли из её широких-широких глаз.  
  
— О мой бог, Виктор Никифоров,  _здесь_ ,  _лично_ , и я касаюсь  _Виктора Никифорова_ …  
  
      Виктор едва различал слова Юко, когда она крепко схватила его за руки, бормоча о всех фильмах, в которых он когда-либо играл. Или, по крайней мере, он думал, что она говорила именно это. Попытки Юри утешить её были безрезультатными.  
  
      Только через несколько минут неконтролируемого потока та выглядевшая скучавшей женщина наконец шагнула вперёд, чтобы дёрнуть Юко к себе.  
  
— Вдохни или сознание потеряешь, — сказал механический голос.  
  
      Женщина удивлённо обернулась.  
  
— Я говорил тебе оставить это дома, — проворчал Юри.  
  
— Но это так удобно! — сказал Виктор. — Смотри, — держа устройство, он приблизился к женщине и привлекательно улыбнулся. — Привет, ты, должно быть, сестра Юри, Мари. Я Виктор Никифоров.  
  
      Устройство перевело его слова, добавляя именной суффикс в конце имени.  
  
      Подняв бровь, Мари ответила:  
  
— Эта лысина выглядит в жизни больше, — перевело устройство.  
  
      Улыбка Виктора застыла, будто кто-то выбрал часть какого-то рекламного постера и приклеил её к его лицу.  
  
 _Лысина?_  
  
— Эм, — сказал Юри, дёрнувшись. — Уверен, это просто неверный перевод нашего слэнга.  
  
— Ты… сказал своей семье о моём комплексе? — сухо спросил Виктор.  
  
— Конечно нет!  
  
      Улыбка Виктора не ослабела, даже когда Юри подтолкнул его в плечо, говоря, что они не должны заставлять ждать его родителей.  
  
      Это было не то сердечное приветствие, которое представлял Виктор.

 

* * *

 

 

Родители Юри были милыми и гостеприимными, и такими, как Виктор ожидал — слава богу. (Юри должен был  _откуда-то_ взять свои ангельские черты.) Крепко обняв его, мама Юри отпустила его и с таким же энтузиазмом поприветствовала Никифорова, который отразился в глубоком поклоне, когда она повернулась к нему. Позади так же кланялся отец Юри, под меньшим углом, но не менее почтительно.  
  
      Не уверенный в культурной корректности, Виктор решил поклониться в ответ, опуская голову так низко как мог.  
  
      Зашла Мари, усмехнувшись.  
  
— Тут что-то уронили? — сказало устройство в кармане Виктора.  
  
— Мари-неечан, — пропыхтел Юри. Его родители выпрямились, добродушно посмеиваясь. («Честная» — единственный способ описать Мари Кацуки, подумалось Виктору.)  
  
      Мари пожала плечами.  
  
— У нас куча посетителей, так что надевай фартук и иди работать. Юко уже на кухне.  
  
— Дай мне сначала показать Виктору его комнату.  
  
— Ладно. Приходи, когда закончишь.  
  
— Она просто немного нервничает, — сказала Хироко, обнимая Юри ещё раз. — Мы все рады тебя видеть дома.  
  
— Спасибо, мам, — лицо Юри смягчилось от улыбки, и Виктор растаял, радуясь, что взял с собой переводчик, несмотря на возражения Юри.  
  
      У них не было возможности провести много времени вместе после этого, особенно с потоком посетителей, которые прибыли после них. Юри оставил Виктора в одной из самых больших гостевых комнат — большое пространство было разделено на зону отдыха и зону сна с футонами. Распаковав вещи, Виктор переоделся в юкату, которую он нашёл в шкафу, и вышел, чтобы прогуляться по гостинице.  
  
      Путешествуя без определённого направления, он вышел к маленькому саду на заднем дворе: маленькому, но тихому, покрытому камнями и цветами мягкого жёлтого цвета. В озере скользили рыбки кои, свет отражался от яркой чешуи.  
  
      У маленькой скамьи лежал в солнечном свете коричневый пудель с открытым ртом и высунутым языком. Отсутствие ошейника намекало на то, что он был бродячим, но шерсть была слишком ухоженной для этого. Уши пуделя приподнялись, когда Виктор приблизился, хвост начал бить по земле.  
  
— Привет, — мягко сказал Никифоров. Он наклонился, протягивая собаке руку и давая её изучить. Когда розовый язык лизнул ладонь в приветствии, он погладил мягкую шерсть, шепча. — Откуда ты взялся?  
  
— О!  
  
      Виктор обернулся, моргнув.  
  
      Ярко покраснев, Юко прикрыла рот ладонью, заикаясь.  
  
— Эм, прости, я не хотела… это… — она выдохнула. — Я-я просто подумала: мило, что Викчан наконец встретил свою тёзку.  
  
— Свою тёзку?  
  
— Юри-кун не сказал тебе? — удивлённо спросила Юко. — Он, эм, назвал свою собаку в честь тебя.  
  
      Виктор посмотрел на Викчана, который качнул головой, хвост забил по земле сильнее.  
  
      А он думал, что его ангел не может быть милее.

 

* * *

 

 

— Ну, он прекрасный и очень милый, — сказал Юри, глядя на свою еду, его щёки покраснели. Время от времени он опускал руку, чтобы погладить Викчана, чья пушистая голова удобно лежала на его коленях.  
  
— Так вот, каким ты меня видишь, — поддразнил Виктор.  
  
— Он также приходит и уходит, когда ему нравится, а ещё иногда срёт в столовой, — с кривой усмешкой сказала Мари.  
  
      На Викторе лица не стало, когда он услышал это.  
  
— Давайте не будем говорить о таких вещах за столом, — ласково сказала Хироко.  
  
      Было около десяти, когда семья наконец села обедать, воспользовавшись затишьем среди клиентов. Виктор не жаловался —  _не хотел_  жаловаться, — потому что он был в доме семьи его ангела, и он должен был произвести максимально хорошее впечатление. К тому же, еда Хироко и вправду была легендарной и стоила ожидания.  
  
      Он сказал об этом Хироко, которая в ответ хихикнула, подняв и опустив руку в очевидном восторге.  
  
      Мари покачала головой.  
  
— Он всегда такой? Все эти милые словечки и экстравагантные жесты? — прошептала она Юри.  
  
— Большую часть времени, — шепнул тот в ответ.  
  
— Ты  _такой_ счастливчик, Юри-кун, — глубоко вздохнула Юко.  
  
— Я хотела спросить, как он понимает это, — сказала Мари.  
  
— Устройство ловит всё, что вы говорите, — возмущённо сказал Виктор.  
  
— Простите~ — позвал женский голос. — Я в неподходящее время?  
  
— А, Тошия, это Минако-сан! — Хироко в ликовании встала со своего места, дёрнув улыбавшегося Тошию за собой, к выходу.  
  
— Минако? — Виктор положил в рот кусок прекрасного риса. Он не упустил то, как взгляд Юри метнулся к его пальцам, пока те не скользнули в его рот. Намеренно обсосав палец, он затем вытащил его изо рта с хлюпом, встретив ещё один взгляд Кацуки. Адамово яблоко Юри прыгнуло, затем он быстро отвёл взгляд, краснея.  
  
      Ах, изогнулись губы Виктора, так его ангел не такой невинный.  
  
— Минако-сан — учитель танцев, — рассеянно пояснила Юко. — У неё есть собственная студия в паре автобусных остановок отсюда, так что она любит иногда приходить в гостиницу выпить. Я и Юри-кун некоторое время учились у неё!  
  
      Виктор уставился на Юри.  
  
— Ты танцуешь?  
  
— Именно поэтому я не говорил об этом, — сказал Кацуки, качая головой в смущении. — Я учился танцам, но не танцую.  
  
— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, заходи, — снова появилась Хироко, ведя за собой стройную женщину с каштановыми волосами, которые каскадом падали на её плечи. Она была одета откровенно — кремовая рубашка и джинсы в три четверти длиной, — но её хороший внешний вид сиял, завершённый маленьким красивым знаком под левым глазом.  
  
— Минако-сан здесь, — объявила Хироко.  
  
      Группа в унисон поприветствовала её, Юко — громче всех.  
  
— Извините, что прерываю обед, — сказала Минако с небольшим сожалением. — Я просто займу своё обычное место перед телевизором, — она подняла бровь, посмотрев на Виктора. — У вас новое лицо.  
  
— Это Виктор, друг Юри, — сказал Тошия, зайдя в обеденную с бутылкой шочу в руке.  
  
— О, друг Юри, — широко улыбнулась Минако, переходя на идеальный английский. — Рада знакомству, Виктор.  
  
— И я, — ровно ответил Никифоров.  
  
      Юри, заметил он, начал кусать нижнюю губу.  
  
      Что-то в Минако заставляло Юри нервничать, но Виктор не понял, что. Женщина выглядела достаточно нормально (читай: человеком), вплоть до её манер, когда она поделилась напитком с Тошией, вытянувшись на татами, подобно бездомному в метро.  
  
      Когда он спросил Юри об этом после обеда, его ангел пожал плечами, хмурясь.  
  
— Я не могу объяснить это, —  
приглушённым шёпотом ответил Юри, сняв очки. — Но я чувствую себя… беспокойно рядом с ней. Будто что-то плохое случится, если я останусь около неё.  
  
      Они вместе уставились на Минако, которая пела какую-то мелодию в пустую бутылку из-под шочу, будто это был микрофон, игнорируя предложение Хироко  _пожалуйста, ложись в своей комнате, Минако-сан_.  
  
— Она выглядит безобидной, — Виктор подавил улыбку, когда Хироко подняла на ноги нетрезвую женщину. Викчан с лаем прыгнул к ним, видимо, так же позабавленный зрелищем.  
  
— Она такая и есть, — пожал плечами Юри, — но кое-что я хорошо выучил, будучи в сверхъестественном мире, — всегда доверять своим инстинктам. Вот почему я покинул её уроки балета через несколько недель после начала.  
  
— Ты танцуешь  _балет_? — Спросил Виктор, светясь, подобно лампочке.  
  
— Я не об этом говорю, — рассмеялся Юри. — В любом случае, почему бы тебе не начать с горячих источников? Я присоединюсь к тебе, когда закончу убирать на кухне.  
  
      Закинув на плечо полотенце, Виктор напевал что-то под нос, пока шёл к онсену. Через несколько минут его взгляд обратится к этой нежной кремового цвета коже, о которой он мечтал и которую видел в мучительно-дразнящих просветах, и он собирался насладиться этим славным зрелищем: оценить его как искусство, предназначенное для того, чтобы его ценили, будучи мучительно-недосягаемым. Ему было интересно, почему его ангелу так комфортно быть полностью обнажённым в горячем источнике, но это превращалось в смущающую путаницу в любом другом контексте.  
  
      Как там говорят на японском?  
  
      Горячие источники, банзай?  
  
— …Юри ничего не подозревает.  
  
— Его друг?  
  
— Он знает только то, что Юри говорит ему.  
  
      Виктор остановился. Дверь была приоткрытой, через нее голоса. Один из голос точно принадлежал кому-то из сотрудников, другой же был незнаком; он был мягким и тихим, с оттенком звона командующего на фронте.  
  
      Что, ради всего святого, Лео делал в гостинице, и почему Виктор не видел его на протяжении целого дня?  
  
      Виктор аккуратно прислонился к стене и подобрался ближе к открытой двери.  
  
— Что не очень много. Какие-то движения от Общества?  
  
— Ни шажка, — хмыкнул Лео. Он звучал грубо, все приветливые интонации исчезли. — Ни одного после парнишки Минами.  
  
— Они закончили с сывороткой, они  _должны были_.  
  
— Я наблюдал за Юри. Рядом с ним не было ни одного истребителя.  
  
      Приблизившись к просвету, Виктор заглянул в него.  
  
      В комнате было трое, они сидели вокруг кофейного столика. Лео сидел спиной к двери, в сидевшем напротив Виктор узнал его ёкая-мейта с фото инстаграма Лео, а третий…  
  
      Виктор проглотил вскрик, когда очень трезвая Минако повернулась, глядя прямо на него, щурясь.  
  
      Золотые глаза; блестящие и светящиеся, как у его ангела.  
  
— Гуан Хонг, — мягко сказала она.  
  
— Да, Минако-сама.  
  
      Форма Гуан Хонга размылась, и внезапно он оказался прямо перед лицом Виктора, резко и быстро опустив рукоять странно выглядевшего меча вниз.  
  
      Громкий треск его виска был последним, что услышал Виктор, прежде чем потерять сознание.

 

* * *

 

 

Что-то холодное капало на его шею.  
  
      Виктор застонал, хлопнув по беспокоящей точке, и застонал снова от боли, которая возникла в голове.  
  
— Сиди спокойно, ради бога, — сказал приказывающий голос. — Ты делаешь только хуже себе.  
  
      Русский медленно открыл глаза и увидел Минако, которая смотрела на него с раздражением, держа в руке лёд. Должно быть, она завернула его в платок, это объясняло влажность на лбу Виктора.  
  
— Зачем пытаться помочь мне после попытки убить? — прошипел Никифоров.  
  
— О, не будь таким драматичным, — фыркнула Минако. — Никто не пытался убить тебя. Просто Гуан Хонг иногда не контролирует свою силу.  
  
      Сидевший в углу комнаты ёкай-кот вскинул голову на собственное имя и покраснел.  
  
— Простите.  
  
— Кто вы? — Виктор тяжело выдохнул, когда Минако коснулась льдом места удара. — Все вы?  
  
      Гуан Хонг неловко передвинулся, клинки при этом звякнули.  
  
— Мы не хотим навредить.  
  
— Это то, что говорят жители деревни, когда… — Осознание ударило Виктора, и он резко сел, яростно игнорируя вспышку боли, которая прострелила его спину.  
  
      Только двое из них говорили.  
  
— Где Лео? — требовательно спросил он.  
  
— Виктор, — вздохнула Минако, — успокойся…  
  
—  _Где Лео?_  — паника Виктора росла, действуя, как обезболивающее. — Если он навредит Юри, я…  
  
— Я сказала, — вспышка золотого, и Минако начала светиться, русые волосы поднялись в воздух с её плеч, —  _успокойся_.  
  
      Ошеломлённый Виктор замолк.  
  
      Будто по щелчку пальцев, Минако вмиг стала нормальной, с удивительной силой толкнув Виктора, чтобы он лёг.  
  
— Я попросила Лео отвлечь Юри, — сказала она, легко касаясь мешочком со льдом виска Виктора. — Он не должен в поисках тебя наткнуться на то, чего ему знать не надо.  
  
— Учитывая, что я слышал, Юри имеет право знать, — пробормотал Никифоров.  
  
— Ты не знаешь, с чем связываешься, — ответила Минако.  
  
— Да, если все и дальше будут продолжать покрывать всё тайной, — нахмурился Виктор. — Юри сказал, ему беспокойно рядом с тобой.  
  
— Я заставляю беспокоиться его лиса, — фыркнула Минако. — Из-за их связи Юри трудно отделить собственные ощущения от ощущений ёкая.  
  
— Твой ответ породил только больше вопросов.  
  
      Минако длинно вздохнула.  
  
— Хорошо. Поскольку ты мейт Юри — не смотри так удивлённо, от тебя  _несёт_ его запахом, — думаю, я должна немного объяснить тебе. Возможно, ты так же поймёшь наш выбор.  
  
      После её кивка Гуан Хонг встал около двери с оружием.  
  
      Без затуманенного страхом зрения Виктор увидел, что оружие Гуан Хонга состояло из двух мечей, оба клинка были широкими и ровными, края их были изогнуты, подобно огромным кухонным ножам. Каждая рукоятка была оснащена небольшой крестовиной, которую держал Гуан Хонг, ими можно было пользоваться, как тупым оружием ближнего боя.  
  
      Неудивительно, что его голова пиздецки болела.  
  
      Минако прочистила горло, возвращая внимание Виктора к себе. Подняв подбородок, она начала рассказ.  
  
— До Муразе, до его программы против ёкаев, я была главой ветви Сага в Обществе Истребителей Ёкаев. В то время Муразе был простым членом, новым членом, который только начал тренироваться как истребитель.  
  
      Виктор в изумлении моргнул.  
  
— Они позволили ёкаю возглавлять ветвь?  
  
— Я наполовину ёкай, — ответила Минако, прикрыв глаза. — И я причина, по которой Муразе ненавидит нас.  
  
— Что за…  
  
— Сейчас неважно, какая была причина, — отрезала Минако, качая головой. — К сожалению, я встретила Юри после того, как покинула Общество. Хироко отдала его на танцы, думая, что это «вытащит его из раковины». Ты должен понимать, что наполовину ёкаи встречаются очень редко, так что я была очень рада встретить кого-то похожего на меня. Но, как ты говорил, Юри боялся меня, точнее, его лис внутри боялся, так что я была вынуждена искать другой способ, позволивший бы мне оставаться с ним.  
  
— У меня был союзник в Обществе, человек. Он пообещал помочь мне, решив закончить работу, которую я начала перед уходом — сыворотку, которая могла бы очистить любого ёкая от порчи. Его имя — Хизаши Мороока.  
  
— Учитель Юри, — сказал Виктор, его глаза увеличились.  
  
— Верно, — ответила Минако, кивнув. — Он не был истребителем во многих смыслах, больше исследователем, но он быстро взял на себя задачу быть учителем Юри, делясь с ним моими знаниями вместо меня.  
  
— К несчастью, Муразе услышал слухи о деятельности Морооки, поэтому ради его безопасности я попросила Морооку покинуть префектуру и продолжить исследования в секрете. Муразе был так поглощён слепой ненавистью, что я знала: он захочет убить Юри в качестве мести мне. Вот почему я отправила своего шики приглядывать за ним и его семьёй.  
  
      На озадаченный взгляд Виктора Минако указала на Гуан Хонга.  
  
— Шики — это слуги ёкаев, связанные контрактом с их истребителем.  
  
— Так они силой.?  
  
— Лео и я счастливы помогать Минако-сама, — мгновенно оспорил Гуан Хонг.  
  
— В любом случае, — Минако чуть улыбнулась ёкаю, после чего вновь помрачнела, — мы пришли к самому главному. Муразе пытается создать сыворотку, которая усилит животные инстинкты ёкаев, искажая их душу и превращая в существ, которые ищут кровь для утоления голода. Это не совсем ясно, но мы предполагаем, что он мог преуспеть в этом.  
  
— Тогда Юри в опасности, — выдохнул он, сжимая голову. — Мы должны сказать ему…  
  
— Юри знает, — тихо сказал Гуан Хонг.  
  
— Что? Но как…  
  
— Сынгиль сказал ему. Я видел весь разговор, пока следил за ним.  
  
      Этот чёртов секретничающий  _кусок_ жреца, подумалось Виктору.  
  
— Но он не знает, что у Муразе уже может быть готовая к использованию сыворотка, и он не знает обо мне, — Минако посмотрела на Гуан Хонга, — о нас. Лучше не предупреждать его; его ёкай достаточно агрессивен, подпитывается тёмными эмоциями. Ещё немного, и он не будет способен сдерживать зверя.  
  
— Разве ему не станет лучше, если он узнает, что Мороока жив?  
  
— Нет. Ему станет хуже от осознания, что он стал причиной изгнания Морооки. По крайней мере, он точно не будет рад услышать, что вся его жизнь — продуманная уловка.  
  
      Это звучало похоже на его ангела.  
  
      Виктор глубоко выдохнул, чувствуя, как в его голове словно били барабаны, старая рана в плече пульсировала. В Японии и неделя не проходила без передозировки информацией, и это начинало сказываться на его самочувствии.  
  
      Он даже не представлял, как себя чувствовал Юри.  
  
      Кто-то — что-то — поскреблось в дверь.  
  
— Кто это? — Гуан Хонг достал мечи.  
  
      Кто-то хмыкнул:  
  
— Твой мейт, любовь, — и Гуан Хонг сильно засиял. Он открыл дверь, и в неё зашёл коричневый пудель, махая хвостом.  
  
— Виктору лучше сейчас вернуться к Юри, — сказал пёс голосом Лео. — Только так я могу заставить Юри бегать за мной, чтобы забрать обувь постояльцев.  
  
— О боже, — сказал Виктор. —  _Ты_ Викчан? Ты прекрасный и очень милый пёс?  
  
      Челюсть Лео растянулась в игривой усмешке.  
  
— Привет. Я бы сказал, если бы мог, но это раскрыло бы меня.  
  
      У Виктора было так много вопросов,  _так много_. Для начала, как долго Лео следил за семьёй Кацуки в этой форме? Почему обращался в свою человеческую форму? Почему лис Юри не почуял его?  _Лео делил постель с Юри?_  
  
      Более важно:  
  
— Ты срёшь в столовой?!  
  
— Они думают, я необученный бродяга! — гавкнул Лео, его мейт торжественно кивнул. — Я должен был следовать этому!  
  
      Виктор повернулся к Гуан Хонгу.  
  
— А  _ты_ тоже «поддерживаешь вид»?  
  
— Я кот, — сказал Гуан Хонг, выглядел он так, будто Виктор оскорбил весь его род. — В основном я смотрю за Сынгилем и Пхичитом, в любом случае.  
  
      Минако громко кашлянула.  
  
— Могу я попросить тебя вернуться к Юри, прежде чем он заподозрит что-то?  
  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Виктор. Он поднялся при помощи Минако, остановился у двери. — Знаешь, — он нахмурился, — ты не объяснила, почему Юри… почему лис Юри боится тебя.  
  
— Потому что он по праву опасается моей половины-ёкая.  
  
— И это?  
  
— Дракон, — невозмутимо улыбнулась Минако.

 

* * *

 

 

У Виктора были проблемы со сном той ночью.  
  
      В дополнение к голове, которая угрожала взорваться, он не мог перестать волноваться о Юри, что, конечно, не помогало с головной болью. Очень многое в этом мире и его политике он не мог понять. Как он может помочь Юри, когда всегда появляется новая информация, какие-то финты, которые никто не ожидал? Поиски лекарства для его ангела достаточно сложны и без мстительного истребителя, настроенного на ускорение и усиление трансформации.  
  
      Вздохнув, Виктор аккуратно перевернулся на его сторону.  
  
      Чтобы всё стало ещё хуже, он был вынужден спать с Юри напротив себя, поэтому футон чувствовался пустым — слишком пустым.  
  
— Виктор? — нерешительно сказал голос за дверью. — Ты ещё не спишь?  
  
      Виктор сел прямо, затем мысленно выругался. В его голове определённо что-то взорвалось.  
  
— Юри? — сказал он через какое-то время. — Что случилось?  
  
— Я, эм, я не могу уснуть. Поэтому мне было интересно, мог бы я…  
  
— Да, — сказал Виктор, сердце замерло. —  _Да._  
  
      Когда Юри скользнул в его руки с довольным вздохом, Виктор прижал его ближе, вздыхая от знакомых ощущений, позволяя им окружить его.  
  
— Ты сегодня долго добирался до онсена, — сонно сказал Юри. — Я думал, ты там будешь до меня, учитывая, что Викчан водил меня за собой по всей гостинице.  
  
      Виктор вспомнил о пуделе.  
  
— Я… вышел за мороженым.  
  
— Мороженым? В продуктовый магазин?  
  
— Мхмхмхм.  
  
— Но это ниже по дороге.  
  
— Я задумался и пошёл в противоположном направлении.  
  
      Юри передвинулся, подняв ногу, чтобы устроить её на бедре Виктора.  
  
— О чём ты задумался?  
  
— О… —  _том, что твой настоящий учитель на самом деле дамочка-полудракон и твой учитель танцев, и два ёкая шпионят за тобой по её приказу, сейчас твоя жизнь в опасности благодаря маньяку, который хочет вытащить худшее из твоего ёкая из-за миленькой размолвки с этой наполовину драконьей леди, о, и об открытии, что твоя собака — мой коллега по работе…_  — что мне очень повезло встретиться с тобой.  
  
— Глупый, — пробормотал Юри, прижимаясь крепче к Виктору. — Но я тоже рад, что встретил тебя.  
  
      В ту ночь Виктор ещё не раз просыпался в холодном поту, но Юри был рядом с ним.

 

* * *

 

 

Остаток фестиваля Бон прошёл без происшествий. (Юри думал по-другому после одного пьяного эпизода, когда Тошия и Виктор организовали комедийный дуэт для приветствия других посетителей, манипулируя ртами грубо нарисованных лиц клоунов на их животах. Виктор считал это прекрасным связующим воспоминанием.) Хироко начала называть Виктора «Викчаном», ласковым прозвищем, которое, несмотря на связь с определённой собакой-ёкаем, посылало приятное тёплое покалывание во всём теле быстрее, чем японское саке Тошии, выпитое одной ночью. Юко в какой-то момент фактически провела гармоничный разговор с Виктором, обсуждая сущность действий его персонажа в последнем шпионском фильме. Даже колючая саркастичная Мари стала относиться немного мягче к нему, называя его по имени вместо «ои» или «эй».  
  
      В их последний день в гостинице Хироко постучала по плечу Виктора и отвела его в тихое место у выхода, где Юри прощался с Юко и семьёй.  
  
      (Лео тоже был там, играя свою роль милого бродяги. Собачья у него форма или нет, Виктору всё равно не доставляло удовольствия видеть, как крепко Юри обнимал его.)  
  
— Позаботься о Юри, Викчан, — сказала Хироко, чьи слова были переведены устройством в кармане Виктора. Она взяла ладони Виктора в свои, крепко сжимая их. — Он может вести себя так, будто всё хорошо, но мама знает своего сына.  
  
      Сглотнув комок в горле, Виктор сжал пальцы Хироко.  
  
— Обещаю.  
  
      По дороге домой им удалось сесть, и ладонь Виктора лежала на колене Юри всю дорогу, Никифоров сидел близко к японцу, соприкасаясь бёдрами и плечами. Юри не отталкивал его.  
  
      И жизнь вернулась в обычное русло.  
  
      Несмотря на заверения Минако, что она отправит новости через Лео, Виктор стал более внимательным вне и во время миссий. Пхичит отметил, что он стал «экстра нервным» в эти дни, что Виктор оправдал роль в фильме. Юри похвалил его усердие, и Никифоров вновь почувствовал себя отвратительно за ложь своему ангелу.  
  
      Так как недели проходили без каких-либо признаков атаки, Виктор постепенно ослаблял свою бдительность.  
  
      К следующему месяцу Виктор задавался вопросом, являлась Минако слишком осторожной, или произошедшее в гостинице ему привиделось, будучи придуманным его гиперактивным умом кошмаром.  
  
      А затем, даже после произошедшего в доме Кацуки, летняя награда Самого Странного Происшествия ушла Сынгилю, который дал ему миссию в качестве извинения за повреждение.  
  
— Это как-то связано с твоей пропавшей дверью? — спросил Виктор, подняв бровь.  
  
— Просто прими извинения и заткнись нахер, — проворчал Сынгиль.  
  
(-- Мы можем получить сейчас детали миссии? — крикнул Пхичит, усмехаясь. — Тут немного дует.  
  
      Юри рассмеялся. Сынгиль, удивительно, решил проигнорировать замечание.)  
  
      Миссия той ночью была простой: остановить нашествие ёкаев-пауков, которые уничтожали урожай и нападали на несчастных людей, которые попадали в их сети ночью. Существа были ранга В, который был им дан больше за количество, нежели за способности.  
  
      Держа эти знания в голове, Юри подключил к заданию Кристофа и Кенджиро, к радости последнего.  
  
      Около места задания, как и всегда, глаза его ангела, который взял бразды правления в свои руки, блеснули золотым во тьме.  
  
— У многих ёкаев-насекомых есть лидер — королева. У пауков-ёкаев может быть по-другому, но так как мы не знаем иного, будем придерживаться плана, по которому я и Пхичит очистим пусть к королеве, вы же с расстояния расстреляете её.  
  
      Повернувшись, он быстро перевёл это Кенджиро, который кивнул в согласии.  
  
— Парень — рейнджевик? — спросил Кристоф, качнув головой в сторону Минами.  
  
— Он тренировался с кунаями, — сказал Юри с небольшой гордостью. Кенджиро улыбнулся, услышав позитивный тон своего учителя. — И он стал лучше командовать шикигами.  
  
— Должен отдать должное его учителю, — отметил Пхичит.  
  
— Да-да, — сказал Крис, громко хлопнув в ладоши.  
  
— С-спасибо. В любом случае, давайте начнём, — покраснев от смущения, Юри повернулся и чопорно шагнул вперёд.  
  
      Ёкаи-пауки быстро почуяли опасность. Они выползли из своих укрытий, образовывая большой отряд, издавая громкий шум, во тьме было видно миллионы красных глаз.  
  
      Когда Юри и Пхичит ворвались в бой, Виктор впервые заметил, как боевые стили лучших друзей подходят друг другу. Спокойный и собранный Юри шёл сквозь ёкаев, будто прогуливался по пляжу, размахивая своим сансетсуконом, подобно смертельному вращению фаната клинков, разрезая всё, что подходило близко. Пхичит действовал более бессистемно, но не менее смертельно: он бежал сквозь орды, согнув спину под острым углом, разрезая ёкаев, которые были достаточно глупыми, чтобы встать на его пути.  
  
— ТАК КРУТО, — заорал Кенджиро на английском, выпучив глаза.  
  
      Крис выплюнул сигарету и взвёл курок винтовки.  
  
— Не достанется же вся слава нашим восточным друзьям, да?  
  
      Виктор натянул стрелу, ухмыляясь.  
  
— Кто первый убьёт пятьдесят?  
  
— Кто первый убьёт сотню  _и_  королеву.  
  
— Договорились, — сказал Виктор, отпуская стрелу.

 

* * *

 

 

Виктор выиграл, хотя Кристоф постоянно говорил, как он пропустил несколько выстрелов.  
  
      Когда команда шла домой, они всё ещё спорили о ставке, даже когда Кенджиро и Пхичит уехали, и даже когда Крис сел на автобус до своего мотеля.  
  
ОТ: Швейцарец  
 **[Мы должны спросить Кенджиро. Он самый беспристрастный.]**  
  
КОМУ: Швейцарец  
 **[Он не обращал внимания на наши выстрелы.]**  
  
ОТ: Швейцарец  
 **[И всё же он в десять раз надёжнее твоих арифметических навыков.]**  
  
      Виктор рассмеялся.  
  
— Крис иногда бывает таким неудачником. Да, Юри?  
  
      Когда Кацуки не ответил, Виктор поднял взгляд от телефона.  
  
— Юри?  
  
      Юри медленно томно моргнул. Его глаза долго притуплялись золотым, но теперь в них был странный туман, добавлявший стеклянность глубокому шоколадному цвету.  
  
      О нет, подумал Виктор. Нет, нет, нетнетнет.  
  
— Мне нехорошо, — сказал Юри.  
  
      А потом он упал, глаза закатились, и сердце Виктора упало куда-то в его  _ноги_.  
  
—  _Юри!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Двери открылись, и Муразе споткнулся, упав на колени и ладони посреди кабинета. Кусок льда вокруг его правой руки ударился о мраморный пол с резким звуком, слегка треснув от удара._   
  
_Лео замолк на середине своего отчёта, когда Минако встревоженно встала на ноги. У её правой ноги послышалось шипение металла; Гуан Хонг вытащил свои парные клинки.  
  
— Муразе, какого чёрта…_   
  
_Закружился поток ветра, и температура в комнате резко упала. Белые кристаллы, взметённые в исступленном шторме, сыпались на незащищённую кожу, цеплялись за ресницы и волосы._   
  
_Постепенно ветер успокоился, вихрь принял форму маленькой девочки. Одетая в элегантное кимоно, она выглядела бы как человек, если бы её кожа не была синеватой, а длинные ниспадающие волосы — белоснежными._   
  
_Девочка шагнула вперёд, деревянные сабо стучали по мраморному полу. Муразе поёжился._   
  
_— Так у тебя нет стыда задирать слабых, но ты бежишь к своему учителю, когда сталкиваешься с кем-то сильнее себя, — мягко сказала она._   
  
_Муразе слабо запротестовал:  
  
— Я не… Я понятия не имел, что те ёкаи были твоими прислужниками…_   
  
_— Они были моими детьми, — резко сказала девочка. — И, по нашему соглашению, они никогда не вредили человеку. — Она подняла взгляд голубых, как ирисы, и чистых, как безоблачное небо, глаз на Минако. — Разве не так, дочь Касенуши?_   
  
_— Верно, Юки-доно, — склонила голову в почтении Минако, смаргивая иней с ресниц. — Боюсь, этот мой ученик может быть несколько бездумным, когда дело касается уничтожения ёкаев._   
  
_— Бездумным? — Юки притворно подняла рукав к голубым губам. — Я могла бы принять эту атаку как «бездумную», но это третий раз, когда человек игнорирует мои предупреждения._   
  
_Лео и Гуан Хонг подавились воздухом._   
  
_— Это правда, Муразе? — прошипела Минако._   
  
_— Я думал, они злые, — пробормотал Муразе. — Я думал, они испорчены…_   
  
_— Это очевидная брешь договора, дочь Касенуши, — улыбка Юки не дрогнула, воздух стал холоднее, когда мягкие снежинки суматошно танцевали вокруг неё. — Наверняка ты не хочешь иметь на своих руках войну с ёкаями?_   
  
_— Нет, конечно нет, — сказала Минако, стиснув зубы._   
  
_Только дурак бросил бы вызов Юки; снежное божество было способно создать метель, которая покрыла бы Хасетсу снегом и льдом в считанные минуты. Что хуже, у ёкаев было большое доверие к устным договорённостям. Неуважительные действия Муразе разнесутся по региону, и они наверняка потеряют мир между ёкаями и людьми, который Минако поддерживала с большим трудом._   
  
_Снова она учила Муразе, что ёкаи хорошие, пока их не спровоцируешь. Она говорила ему, что истребление — не цифровая игра. Она предупреждала его не выходить против грозных, разъярённых противников._   
  
_И всё же снова амбициозный, упрямый и глупый человек продолжал убивать каждого ёкая на своём пути._   
  
_Глубоко вздохнув, Минако кивнула Муразе. Её студент — всегда полный высокомерия и наглости — дрожал на полу, совершенно запуганный аурой ледяного ёкая.  
  
— Тебя успокоит знание, что он будет наказан за свою неучтивость?_   
  
_— Хммм~ — Юки подняла взгляд к потолку, касаясь своих губ. — Возможно. — Опустив руки, она сложила их перед собой в обманчиво покорном жесте. — Я была бы более спокойна, если бы мне было позволено выбрать его наказание._   
  
_— И что это будет, если можно спросить?_   
  
_— Как говорят люди, «глаз за глаз, зуб за зуб», — Юки качнула головой в сторону Муразе. — Скажи мне, убийца, у тебя есть дети?_   
  
_— Юки-доно, — удивлённо сказала Минако, когда Муразе начал плакать, как ребёнок._   
  
_— Пожалуйста, — молил он. — Пожалуйста, я сделаю что угодно…_   
  
_— Полагаю, это ответ на мой вопрос, — спокойно сказала Юки поверх мольбы Муразе. Её улыбка стала острой,,,, подобно бритве. — Что это будет, дочь Ксенуши? Жизнь всех людей, которых ты поклялась защищать, или жизнь детей этого человека?_   
  
_— Это нечестный выбор, — прорычал Лео._   
  
_— О, но, Ину-сан, — повернулась Юки к шики, голубые глаза светились невинностью, — я даю выбор твоему мастеру из уважения к её наследию._   
  
_Её «наследие», верно. Несмотря на свою любовь к её матери-человеку, великий речной дракон Касенуши всегда осуждал её вовлечённость в человеческий мир. Он верил, что скверна человеческого духа обеспечит её падение, как многие ёкаи были осквернены до неё._   
  
_Как раздражало, что её лицемерный отец был прав._   
  
_Минако поклонилась, медленно и низко.  
  
— Что, если я предложу себя? Лидер должен брать ответственность за своих людей._   
  
_— Минако-сама, — выдохнул Гуан Хонг._   
  
_— Как благородно, — хихикнула Юки. — Но это не будет местью за моих детей. Я хочу, чтобы человек почувствовал мою боль, чтобы видел, как умирает его собственная кровь, когда я буду замораживать их…_   
  
_Белые снежинки сложились в крошечную копию человека, рот был открыт в беззвучном крике, когда лёд покрывал агонизирующее тело._   
  
_— … миллиметр за миллиметром._   
  
_Тень разлетелась в вихрь холодной пыли, а ледяной ёкай блаженно улыбнулась.  
  
— Даю слово, что я буду следовать нашему соглашению и больше никому не наврежу._   
  
_Минако закрыла глаза и вздохнула. Потребности многих перевешивали потребности немногих; выбор спасти семью Муразе обернётся превращением префектуры в ледяную страну в лучшем случае, в худшем — начнёт полномасштабную войну. Её решение было ясным, но ответственность несла вес миллионов — нет, трёх очаровательных сорванцов, восхищавшихся её чешуёй и намеревавшихся стать драконами, когда вырастут._   
  
_— Сенсей, — рыдал Муразе, подползая к ней, вытянув руки, — ты не поступишь так с моими девочками, да? После всего времени, проведённого с ними? Ты останешься со мной, человеком…_   
  
_— Другие лорды-ёкаи слышали о его предательстве? — мягко спросила Минако, её глаза всё ещё были закрыты. Её одолевали знакомые приступы мигрени, и она не могла открыть глаза, чтобы сказать то, что собиралась._   
  
_Юки провела линию по своим губам.  
  
— Мой рот на замке._   
  
_— Тогда, — выдохнула Минако, опустив плечи, — делай то, что считаешь нужным._   
  
_Снежное божество рассмеялось.  
  
— Мудрое решение._   
  
_— НЕТ, — проревел Муразе. Это было последнее слово, которое Минако услышала от своего несчастливого студента. Она открыла глаза, когда белый снег обволакивал его вырывавшуюся фигуру, вытаскивая его из кабинета порывом ветра._   
  
_Последовавшая за этим тишина была удушающей._   
  
_— Минако-сама, — сказал Лео, его глаза были всё такими же мягкими и влажными, как у маленькой коричневой дворняжки, которая однажды появилась в штаб-квартире, умоляя поделиться объедками, — ты сделала верный выбор._   
  
_— Да? — Её горло было сухим, полным вины, злости и сожаления. — Тогда почему это кажется таким неправильным?_

 

* * *

 

      Виктор начинал чувствовать панику: дискомфорт был в его груди, его мозг был готов перезагрузиться, и в нём был избыток кофеина. Он не спал два дня. Не мог спать два дня. Не когда Юри лежал рядом с ним, неподвижный и такой, такой тихий. Неожиданно его ангел издал полный боли звук, который заставил Виктора бессмысленно выбраться со своей стороны, но он не проснулся, не открыл эти красивые карие глаза, не ворчал о яркости раннего утреннего солнца. Виктор хотел потрясти его, умолять его  _проснись, пожалуйста, проснись,_  но он знал, что это не сработает, потому что он уже делал так (несколько раз), и Юри не проснулся. Юри вовсе не просыпался.  
  
      У каждого было, что сказать. Сынгиль настаивал, что это отложенная реакция на яд ёкаев-пауков, с которыми они сражались; эффекты яда должны были быть мгновенными, вызывать боль и даже паралич, распространявшийся от точки укуса. Пхичит клялся, что на поле были только он и Юри; он больше никого не почувствовал. Крис считал, что моральное истощение Юри могло наконец перейти на истощение физическое. Кенджиро думал — ну, Кенджиро не говорил много. Если он не сидел рядом с Юри на пятках, он обнимал Виктора крепкой медвежьей хваткой и громко плакал, юный, потерянный и испуганный.  
  
      Виктор хотел бы, чтобы остальные были больше похожи на Кенджиро. У мальчика была верная идея: зачем что-то говорить, если полезных мыслей нет? Никто не знал, что вызвало состояние Юри. Никто не знал,  _почему_ он был в таком состоянии. Никто  _ничего_ не знал, и они не могли привести обычного человеческого доктора, не когда причина могла быть сверхъестественной.  
  
      Чувство безысходности, неспособности сделать  _хоть что-то_ , когда Юри издавал эти мягкие хнычущие звуки, сжимало горло Виктора каждую минуту, будто сам воздух душил его. Всё, что мог сделать, — ждать и молиться, что Юри откроет глаза, сядет и объявит, что это всё было  _подлым_ замысловатым пранком.  
  
      Около 20 часов, 3 минут и 14 секунд на третий день в дверях наконец появился Лео.  
  
— Ты выглядишь как чёрт, — сказал он, снимая куртку и впихивая её в руки Виктора, когда кинулся к Юри. — Ты хотя бы ел?  
  
      Нахмурившись, Виктор кинул куртку на обеденный стол. У кого была энергия, чтобы повесить его?  
  
— Забудь обо мне, почему ты так долго добирался сюда? Я написал тебе часы назад. Разве ты не должен присматривать за Юри?  
  
— Эй, я должен мониторить Юри  _и_ его семью, — возразил Лео. Он наклонился и коснулся ладонью лба Юри. — Лихорадки нет. Какие-то укусы, царапины, отметки?  
  
      Наклонившись рядом, Виктор покачал головой.  
  
— Сынгиль сказал, это может быть яд паука…  
  
— И никто не догадался проверить? — недоумённо прервал Лео.  
  
      Виктор ощетинился в немом обвинении. Больше всего его раздражала  _правота_ Лео.  
  
— Мы просто никогда не думали… — Он прервался, когда шики скинул одеяло и начал рвать футболку Юри. — Что ты делаешь?!  
  
      Лео посмотрел вверх, руки сжимали разорванную ткань, брови были подняты.  
  
— Осматриваю его?  
  
— Это любимая футболка Юри! Мерч одного из моих фильмов!  
  
      Тонкая бровь поднялась ещё выше.  
  
— Ты… одел его в его любимую футболку, пока он без сознания?  
  
      Виктор яростно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы он чувствовал себя комфортно, когда проснётся.  
  
— Это человеческая вещь, — сказал Лео, его рот дёрнулся, — или только ты?  
  
— Слушай, просто… осмотри его, не разрушая его одежду.  
  
— Ладно, ладно, — рассмеялся Лео, высоко и легко, учитывая обстоятельства. Он наклонился и аккуратно начал своё исследование. Откинув назад чёрные-чёрные волосы, он начал со лба Юри, тщательно оглядывая каждый миллиметр кожи. Затем, медленно, он провёл пальцем по щекам Юри, вниз по его челюсти, по шее, и закончил, наконец, на груди Юри.  
  
— Что-нибудь? — спросил Виктор. Его спина начинала болеть от долгого неудобного положения, но ему было плевать.  
  
— Ещё ничего, — рассеянно отозвался Лео. — Но мне интересно… — Сместившись, он положил ладонь на шею Юри. А затем выдохнул.  
  
— Ах, — сказал он.  
  
      Виктор выпрямился, дергано вздыхая.  
  
— Ах? Что ты имеешь под этим «ах»? Что ты нашёл?  
  
      Лео нежно повернул голову Юри. Скрытый под прядями волос на затылке Юри, на его шее был след укола: размером с игольное ушко, едва видимый человеческому глазу.  
  
      В это мгновение Виктор почувствовал, как начал внутри гореть от злости и  _стыда_ — злости на Сынгиля за принятие решений насчёт Юри; стыд от своих поступков, от провала в прикрытии спины, вроде проверки Юри на наличие следов. Если Юри не восстановится… Виктор наклонил голову и сильно прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки. Нет. Юри  _восстановится_.  
  
       _Должен._  
  
— Я знаю, что ты думаешь, — пробормотал Лео, натягивая обратно одеяло до подбородка Юри. — Это не пауки.  
  
      Глаза Виктора расширились.  
  
— Не они?  
  
— От укуса паука должно быть две дырки, а здесь явно одна, — нахмурился Лео. — Если это то, чего я боюсь… — Он поднял ладонь к губам и прикусил ноготь в отчётливо человеческом жесте. — Впрочем, я никого не заметил на вашей миссии.  
  
— Это же сказал Пхичит, — согласился Виктор, тоже хмурясь. — Чего ты боишься, кстати? Муразе?  
  
— Да, боюсь, это может быть дротик, погруженный в… — Лео резко прервался, его глаза расширились. — Ёкая-паука.  
  
— Ёкая-паука? — повторил Виктор, сконфуженный.  
  
      Лео кивнул.  
  
— Их было много, они маскировали запах чего угодно среди них. Или  _кого_ угодно. Что значит…  
  
      Последовал низкий рык, подобный звуку животного на охоте.  
  
— О боже. — Лео вздохнул. Он выбросил руку вперёд, и что-то сверкнуло ярко-зелёным, секунды позже посыпались искры с обрывистым металлическим скрежетом, который отскакивал, подобно мячу, от белых стен квартиры.  
  
      Юри зарычал снова, ниже и агрессивней, когти скребли с визгом по мерцавшему щиту Лео, его глаза светились.  
  
— Ну, — Лео повернулся к ошарашенному Виктору. — По крайней мере, он проснулся.

 

* * *

 

      Снаружи шёл дождь: неспешно и тихо, капли стучали по окнам.  
  
      Юри любил дождь. Каждый дождливый вечер он был у окна, свернувшись в обеденном кресле, подтянув колени к подбородку, прижавшись щекой к окну. Дождь был лучше лета, однажды сказал Юри Виктору; это ощущение соперничало со стаканом холодного лимонада в удушающую жару. А затем его щёки прижимались к стеклу, на его губах появлялась улыбка, подобная тёплому летнему бризу, и Виктор тоже влюблялся в дождь.  
  
      Но Юри не был у окна.  
  
      Он не свернулся в кресле из столовой, не звал Виктора присоединиться, не вытягивал ноги и не вздыхал в удовольствии.  
  
      Юри был…  
  
— Давай, бро, — мягко ворковал Лео. — Мы одной крови, помнишь?  
  
      Юри зарычал.  
  
— Да, не думал, что будешь.  
  
      Лео оттолкнул его, и как раз в это мгновение наполовину ёкай снова бросился вперёд, быстро пересекая пространство. Неожиданно вокруг Юри появились полупрозрачные зелёные стены в форме коробки, в которые он врезался с полным боли шипением.  
  
      Виктор повернулся к Лео, охваченный злостью.  
  
— Клетка? Юри не животное!  
  
—  _Барьер_ , — поправил его Лео, пока Юри бился в стены, издавая разъярённые звуки. — И я очень уверен, что мы больше не имеем дело с Юри. Не пока он под действием сыворотки Муразе.  
  
      Сердце Виктора стукнуло его в грудь.  
  
— Сыворотка? Но как..?  
  
— У меня есть идея, но не сейчас, — Лео взглянул на барьер. Стены шли волнами; следующий удар тела Юри о них послал рябь по зелёной поверхности. — Позвоню подмоге. Возьму на себя Гуан Хонга и проинформирую Минако-сама.  
  
      Виктор потянулся в карман и замер. Крис не знал бы, как справиться с ситуацией, Кенджиро был бы в ужасе, ревел бы, как белуга, а Сынгиль не мог сражаться, если стояние на обочине не считалось за бой. Подмогой был Пхичит, а Пхичит равнялся сделанному между лучшими друзьями обещанию, а Пхичит никогда не нарушал обещания.  
  
— Позволь мне поговорить с ним. Может, он послушает, — сказал Виктор, шагнув к барьеру.  
  
— Подожди, милый, — Лео отстранил телефон от своего уха. — Не знаю, будет ли…  
  
      Когда Виктор положил ладонь на зелёную поверхность, Юри затих, золотые глаза внимательно смотрели на него.  
  
— … работать, — закончил Лео. — Хах.  
  
      Виктор выдохнул. Юри узнал его — или, по крайней мере, узнал своего мейта. Если Юри, предположительно, действовал на животных инстинктах, он не должен был быть достаточно разумным для опознавания слов. Всё же стоило попробовать.  
  
      Положив другую руку на барьер, Виктор пробормотал:  
  
— Мы пытаемся помочь тебе. Муразе поступил с тобой отвратительно… как и с Юри. И мы хотим исправить это. Позволишь нам помочь тебе?  
  
      Юри пристально смотрел на него минутой дольше, прежде чем перевёл взгляд на Лео. Шики продолжал говорить по телефону, повернувшись к барьеру спиной. Виктор понимал.  
  
— Он не навредит. Он с тобой, эм, — Виктор быстро вспомнил словосочетание, использованное Лео, — одной крови, да? Он просто… боится. За тебя. За нас.  
  
      Юри в ответ фыркнул, сильный выдох сдул с его лба чёлку. Действие так напоминало Юри-человека, что лицо Виктора смягчилось от улыбки. Его ангела надо было подстричь, но это могло подождать. Сначала им надо было выяснить, что произошло с Юри, как эта чёртова сыворотка работала, или даже сыворотка ли в нём была.  
  
      Без предупреждения зелёная стена исчезла, и Виктор упал в руки Юри, нос уткнулся в тощее плечо. Он чувствовал вибрацию рыка Юри напротив него, прежде чем он посмотрел вверх и с огорчением понял, что он  _внутри_ барьера.  
  
— Лео, — щёлкнул языком он, поняв, что прав, — объяснение, пожалуйста?  
  
— Прости, — опустил руку Лео с робкой улыбкой, — но, судя по всему, твой запах успокаивает его. В этом случае мы, возможно, сможем сдержать его до прибытия Минако-сама.  
  
— Боюсь, так не пойдёт.  
  
      Лео провернулся, руки покрылись зелёными молниями, но было слишком поздно: незваный гость шлёпнул талисман, зашипевший от прикосновения к коже, к виску, заставляя его закричать. Телефон Лео упал, голос Гуан Хонга стал громче и более бешеным, когда шики превратился в большую белую собаку со светящимися багряными глазами. Из его горла вырвался мучительный вой, хвост с мучениями бил мебель. Раздалось пение, и затем собака с последним отчаянным бесполезным щелчком пасти была затянута в глиняную урну.  
  
— Вот вам совет, — Муразе накрыл горлышко урны крышкой с печатью, ухмыляясь. — Закрывайте входную дверь.  
  
      Прежде чем Виктор успел среагировать, барьер исчез, и Юри прыгнул на истребителя с рыком раненого животного.

 

* * *

 

—  _Я убью его_ , — прорычал Гуан Хонг, его глаза налились кровью.  
  
— Гуан Хонг, стой, — закричала Минако, хватая меньшего шики, но он был быстрее, полный желания мстить. Не прошло и секунды, как он выбежал из пещеры, оставив их в напряжённом молчании.  
  
— О чёрт, — пробормотал Мороока, его руки дрожали, когда он наклонил пробирку, наполненную розовой жидкостью поверх другой. — Ты знаешь, я нехорошо работаю под давлением.  
  
— Сейчас у нас нет особого выбора, да? — огрызнулась Минако. Она хлопнула ладонями по столу, пробирки и стаканы затряслись от этого. — Ты сказал, что мы близко! Если у нас не появится антидот в ближайшее время,  _кто-то_  будет убит, и полукровки и их потомки подвергнутся охоте до полного истребления!  
  
— Да, это очень помогает с давлением, — сухо сказал Мороока. Он умудрился перенести розовую жидкость, не разлив много. — Разве не будет лучше, если Юри или Гуан Хонг не убьют предвзятого дурака?  
  
— Юри наполовину ёкай, а Гуан Хонг — шики полукровки, — возразила Минако. — Как это будет выглядеть для всего Общества? — Её голос слегка понизился, наполнившись печалью. — Они больше слушают своих собратьев-людей.  
  
      Мороока благожелательно посмотрел на неё.  
  
— Слушай, почему бы тебе не помочь им? Просто держи телефон при себе, чтобы я мог найти тебя, когда всё будет готово.  
  
— Но ты…  
  
— Я буду в порядке. — Мороока указал вокруг себя. — Если Муразе не нашёл эту лабораторию в горах на протяжении такого времени, сомневаюсь, что у него это выйдет сейчас.  
  
      Минако колебалась, после чего кивнула.  
  
— Хорошо. Звони, если что-то пойдёт не так.  
  
— Разве Юки-доно не здесь?  
  
— Ёкаи защищают только свою территорию, — тоскливо сказала Минако.  
  
      Мороока наблюдал за тем, как поплыл её силуэт, обнажённая кожа стала покрываться серебряно-голубой чешуёй, чёрные волосы удлинились, завиваясь позади неё нежными волнами. И затем она вылетела с невероятной скоростью, ветер сдул его грубые необрезанные волосы на лбу.  
  
      Как кто-то мог желать навредить такому волшебному существу, которое было перед ним.  
  
      Почесав заросшую щеку, Мороока со вздохом вернулся к эксперименту. Правильно, дальше к работе — судьба полукровок лежала на его плечах и всё такое.

 

* * *

 

      У Виктора едва было время, чтобы обрисовать ситуацию Пхичиту, когда тот прибыл. Не было времени на объяснения, на самом деле.  
  
      Лес возле квартиры Юри был усыпан телами, воздух потяжелел от запаха крови.  
  
      Жалкая попытка Муразе устроить засаду провалилась и едва не стоила ему жизни. Виктору понадобилась вся его сила, чтобы оттащить Юри от истребителя, который воспользовался шансом выбраться из квартиры, хватаясь за кровоточившую грудь. Игнорируя лихорадочные призывы Виктора успокоиться, произносимые шёпотом, Юри вырвался из его хватки и бросился за Муразе. Даже команду истребителей, пошедших защищать своего лидера, лис Юри, полный чистой животной ярости, разорвал с пугающей жестокостью.  
  
      А затем Гуан Хонг ворвался в битву с яростью урагана, парные клинки вращались в воздухе и плоти, подобно серебряным смертельным бабочкам.  
  
      Истребители бежали в ужасе, но урон уже нанесён: Юри — нет, лис Юри — вернулся в первоначальное состояние, смущённый, даже сдержанный Гуан Хонг сходил с ума от отчаянья.  
  
      Удивительно, как Муразе был ещё жив.  
  
— Что за игру ведёт Муразе? — спросил Пхичит, скривившись, когда они пробежали мимо того, что выглядело как рука на суку. — Если он  _ввёл_ сыворотку в Юри, он должен был знать, что Юри будет полон желания убивать. Что хорошего принесла бы засада?  
  
— Он не учёл меня, — сказал Виктор, держа запястье около носа, борясь с тошнотой. Сильное зловоние крутило живот.  
  
— Подожди, по поводу того, что твой запах его успокаивает?  
  
— Если бы Юри никого не атаковал, Муразе не мог бы доказать, что Юри опасен для людей… или слишком опасен, чтобы оставлять его в живых.  
  
— Поэтому он проследил за тобой до квартиры Юри и выбесил лиса, только чтобы  _убедиться_ в жажде Юри убивать, — прошипел Пхичит сквозь сжатые зубы. — Чем Юри оскорбил этого психопата?  
  
— Это был не Юри, — мрачно сказал Виктор, регулируя одной рукой ремень колчана.  
  
      Пхичит поднял бровь, но кивнул на предмет в руке Виктора.  
  
— Постарайся объяснить, зачем ты носишь с собой этот горшок.  
  
— Это Лео, — ответил Никифоров, крепче сжимая пальцы левой руки вокруг урны. — Я не смог снять печать, так что понадеялся на твои способности это сделать. Это единственный способ показать его мейту, что он жив.  
  
— Погоди, Лео? Ёкай-друг Юри? И у него есть мейт? — Пхичит тяжело посмотрел на Виктора. — Говоришь, тут есть ещё один полный желания мстить ёкай?  
  
      Как по сигналу земля запульсировала чистой энергией, почти сбивая их с ног. Следующий крик шугнул птиц из деревьев, сорвал листья.  
  
—  _ТОЯ МУРАЗЕ_! Выйди и сразись со мной, трусливый ублюдок!  
  
— Это, должно быть, мейт Лео и второй недочёт Муразе, — сказал Виктор.  
  
— Прекрасно, — невозмутимо ответил Пхичит, потирая переносицу. — Есть ещё что-то, что ты хочешь мне сказать?  
  
      Раздался треск — звуковой удар, — после которого перед ними приземлилась Минако, чёрные волосы вздымались вокруг неё, подобно плащу. По крайней мере, Виктор предполагал, что это Минако, основываясь на красивой татуировке, которая была видна даже поверх светившейся чешуи, заменившей человеческую кожу.  
  
— Мы всё ещё можем остановить этих двоих от дальнейшего насилия, — она задыхалась, шок, ужас и  _боль_ были ясно видны в ярких золотых глазах. — Позаботься о Юри, я возьму на себя Гуан Хонга.  
  
      И затем она ушла.  
  
      ( _Вот_ как должны выглядеть эмоционально здоровые наполовину ёкаи, подумалось Виктору.)  
  
— Точно, — сказал Пхичит спустя некоторое время. — Я спрошу, почему мне не позвонили ранее, но давай просто допустим, что я многого не знаю, освободим этого бедного ёкая и найдём Юри.  
  
      Виктор схватил его за руку.  
  
— Не убивай его. Пожалуйста. Лео может создавать барьеры; он может быть способен сдержать Юри, когда освободится.  
  
      Пхичит вытащил свой меч, помрачнев.  
  
— Не обещаю.

 

* * *

 

     Гуан Хонг позволил себе облегчённо зарыдать, когда Лео выпал из запечатанной урны, хныкая и сворачиваясь в белый пушистый шар. Бросив свои мечи, он кинулся к мейту, обнимая собаку-ёкая с нежностью, которой не было в его бредовом желании мстить.  
  
      Минако медленно опустилась на землю, чрезвычайно радуясь, что удалось избежать битвы с Гуан Хонгом.  
  
— Лео, хвала небесам.  
  
      Раскрыв глаза, Лео слабо усмехнулся.  
  
— Что я был бы за шики, если бы меня можно было так легко убить?  
  
— Я думал, что потерял тебя. — Гуан Хонг дрожал, из его глаз текли слёзы, очищая лицо от крови. — В тебе было так много  _боли_ …  
  
— Глупый котёнок, — Лео оскалился в волчьей ухмылке и лизнул Гуан Хонга длинным розовым языком в щёки. — Я никогда тебя не оставлю одного.  
  
— Фу, собачье дыхание, — заныл Гуан Хонг, но зарылся носом в белую шерсть и позволил себе глубоко-урчаще замурчать.  
  
      Минако с любовью наблюдала за своими шики. Теперь оставалось только найти Юри. Она уже могла слышать звук оружия на расстоянии от них: Пхичит и Виктор, должно быть, заняли Юри сражением. (Остальные истребители были слишком запуганы, чтобы сражаться, даже в целях самозащиты.) План Муразе, может, и был успешен, но она не перестанет защищать Юри.  
  
— Ненавижу прерывать, но, думаешь, ты сможешь сдержать Юри? — спросила она у Лео, который задумчиво хмыкнул в ответ.  
  
— Мне нужно немного отдыха, — заключил Лео, высунув язык. — И даже в этом случае я не уверен, что смогу создать больше одного барьера.  
  
— Минако-сама, он даже не может вернуться в человеческую форму, — воспротивился Гуан Хонг.  
  
— На самом деле, мне просто нравится, когда ты чешешь за моими ушами в этой форме.  
  
      Минако снисходительно улыбнулась, когда Гуан Хонг ударил своего смеявшегося мейта. И после этого почти выпрыгнула из своей чешуи, когда что-то завибрировало в её заднем кармане.  
  
— Я в пути, — весело сказал Мороока. — С сюрпризом.  
  
— Мои шики и тайный протеже эффективно уничтожили кучу истребителей сегодня, — вздохнула Минако. — Хватит с меня сюрпризов.  
  
— Поверь, тебе он понравится.

 

* * *

 

      Лис, понял Виктор, страстно ненавидел Пхичита.  
  
      Возможно, он знал о данном Пхичитом обещании и теперь дрался сильнее обычного, чтобы воспрепятствовать исполнению обещания.  
  
      Или, возможно, он просто ненавидел Пхичита.  
  
      Во второй раз Пхичит появился в поле его зрения, и лис вдавил голову истребителя в ствол дерева и затем атаковал его с рычанием, игнорируя других истребителей.  
  
(«Я бы побежал, если бы был вами», — обаятельно улыбнулся Виктор испуганным людям, которые повернулись и исчезли в лесу без тени сомнения.)  
  
      Их битва была такой яростной и такой  _быстрой_ , что Виктор едва мог видеть их размытые силуэты. Это было подобно его первой миссии с ящерицей-ёкаем, но без сверхчувствительности Юри, готовой спасти день.  
  
      По правде говоря, Виктор не был уверен,  _как_ мог бы помочь, чтобы спасти день. Дома он был одним из самых опасных охотников на демонов, наследником семьи Никифоровых. Здесь он был никем, не способным даже спасти мужчину, которого он любил. Он стиснул зубы так сильно, что это причиняло боль, живот крутило, и он провалился в попытке натянуть стрелу — в попытке сделать  _хоть что-то_.  
  
      Затем, наконец, возможность появилась сама.  
  
      В битве возникло небольшое затишье, во время которого Пхичит ударился спиной о дерево, издавая звук, подобный сдутому воздушному шару.  
  
      Когда якша соскользнул вниз со стоном, Виктор выпрыгнул перед ним и вытянул перед собой руки. Юри — лис — замер, его когти остановились в миллиметре от шеи Виктора.  
  
— Хватит, — мягко сказал Никифоров.  
  
      Если он не мог навредить Юри, если он не мог убить его, то его обязанностью было  _остановить это безумие_. (Спасибо за это, Ли Сынгиль.)  
  
      Убрав руку, лис выглядел разбитым, золотые глаза сузились в недоумении. И затем на секунду, только на секунду, покрытое кровью существо смягчилось, и Виктор вспомнил о дожде, цикадах, тепле летнего бриза.  
  
      Так было, пока Пхичит не оттолкнул его и не выбросил клинок в сторону Юри.  
  
       _Нет._  
  
      Когда Юри упал с воем, Виктор оттащил якшу прежде, чем тот смог нанести ещё один удар.  
  
— Ты с ума сошёл? — заорал Пхичит, ударяя Виктора в плечи и руки. Юри валялся на спине на земле, оскалив зубы и тяжело дыша. Рана уже начала закрываться, быстрое исцеление никуда не исчезло. — Это наш единственный шанс!  
  
— Ты не можешь убить его! — бросил Виктор. — Юри всё ещё там! Он жив! Я только что  _видел_ его…  
  
— Боже. Виктор! Я знаю, что он там, но  _Юри не вернётся_.  
  
      Виктор дрогнул. Он ожидал, что Пхичит будет отрицать присутствие Юри, скажет, что Юри нет. Он не ожидал, что Пхичит согласится с ним.  
  
      Чуланонт говорил поверх его ошеломлённого молчания, указав на разбитую голову истребителя рядом, чьи конечности всё ещё дёргались в агонии.  
  
— Ты правда думаешь, что Юри сделал бы  _это_? Или жил,  _зная_ , что он  _продолжит_ делать это? Юри просил меня убить его, потому что он не мог мириться с тем, что он должен был бы жить в теле, которое будет убивать людей, которое не находится под его контролем.  
  
      Покачав головой, Виктор упорствовал.  
  
— Но Юри всё ещё там, как тогда ты можешь даже думать, чтобы…  
  
— Ты думаешь, я  _хочу_ убить Юри? — выкрикнул Пхичит. Его голос надломился, и глаза наполнились слезами, сильное поведение осыпалось в что-то уязвимое и испуганное, и такое  _яростное_ , что это почти оттолкнуло Виктора. — Ты вообще  _знаешь_ , как я себя чувствовал, когда прошёл тупой тест Сынгиля? Нет, не знаешь, потому что у тебя был  _Крис_ , сделавший за тебя грязную работу. Ты хочешь знать, как я могу думать об убийстве Юри? Потому что мой лучший во всём мире друг упал на колени передо мной и  _умолял_ меня убить его, когда он обернётся!  
  
— Я… — Виктор сглотнул, стук сердца отдавался в его ушах. Впервые он видел настоящие эмоции в тайце. Чёрт, это первый раз, когда он вообще видел, как Пхичит Чуланонт  _плакал_. И он не знал, что сказать, поэтому сказал первое, что пришло в голову:  
  
— Прости.  
  
      Повисшую тишину разбивало только тяжёлое дыхание Пхичита.  
  
      Неожиданно температура вокруг них опустилась, и начал идти белый снег, покрывая их щёки и ресницы. В удивлении Виктор посмотрел вверх, увидев Минако, опускавшуюся к ним, рядом с ней была бледная девушка в кимоно, которая несла неряшливого бомжа в задрипанной, похожей на свадебную, одежде.  
  
— Где Юри? — объявила Минако, пока девушка, опустившись рядом с ней, бесцеремонно свалила человека на землю.  
  
— Он был, — Виктор огляделся в недоумении, — прямо здесь.  
  
— Чёрт возьми, — чертыхнулся Пхичит, ударив кулаком в землю.  
  
      Лео вышел из-за деревьев, Гуан Хонг был в своей изначальной форме — большого чёрного кота; конечно, стоял рядом с ним.  
  
— Я могу найти его по запаху, — предложил Лео.  
  
— И у меня есть лекарство, — самоуверенно сказал бомж, держа крохотную бутылочку, в которой была ярко-оранжевая жидкость. — Теперь нам нужен просто план, как ввести её в него!  
  
— У тебя есть  _что_ , — в унисон ахнули Виктор и Пхичит.  
  
— Лео, Гуан Хонг, найдите Юри, — приказала Минако. — Виктор, Пхичит, езжайте с Лео, объясним всё по пути.  
  
      Виктор обменялся взглядами с Пхичитом, прежде чем они послушно забрались на спину огромного пса-ёкая, который опустился на землю, чтобы было проще.  
  
      Рядом с ними бледная девушка закатила глаза, когда бомж вытянул к ней руки с радостью ребёнка.  
  
— Спасибо, что воспользовались Leo Express, — сострил Лео, когда они безопасно устроились. Он понюхал землю раз, второй, затем начав двигаться, сильные мышцы ритмично сокращались под белой шерстью.  
  
      Гуан Хонг позади него благодарно хихикнул на этой шутке, потягиваясь в более изящном беге.  
  
      Схватившись за мех, Пхичит длинно выдохнул. Его глаза всё ещё были красными, всё ещё влажными, но выглядел он так, будто успокоился от раннего всплеска.  
  
— Вот как ты чувствуешь себя последние несколько месяцев? От информационной перегрузки?  
  
      Виктор кивнул, положив ладонь на плечо Пхичита.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в мой мир.


End file.
